I Will Always Find You
by Ultraboy181
Summary: The third part of the Being Miss Mills trilogy. This takes place after The Guardians of Magic. Regina is gone and someone named Roni looks just like her in Seattle. Emma is convinced Regina is alive and is determined to reunite with her and introduce Regina to their daughter. August won't let that happen however. I don't own any characters from OUAT. Swanqueen. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is guys! The final book in the Being Miss Mills trilogy. I would highly recommend reading that first, then The Guardians of Magic. If you don't you will probably be lost. I hope you guys like this. I love the characters of Once Upon a Time and enjoy playing with them like this. I'm a Swanqueen believer and this is absolutely a Swanqueen trilogy story. Please comment and review, you guys fuel my motivation and keep me going! I hope you enjoy the story! So here we go!**

Chapter 1

 **Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's bedroom)

" _Babe it's your turn." Emma said into her pillow, still half asleep. The cries of their infant daughter could be heard from the baby monitor on the nightstand. Emma could feel the bed shift as Regina moaned in frustration. "Come on, go get your daughter."_

" _Why is she my daughter when she cries?" Regina growled as she turned her head to face Emma._

 _Emma opened her eyes a tiny bit and peeked at her wife. Regina's dark brown hair covered most of her face but Emma could see one eye peek out from behind it. The irritation in her tone wasn't reflected in the playful and loving look she was giving Emma._

" _Well, I carried her for nine months." Emma joked. "So you can handle the two am feedings." She finished her statement by sticking her tongue out. Regina stuck her tongue out as well. Emma chuckled and puckered her lips. Regina hummed softly and gave her a peck on the lips. Regina slowly sat up in the bed and put her robe on._

" _You're lucky you're cute Swan." Regina said over her shoulder as she stood up and tied her robe._

" _Love you babe." Emma said as she closed her eyes._

Emma's eyes opened wide as she heard the crying from the baby monitor. She sat up quickly and blinked herself awake. Stumbling out of bed, she got her feet caught in the comforter, she walked as quickly as possible down the hall into the nursery. She lifted the crying baby into her arms and sat down in the rocking chair near the crib.

"Shh." Emma said softly as she pulled her nightgown down and started nursing the baby. "It's okay baby. Mommy's here." Her daughter started feeding and calmed down instantly. "There's a hungry baby. Such a good girl."

Emma looked down at the dark haired little girl and smiled. The baby looked so much like her mother it hurt Emma's heart sometimes. Jeanie Maria had the same dark hair and eyes that belonged to the woman Emma only saw in pictures and her dreams now.

The rocking chair swayed back and forth slowly as Emma hummed and looked down at her daughter. Their daughter. Jeanie Maria Swan-Mills was almost two months old now. Two months ago Emma experienced one of the most bittersweet moments in her life. Giving birth to her daughter was one of the greatest moments in her whole life. It was also one of the most heart wrenching for her because her lover wasn't there to witness the birth.

It was almost a year since Regina had been taken by August and everyday it hurt Emma like it had just happened. Emma had searched and searched for months. She searched every house and behind every tree in Storybrooke. Then she expanded her search to outside of Storybrooke. She searched all over Maine, then she went to Boston, and New York. She finally had to stop because of her pregnancy and she was starting to endanger their unborn child by traveling so much.

She kept looking however, but now she did it by laptop. Henry, who was now 18 years old, picked up the search and continued where his mother left off. Emma looked online for any possible clue for Regina's whereabouts. Henry had managed to get all the way to Pittsburgh before he had to come back for the birth. He wasn't going to miss his sister's birth or fail to be there to support his mother.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Mary Margaret, David and Zelena took care of Emma day and night because she was not taking care of herself. The first few days after Regina's abduction, Emma wouldn't eat or leave her bed. She cried from the moment she woke up in the morning until the time she finally fell asleep at night. Her mother finally had to step in when she noticed how much weight her daughter was losing._

 _Emma's cheeks were sunken and her once sparkling greenish blue eyes had dulled. There were dark circles and bags and they were constantly red from tears. The shine was gone from her long blonde hair, now just dull greasy streaks._

 _Mary Margaret could hardly look at her broken daughter without weeping. Her daughter was wasting away and it looked like she didn't care. Finally Mary Margaret had enough, she couldn't let Emma kill herself. One night when it was her turn to take care of Emma she snapped. She saw the utter devastation in Emma's face and the dam broke inside her that was holding her back. Mary Margaret hurled the bowl of soup that had gone cold and untouched by her daughter at the wall. The bowl shattered and pieces of it stuck into the wall, the soup coated the surface in a chicken broth layer of paint. Emma's head jerked up at the commotion and her eyes focused on her mother._

" _Emma! You can't do this!" Mary Margaret cried and screamed at the same time. "You are killing yourself! I know you miss Regina! I know the pain you feel is unbearable. I know that you would rather die than live without her. I understand, if something happened to David I would feel the same way. But Emma, you're pregnant. You're carrying Regina's baby, the baby you two created with your love. Emma, if you kill yourself that baby dies too. That part of Regina dies too. Would Regina want that? She would want you both to live. Please Emma. If not for yourself, live for your baby, live for Regina." Mary Margaret finished speaking on her knees in front of Emma, squeezing the thin, cold hands in her own. They both had wet faces from the tears they shed._

 _Emma nodded, unable to speak, and kept nodding as her mother wrapped her in her arms. Emma broke down and sobbed and sobbed like she had so many nights before. After she finished this time however, she got up and took a shower._

 **Roni's**

Roni couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. August had come into her life from seemingly out of nowhere and swept her off her feet. It had started off as just playful flirting, Roni did that a lot with her customers. She wasn't easy or anything, she was just a good bar owner. An attractive and playful bar owner will sell a lot more drinks than a stand offish prude. So they flirted, they played around, but somewhere along the way Roni started to enjoy it a lot more than usual.

August was a mystery at first, a riddle that she wanted to solve. He was a writer, at least that's what he told her. He was a world traveler, he had plenty of stories of places he had been and people he had met. Roni found it all fascinating. She was an expert at sensing bullshit when she heard it, and she felt in her heart that August was telling her the truth. He was funny, he was interesting, and he was smart. When he first asked her out she had refused, politely. That was par for the course with Roni, she wasn't that easy. August was persistent, he kept asking her out. He wasn't a creep and Roni didn't feel a stalker vibe from him, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

To be honest, Roni liked the chase. She liked him pursuing her and she knew that one day she was going to say yes to a date. It happened about five weeks after she met him that she finally agreed. He took her to dinner and then a ride on his motorcycle to a spot in Seattle that gave them a great view of the city. Roni couldn't recall the last time she had a date that perfect.

As the months went on, Roni found herself falling for August and she could tell he was falling for her. It had been a long time since she had been in a serious relationship. In fact, when she did think about it everything got a little fuzzy and she would lose her train of thought. It happened when anyone asked about her life before a few years ago too. She just couldn't recall things from her past and when she tried she would get confused and then suddenly forget what she was trying to think of in the first place. She was an expert conversationalist so she masterfully changed the subject whenever anyone tried to press her on it.

August never asked her about her past. He didn't care about past boyfriends or what she had done before she opened her bar. He only cared about the 'now' she assumed, and she found that enticing.

That night after the bar closed August stepped through the door. Roni smiled as he walked toward her but her smile faded. He looked like something was on his mind.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she said as he closed the distance between them. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor.

"Roni?" He looked up and locked eyes with her. Her brow was furrowed as she grew worried. Slowly a grin crept across his face. "I love you." he said. She smiled broadly, they had said it before but this time it felt like there was more behind it. She gasped as he dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?".

Her heart skipped a beat and before she could think the answer flew out of her mouth. "Yes!" She kissed his lips and then threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Suddenly she had a feeling of deja vu. She couldn't imagine how she could however. No one had ever proposed to her before.

Locked in their tight embrace, Roni couldn't see the sinister smile that spread across August's face.

 **Storybrooke** (Zelena's house)

Robyn was running through the living room attempting to build a tower out of blocks ten feet apart. She would take a block from a pile in the middle of the room and then run to one side and place it on the tower. Then she would return to the pile and repeat her actions, only this time she would run to the opposite end of the room. Zelena had asked her daughter what she was doing and Robyn had informed her that she was building a castle in baby talk. Zelena laughed and was happy that Robyn was tiring herself out without exhausting her mother.

Zelena was also thankful for her toddler's distraction because it helped her with her research. She had never given up on her search for her sister. Zelena knew in her heart that Regina was still alive. Although she was in the minority, with only Henry, Emma, and herself holding out for Regina's survival. The residents of Storybrooke had even had a memorial service for Regina after she had not been seen in a few months. The three of them had refused to attend, to them Regina was just missing.

Henry was handling the physical search and when Emma wasn't busy with her new baby or crying her eyes out she would search online. Zelena handled the magical end of the search. She had tried every locator spell imaginable and pored through every magical tome that related to finding someone. Every time she came up empty. She would not give up, her sister was out there somewhere and she was going to find her.

She shut the book with a snap and ran her fingers through her long red hair in frustration. It was like Regina had just vanished from the face of the earth. Zelena wouldn't entertain the thought that Regina might be in another realm, her sister was here and she knew it. Zelena couldn't explain it, but it was a feeling that would not be ignored.

Robyn came up to her and handed her a block. "Why thank you sweetie." Zelena smiled at her redhead daughter and Robyn laughed and continued her construction work. Zelena knew that Regina was out there just like she would know if Robyn was lost. It was in her blood.

In her blood.

Zelena looked at Robyn. Her daughter.

"That's it. That's the answer." Zelena whispered to herself. "Jeanie Maria."


	2. Chapter 2

**Storybrooke** (Granny's Inn)

 _ **Anna's Journal**_

 _I miss Erendelle. It's been over a year now since Elsa and I have been stuck in Storybrooke. I don't know what's been going on back home and I'm worried. Sven is in charge but he doesn't know how to rule a kingdom. Not that I know anything about it either, but Elsa does._

 _My sister is fine I guess, she hardly mentions home. She's thinking about Mulan all the time, which is okay I suppose. They're together now, well as together as you can get when one of you is a vampire. Mulan is handling her vampirism well. She's not feeding on people, which is good._

 _The people of Storybrooke have been tolerant of Mulan. I wouldn't go so far as to say welcoming, because most of them still stay away from her, but a few people are okay. The Charmings figured out a way to keep her from killing people and changing them to vampires too. With the hospital's help they have a system where they give her donated blood. At first they had a lot of people signed up for something called a blood drive and the whole town came out to donate. Then as the months went by fewer and fewer people turned out. Finally it just came down to a group of us donating every week. Luckily Mulan only needs blood every three days or Elsa would be bone dry. I have to practically tie her down to keep her from donating every day._

 _They seem happy together, they go on dates, they cuddle and they stare into each other's eyes constantly. I don't think they've gone any farther though and I'm pretty sure that's because of Mulan. Every time Elsa comes back from a date the room gets twenty degrees colder because she's trying to cool herself down. I think it's because Mulan doesn't want to be like that with Elsa until she's human again._

 _Who knows when that will happen, no one has seen Gold since he left with Dracula's remains. The only way Mulan can become human again is if someone kills Gold. I know Mulan want's to go to Dracula's realm and kill him but everyone is stuck here for now._

 _When Regina disappeared Emma basically went into hiding. No one sees her outside of their mansion and only her close friends and family are allowed in. The only way anybody gets to see the baby is when Snow is able to convince Emma to let her take the kid outside. They're all working on finding Regina and they just sort of forgot that there are a lot of us who want to get back home. If that's even possible now with Regina gone, but we don't know because they aren't talking to anyone about it!_

 _Pretty soon people are going to start to get really ticked off._

 **Storybrooke** (Granny's diner)

Ruby glanced over as the diner door opened. It was Tink coming in for her morning coffee and muffin. The fairie looked a little tired, Ruby understood why she was so exhausted. Ever since Tinkerbell had become the last fairy she was overwhelmed with things to do. Tink was in the process of piecing together all the magical knowledge that could be salvaged from Blue's office and the church. She was in also working on closing down the church and moving everything to the library. Added to that she had to service all of Storybrooke with their fairy requests. It had gotten so bad with all of the unimportant wish requests that Tinkerbell had to make an announcement to the entire town that wishes should only be asked for in case of emergency. All of the nonsense wishes about finding car keys or getting a raise at work were running her ragged. In her spare time she was working on trying to open portals to the other realms and find Regina. Tink was running on no sleep.

"Morning girl." Ruby said cheerfully, "You look like shit."

Tink laughed as she sidled up to the counter and plopped down on a stool. "Well that's good, because I feel like shit too." As she ran her fingers through her long curly hair tiredly Ruby set down the to go cup and the muffin. "I had no idea how easy I had it when I was just one fairy out of many. Being the only one is near impossible, I swear I'm going to have a nervous breakdown soon."

Ruby put her hand on Tinkerbell's shoulder and gave her a compassionate look. "I'm sorry Tink. The offer still stands you know, Dorothy and I will help you anyway possible, just say when."

Tink gave her a tired smile. "Thanks Ruby. I know you guys would help if you could. The only problem is that it's fairy stuff. You guys would have to be fairies to help me."

Ruby raised an eyebrow in thought. "Why don't you make more fairies? Can't you do that?"

Tinkerbell shook her head. "I wish. The rules are that fairies have to be grown and not made. The one time it was done the other way we wound up with Fiona."

Ruby nodded in deep thought. "But Fiona was kind of unbalanced before she was turned into a fairy wasn't she? So maybe if you had a better screening process it might work out."

Tinkerbell sighed. "Maybe, but the rules…" She started to whine. Ruby held up a hand to stop her.

"Didn't Emma and Regina say that they had broken all the rules of magic when they merged the dark and light magic together? Maybe that goes for fairy magic too." Tinkerbell seemed to seriously be considering the idea.

"You now Ruby, you just might be onto something." Tink said with a renewed energy. A spark began to grow inside her. "I'm going to start looking for candidates!"

Ruby chuckled. "Well don't look at me! I doubt werewolves would make good fairies."

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farmhouse)

The letters on the report in front of him began to blur. He blinked hard twice to try and bring them into focus, when the letters began to make sense he saw that he had already read this report before. David Nolan sighed and put the paper down on the table in front of him. He rubbed his eyes hard trying to wake himself up, he glanced at his mug of cold coffee. With a grunt he got up from his chair and stretched. A yawn fought it's way out of his mouth. He grabbed the mug from the table and headed to the kitchen.

He tossed the cold stuff in the kitchen sink and poured the hot stuff in his mug. He sipped at the brown liquid and grimaced, the coffee tasted burnt and he tried to recall when he had made the pot. He couldn't come up with the answer and decided to abandon any hope for a pleasant tasting cup and settled on extracting the caffeine instead.

David leaned against the kitchen counter and contented himself on another sip of the coffee. He allowed his mind to wander and thought about the events of the past year. Losing Regina had sent shockwaves all through Storybrooke, and with Regina's disappearance came Emma's withdrawal from the town and nearly everyone in it.

Without the town's mayor, Mary Margaret had to step into the role of running the town. People didn't realize just how essential Regina was to the day to day operations of Storybrooke until she was gone. David and Mary Margaret could not understand how Regina had balanced her work life, her personal life, and handling any emergency that popped up. It made them gain an increasing level of respect for the queen. Regina really did have a talent for ruling.

Then with Emma basically falling of the face of the Earth all of the sheriff duties of Storybrooke fell squarely on David's shoulders. The problems they had faced before with the refugees from the other realms had not gone away with Regina. In fact they had grown worse. Emma and Regina had promised them that they would open portals to allow them to return to their homes, but then Regina was kidnapped by August and Emma refused to do anything that didn't involve finding her lover.

The refugees had warily accepted Emma's grief as an excuse, but that lasted only so long before resentment began to grow. At first it was just grumbling and surly looks at the town officials, then the grumbling grew to protests. Protests in Storybrooke had never happened before and David assumed someone had taught the new refugees about civil disobedience. He supposed that he should be grateful for that, crossing a picket line was easier than crossing an angry mob with pitchforks.

Now the more vocal members of the protesters were escalating from civil disobedience to just plain old disobedience. The calls for vandalism had nearly quadrupled along with the instances of drunken disorderlies and bar fights. As more time went by David knew that things were going to escalate. He could only hope that some solution to their problem would present itself before something tragic happened.

Looking at the clock in the kitchen he saw that he would be back on duty in an hour. That meant that Mary Margaret would be home soon and they would get to spend their daily allotment of thirty whole minutes together without any outside distractions.

Zelena had become the nanny for Neil and Belle's son Gideon by default. She could work from home while researching ways to find Regina using magic. Belle, Mary Margaret and David all had to leave their homes to work. At times David felt sorry for Zelena having to deal with three toddlers at the same time but the children liked one another and that helped to buy some moments of peace for the woman.

David wished Emma would let Zelena take care of Jeanie Maria once in awhile, but Emma refused to let her baby out of her sight. If it wasn't for Mary Margaret or himself, the child would never see the outside. Even when they were able to take their granddaughter outside it would only be for a few hours. Emma seemed to think that Jeanie Maria would vanish just like Regina. It broke her parents hearts, but they allowed Emma to be overprotective with her baby. Emma needed to feel like she had control on something in her life even if it was a little unhealthy. Hopefully they would find Regina soon, but with each passing day David grew more and more pessimistic about their chances.

The front door opened and David came out of the kitchen to see his weary wife drop her purse and briefcase by the door. He gave her a grin that she returned wearily. They fell into a tired embrace. "Hey, remember sex?" She said into his chest.

David laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Vaguely. Maybe someday we'll actually have the time and energy for it."

"But I really miss it!" she whined.

 **Storybrooke** (the library)

Violet slid the book into the empty space on the shelf. She looked down at the cart and saw that she still had several books that still needed to be put back. Violet sighed, she was happy to help Belle but putting books away and cleaning up around the library didn't feel like the best use of her abilities. Not that she really had a clue what her abilities were. She knew she wasn't stupid, she had picked up a lot of what Belle had taught her about reading some of the more obscure languages. Belle even let her translate some passages every now and then. Violet just didn't feel like she was living up to her potential. She felt like she could be doing so much more, she just wasn't sure what that was.

It was almost noon and that meant Henry would be calling her soon. "I'll be outside for a bit Belle." Violet said as she grabbed her jacket and phone and headed out.

Belle looked up from a book she was transcribing from and waved her hand with a smile. "Okay, tell Henry I said hi."

Violet stepped out onto the sidewalk and pulled her jacket on, the air was a little crisp today. She sat down on the bench and held her phone, waiting for the call. The street was busy this afternoon. Although it wasn't the kind of busy that the residents of Storybrooke preferred. Most of the foot traffic was from refugees wandering the streets with nowhere to go. The mood of the townspeople worried Violet, not everyone was handling being marooned very well. Her father had tried to hire one of the refugees as help for the stables but the idiot turned out to be a thief. Then when her father confronted him the man stole a horse and ran. But without knowing Storybrooke the thief crossed the town line and lost his memory. The horse was able to cross back into town after the thief let it go.

Only Belle and Violet were interested in the fact that the animal was able to re enter the town while the man wasn't. The two of them wanted to experiment more with the idea that animals were not affected by the spell hiding the town. Sadly there were more important things to focus on beside their curiosity.

Her phone buzzed and the caller ID showed it was Henry. "Hey! Where are you?"

"Ohio." She heard him say. "Cleveland to be exact." Violet frowned as she tried to recall the map of the states from memory. Being in Maine she was able to cheat a little. She figured that everything else was either south or west, except for that one called Alaska that wasn't really attached to anything. Actually the map was kind of confusing to her.

"Oh." Violet answered a little quieter than normal. She heard Henry chuckle on the other end.

"It's a little right of the middle part." He said. Violet smiled, Henry knew that she was struggling with the geography. "I'm getting pretty good at this I think. So far I've managed to find everyplace that my mom isn't. I just need to figure out how to do it the opposite way and I'll find my mother in now time." She heard the attempt at humor but also the underlying frustration in his tone.

"It's going to be alright Henry." Violet said trying to comfort him. "You're mother was a tracker, your grandmother was a tracker, it's in your blood. You will find her." She heard Henry snort, she could tell he wasn't going for it.

"I wish you were right. Everyday I feel more and more like this is a wild goose chase." the defeat he felt was coming through the phone connection clearly. "I'll be an old man before I'm done trying to find her at this rate. Is this really the best way to do this? I can't really search the entire country like this. What if she isn't even the country? What if she's halfway around the world?"

Violet wanted to encourage him in some way, she wanted to say that he would find her and everything would work out. But she couldn't give him false hope, because she wasn't sure if she believed it herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seattle** (Roni's apartment)

Roni woke up and felt the emptiness of her bed. August had left sometime in the night after she had fallen asleep. She was used to it by now, but she thought it would be different now that they were engaged. It kind of bothered her a little. Roni considered herself a strong and independent woman, but it wouldn't hurt if August would cuddle a little more once in awhile. He was attentive for the most part, but sometimes he would get a little distant. She just chalked it up to him being a writer and they were naturally introverted, she would rationalize to herself.

Waking up alone all the time just left her feeling a little empty, like he wasn't fully invested in their relationship. She tried to dismiss the feeling, after all he had proposed to her. That meant he wanted to be together, didn't it? Once they lived together he wouldn't have any place to run off to either, she thought with a smirk.

Still, she couldn't help the feeling that she was missing something. Somehow in the corner of her mind there was a memory or a dream of someone. A fuzzy dream of long blonde hair and a goofy smile greeting her early in the morning. The harder she tried to grasp the memory the faster it seemed to slip between her fingers. It was running away from her and she wanted desperately to catch it. This was somehow important to her. Roni didn't want the feeling to go away. It felt so good. It felt like home.

Just like that, it was gone. It began to fade away like it was never there.

Roni got up and out of bed, and began to get ready to start her day. There was a shipment coming to the bar today and she needed to be there to meet the driver and pay. After making her bed she headed to the bathroom to start the shower. Although she liked where she lived sometimes she wished she had more room. Maybe a mansion or even a castle. She smirked to herself again, her in a castle, that's crazy.

The shower was warm enough now and she stepped inside. The warm water felt good on her skin and the pressure began to relax the knots in her shoulders. Why was she so tense? She should be elated that she would be getting married to August.

Shouldn't she?

 **Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's mansion)

Jeanie Maria was sleeping in her little bassinet right by the desk in Regina's office. Emma was on the laptop right next to her searching for Regina. She was using every tool she had ever utilised to track down bail jumpers during her bounty hunter days. Emma had already searched every state database for a Regina Mills. There were only a few, and none matched _her_ Regina. She had tried Cora Mills, Regina Queen, Regina Forest, Regina Crown, Regina Swan, Regina Swan Mills. Every name combination she could think of hadn't returned anything.

Then she tried the Jane Does that had been reported found at hospitals and morgues. Some had matched age wise but not physical description. She was relieved when those searches proved fruitless. The idea of Regina being dead was something that chilled her to the core of her being. Emma refused to believe that she was dead. Regina was alive, Emma could feel it.

Emma also felt the hole in her heart. Regina's disappearance had devastated her more than she ever thought possible. She never knew someone could miss someone else this much. When Regina's scent had finally faded from their shared bed Emma had laid there and cried for hours. The faint smell of apples that seemed to always be in the air inside the mansion was gone now.

Although she tried and tried, the blonde sheriff could not for the life of her keep the mansion as immaculate as Regina had. Every time she saw a pile of clothes on the floor it made her heartache to know that the mayor wouldn't be coming home to scold her for being a slob. Missing Regina was like an open wound that would not heal. Everyday it hurt more than the last, time was not helping the pain go away.

During her darkest days she had considered ending it all. The thought of living without Regina was overwhelming back then. Only the thought of Henry and Jeanie Maria growing up without either of their mothers had pulled her back from that dark abyss. Emma could not do that to her children. They didn't deserve to feel abandoned the rest of their lives because she couldn't think past her own pain.

That had been her rock bottom. From there she began to try to function again. Emma knew that they all thought she was going crazy. She never left the mansion. She wouldn't let their baby be away from her for long. They just didn't understand why she was behaving this way, but it made sense to her. Regina had been taken from her, but nobody was taking their little girl away. As far as leaving the mansion was concerned it was the only place in the world that she could still feel close to Regina.

They were supposed to be each other's happy ending. It wasn't fair. They had gone through so much shit in their lives and then they found each other. Two broken people brought together by chance or destiny, but finding each other nonetheless. Their hearts had been broken by others and by life so many times so all that was left were tiny pieces. Once they had come together they started to heal and look forward with hope. Finally, they had thought, someone else gets me! There is another damaged person in the world that understands me and accepts me for who I am. There is someone who loves me and someone I love back and we can be together forever.

Fate had different plans. Of course it would, thought Emma, why did she think that she and Regina would finally find happiness? What was it in their past had ever hinted that they would be this lucky?

Emma rubbed her eyes with her hands and shook her head to break the train of thoughts. It would take her down a dark place and she would wind up spending the day in bed crying into Regina's pillow. She couldn't afford to waste time feeling sorry for herself. She needed to get back to work. She needed to find her true love.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

It had been there forever. It could not recall growing from a seed or being planted, it only knew that it was alive. The tree's roots grew deep, so deep that they stretched into other worlds. The powerful magic coursed through the veins of this special tree and spread outward. Flowing ever outward, the magic would grow in these new worlds and radiate in unforeseen ways.

Realms would take the magic from the tree and spread it to its lands, to its animals, to its people. A myriad of realms would use this magic in different ways. Some would corrupt it, some would use it in benign ways, other realms may ignore it all together.

Their was one realm that the roots would not reach. Out of all of the infinite realms and the eons upon eons of time, one realm would remain out of the trees reach. It was this realm that the tree became fascinated by. Why could it not take root there? What made this world so different than the others? The tree's curiosity grew more and more. Unable to act by itself, it waited and it watched.

Eventually it saw that other realms began to take an interest in that world as well. The tree saw the others begin to travel back and forth to and from this world that had confounded the tree for countless years. These beings would bring their magic, the magic the tree had given them, into this realm. The tree could finally begin to expand into the world that it had only been able to observe from afar.

As its awareness grew it became captivated by one of those beings and for the first time in its existence the tree knew love. The magic grew slowly around this being, this woman, in a kind of dance. Once content to just observe, it now began to develop around her until it finally grew inside of the woman's heart.

Then something happened that the tree had not anticipated. The rules of magic had been upset the war between dark and light. Where before the tree had been balanced by both there was now a schism formed inside it. Inside this split between the dark magic and the light magic a kind of infection began to grow. The tree began to know jealousy, it began to know lust, it began to know hate. It became poisoned. Where before there had been a compassionate love for the woman a darker feeling grew. The tree wanted to possess the woman completely.

The tree manipulated others and fashioned an agent of itself, a form that would interact in the realms, through time and space. Through this form the tree could finally have its desire fulfilled, it would have the woman for its own. It would have Emma Swan, and it would destroy anyone that stood in its way.

 **Storybrooke** (Zelena's house)

If she didn't have her magic back Zelena knew that there was no way she could handle all of these kids. Thanks to barriers, protection spells, locator spells, and teleportation, babysitting three toddlers was manageable for a former wicked witch. After herding the children together and arming herself with enough toys to keep them occupied for a time Zelena allowed a green mist to surround them. In an instant they all disappeared from her home.

 **Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's mansion)

They all appeared in Regina's office in front of a confused Emma Swan. "Zelena? What the hell?" Emma said getting up from her chair and moving around the desk.

"Is that anyway to greet a guest darling?" Zelena replied in an airy tone. "You never come out of this place so we decided to pay a visit to my future sister-in-law."

Emma scoffed. "Sister-in-law, yeah right. Did you come just to make me feel like crap? I thought you had moved past all that wicked witch nonsense."

Zelena gave Emma a look of compassion and moved closer, resting her hand on the sheriff's shoulder. "No darling, that is the last thing I would do. I miss her as well." Emma nodded and tried to keep her eyes from watering but failed. "And as far as being my future sister-in-law, I have faith that that will happen one day soon. Perhaps even sooner than you think."

Emma raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh really? I've been working non stop for almost a year now trying to find her. I'm running out of ideas Zelena. What makes you think I will find her soon?"

Zelena waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh I didn't say you would find her soon." A confused expression crept over Emma's face but she waited for Zelena to continue speaking. "But she will." Zelena pointed a finger at the napping Jeanie Maria who was beginning to wake up from the noise of the three other children in the room.

"What are you talking about Zelena?" Emma said as she lifted her daughter into her arms. "How is my baby supposed to help find Regina?"

"Well the idea came to me like a flash of lightning today. We tried locator spells using my sister's belongings, your blood, Henry's blood, my blood. But nothing worked." Zelena began to explain.

"I remember." Emma said interrupting her. "That was early on and we gave up on it after awhile."

"Yes we did. But that was before you gave birth!" Zelena said excitedly. She was hoping Emma would make the connection, but the savior wasn't quite there yet.

"How does that make a difference?" Emma wanted to know.

"Using my blood or anyone else's blood might work if Regina was still Regina. But what if she had been changed? Transformed in some way or if she had lost her memory? Half measures wouldn't work. I share some of my sister's blood, but not all of it. Jeanie Maria is different however. She has all of Regina's blood!"

Emma looked skeptical. "But she has half my blood too Zelena. So I don't see how any of that helps."

Zelena rolled her eyes and in that moment Emma could see the family resemblance between the sisters. "You're not thinking magically my dear. Your daughter is a unique magical being. She was not created by the physical rules of normal conceptions, she was created purely through your shared magics. Jeanie Maria is completely Regina's as well as being completely yours in terms of magic. A child created by the union of true love between the most powerful magic users in all the realm? No matter where Regina is or what she has become or who she is now, her connection to her daughter is unbreakable and mightier than any curse or spell."

For the first time in a year a small flicker of hope began to light in Emma's heart. Could this be true? Everything Zelena had just told her made sense. Jeanie Maria was a child like no other. If her magic couldn't find her mother then nothing could. With a strength that she thought she had lost forever Emma stood straighter and squared her shoulders.

"How do we get started?".


	4. Chapter 4

**Storybrooke** (Mulan's camp)

Elsa was determined to make today the day she told Mulan that she loved her. Her light footsteps crunched into the frosty ground of the woods outside of Storybrooke. Mulan had made a camp a few miles away from the town. Far enough to be isolated from the citizenry but close enough for someone to walk, if that someone was so inclined. Elsa was the only one who was so inclined. Mulan was removed from the townspeople by necessity. Although she had not made any threats or done anything remotely menacing to anyone, no one was comfortable living next door to a vampire.

The exile didn't bother Mulan, she was used to being a loner, but it made Elsa furious. She hadn't met anyone as honorable or in control of themselves and their actions as Mulan was. It reminded Elsa of the treatment she had received herself from her own subjects. The peculiarities of people's fears puzzled her. They shunned people like Mulan and herself because of their power, supposedly. Yet they allowed the Evil Queen and the Dark One to live and work among them. It made no sense to her and seemed a bit hypocritical.

Elsa knew how gentle and compassionate Mulan was. She wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was to protect herself or someone she cared about. The noble warrior would sooner hurt herself over the possibility that she would harm another. Her sense of self sacrifice was one of the many things that Elsa loved about Mulan.

It was that love that was on Elsa's mind today and the reason behind her journey to the campsite. Elsa visited Mulan everyday to talk, go for long walks together, watch her hunt for her meals. Mulan had even started training her in self defense, even though Elsa was horrible at it. Mulan was patient and kind to her when Elsa would fall over when trying to throw a punch. She wouldn't laugh at her, she would just smile and help her up and encourage her to try again. They would spend all day together but Mulan would always make Elsa leave at sunset. She never wanted Elsa around her at night because of her vampirism. It frustrated Elsa to no end, she wanted to spend every hour of the day with Mulan.

The smell of the campfire was getting stronger in the air signaling her that she was close. She came to the clearing and saw Mulan sitting near her tent meditating. Mulan was wearing the Japanese ceremonial robes that Elsa had got for her. Ruby had helped Elsa get some things for Mulan through someplace called Amazon. The red head waitress had shown her a machine of some sort that was like a market where you could purchase anything. It was astounding to Elsa that such things were possible in this realm, but with Ruby's help and money she got Mulan clothes and creature comforts to make her isolation bearable.

For a moment Elsa just stood and marveled at the beautiful woman as she sat there in meditation. Her heart always skipped a beat whenever she saw Mulan and those butterflies inside her went crazy. Her long and thick black hair hung straight and free down her back. It shined in the light and was always perfect without a single strand of hair out of place. Her face was completely serene and appeared at peace.

Mulan's lips curled up in a smirk. "I heard you coming from almost a mile away Elsa."

Elsa's eyebrows went up in surprise. "You can do that from your meditations?"

At that Mulan sighed. "No." She stood up and dusted off her robes. "That ability came from the curse." She frowned. Whenever Mulan referred to her vampirism she called it 'the curse'. She hated being a vampire and everything that went along with it. Even some of the abilities that some would consider benefits made Mulan upset.

"Um, your hair looks nice today Mulan." Elsa said as a way to change the subject. Mulan grinned at the not so subtle queen of Arendelle.

"Thank you Elsa." Mulan bowed her head slightly. "You are as beautiful as always." Elsa blushed ferociously and Mulan felt her heart melt. The woman blushed so easily, and with her pale white skin it made her face glow like a sunset. Elsa smiled and twisted her hair nervously between her fingers. She lifted her hand awkwardly and poked Mulan's shoulder with a single finger.

"Oh, you." Elsa said. Mulan smiled shyly and Elsa felt her heart skip a beat at the sight. "Um, Mulan? I have something I want to tell you."

Mulan cocked her head in curiosity as her brows furrowed a bit. "Oh, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Elsa shook her head quickly. "Oh no! Nothing's wrong at all! What I have to say is a good thing." Elsa gulped. "I hope."

Mulan smiled. "Okay, would you like to go inside the tent and talk? It's a little cold out here."

Elsa looked around, she was only wearing her light blue gown. "Oh really? It's never bothered me anyway."

Mulan pulled the flap open and held Elsa's hand as she led her inside. Mulan had an air mattress that Elsa got for her and a bunch of pillows. Mulan led Elsa to the bed and bade her to sit and then took a seat next to her. They were close together and their legs touched.

Elsa cleared her throat, nervous from the physical contact. "Um, you see, well, it's like this." She struggled to get her words out. Mulan held Elsa's chin and moved her head to face her.

"Elsa, it's alright. You can tell me anything." Mulan reassured her with a smile.

The queen took a deep breath and released it. "Well, we have been dating for a while now. But you already know that. I'm sorry if I start to ramble, I do that when I'm nervous. Actually so does my sister so I guess it runs in the family. Although she doesn't just do it when she's nervous."

Mulan held up a hand. "Elsa, what do you want to tell me?"

"Mulan, I'm in love with you." Elsa covered her mouth with both hands after she finished and her eyes went wide. Her cheeks blazed red. Mulan opened her mouth slightly, forming a small 'o' with her lips. "Oh no. I shouldn't have said anything." Elsa said as her eyes began to tear up.

Mulan grabbed the other woman's hands and squeezed them. "No, Elsa. Stop, it's not that. I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Do you hate me? Did I ruin everything? I'm so sorry!" A tear rolled down her cheek. Mulan wiped the tear away with her fingers.

"No, you didn't ruin anything. I'm actually very happy you said it." Mulan smiled. Elsa looked surprised.

"You are?".

"Yes, because I haven't been brave enough to say those words out loud to you. Elsa, I'm in love with you." Mulan finished and looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Elsa's eyes brightened with joy. "Really? Do you mean it?" she asked hopefully.

Mulan nodded enthusiastically. "I love you, and I'm going to kiss you now!" Elsa said proudly. Both women closed their eyes and pressed their lips together tenderly.

A gust of wind blew the flap of the tent open and a rainbow of light radiated from them. They pulled apart in surprise. "What just happened?" Elsa said in bewilderment.

"I think, I think I'm hungry!" Mulan said excitedly. Elsa looked at her with a confused expression. "True love's kiss! It is strong enough to break any curse! You did it Elsa!"

"You're hungry?" Elsa was behind and trying to catch up.

"Yes! For food! It has been so long since I have felt hunger for food and not blood! I'm not a vampire anymore! You saved me!" Mulan smiled broadly. Elsa laughed happily.

"That's wonderful!"

Mulan's eyes darkened as she looked at Elsa's lips. "You are wonderful." She closed her eyes and moved in slowly. Elsa's lips parted as she let Mulan kiss her. Elsa felt the soft and wet tongue of the warrior slide into her mouth. Their two tongues began to move gently over each other. Their faces grew closer and the pressure on their lips increased as the kiss became more passionate.

Elsa moaned softly into Mulan's mouth as her pale blue eyes rolled up behind her eyelids. Mulan moved her strong hands up into the queen's ice colored hair and rested them behind her head. She pushed Elsa closer still as if she could completely absorb the gorgeous woman into her. The kiss seemed to go on and on as if time itself had stopped. Both women willed for the kiss to last forever but soon air became a necessity for them. They pulled apart with a shared gasp. Elsa felt Mulan's warm breath on her face as she felt the cool air coming from the pale lips in front of her. They opened their eyes and giggled happily together.

"Elsa, I" Mulan began to speak but was interrupted by a slim finger placed on her lips.

Elsa's lips curled into a grin. "Shh. We've talked enough. No more." Elsa moved forward for another kiss. Mulan chuckled but pulled back an inch avoiding the kiss. Elsa looked confused. "What's wrong?"

Mulan took a slow sensuous breath. "Nothing's wrong Elsa, it's just that now that I am human again I really want to.. I mean, I would like to." Elsa shook her head with a knowing smile.

"I know what you want." Elsa said playfully and gave her a light kiss. "And I want it too."

"Are you sure? I know this will be your first time. I just want it to be special for you."

Elsa looked deep into the dark caramel colored eyes of the samurai. "Yes I'm sure. I want my first time to be with you. I want all my times to be with you and you are special. To me. So please Mulan, make love to me."

Mulan smiled and kissed Elsa lightly on her nose. "I love you. If we start to do anything that makes you uncomfortable we can stop."

"I may be a virgin but I do know a thing or two." Elsa said with a sexy smirk. "I was alone in my room for many years and I got to know my body pretty well. As for the other things, well Dorothy and Ruby told me quite a bit about what happens between two women. I am very excited to do those things with you."

Mulan silently thanked Dorothy and Ruby. "Well, let's begin then your highness." Mulan said as she slid her hand up Elsa's thigh.

Elsa reclined onto the mattress and pulled Mulan down on top of her. Their lips pressed together again with a renewed hunger. Elsa gripped Mulan's back and felt the hard muscles underneath the robe. Once again she moaned into Mulan's mouth as she felt the heat rise between her legs. Mulan traced her fingers down Elsa's neck to her shoulder as she continued the kiss. Her hand moved along Elsa's collar bone and moved slowly down her chest. She cupped Elsa's breast gently in her hand. She felt Elsa's nipple harden under the sheer fabric of her gown. Elsa in response broke the kiss and panted against Mulan's neck. She sucked an earlobe into her mouth and hummed. Mulan began to slide her hand under Elsa's gown and let her fingers play with the now hard nipple.

"Oh Mulan." Elsa breathed and began to plant kisses on Mulan's neck. Mulan felt her core getting hot. She had wanted to make love to Elsa for so long, she could hardly believe it was finally happening. She felt Elsa's hands move from her back and begin to untie the fasteners on the front of her robe.

They began to move faster now. The lust and passion taking charge of their bodies. Hands began to move frantically as they peeled off clothing. The air in the small tent grew warm and their skin slick with sweat. Heavy breathing and soft moans were the only sounds that could be heard.

Mulan paused to look at the naked body of the woman lying beneath her. Elsa's skin was as white as snow and glistened from her perspiration until it shone brightly. The queen's breasts were small but perky, the nipples so light they blended into her snow white skin, they contrasted beautifully with the pink hardened tips. Her flat stomach went down to her hot center that was topped with a soft mound of white hair.

Elsa in turn gazed at the hard body of the warrior above her. It excited her to see Mulan's light almond skin against her own alabaster skin. Mulan's arm muscles were well defined and looked so strong as they supported her athletic frame above her. Elsa stared in awe at Mulan's tight abdominal muscles. Her hands moved tenderly over Mulan's tight ass. Elsa shook in lust as she felt herself grow slick between her legs.

"Mulan" Elsa gasped. "Please." The sound of the queen begging her drove Mulan to new heights of desire. She dove onto one of Elsa's nipples and sucked it into her mouth hungrily. At the same time she placed a hand on Elsa's burning core. Elsa squealed in ecstasy at the contact. "Oh yes!" she cried out as Mulan slid her fingers over the wet folds before inserting a long finger inside her. Elsa's back arched as she tried to pull more of Mulan inside her. Mulan began to slide her fingers in and out of the wetness faster and faster. Elsa's fingernails dug into the hard back muscles of the warrior.

Mulan felt herself losing control as Elsa moved faster in response to the increased motion. She straddled over Elsa's thigh and pressed her own wet center against the leg. She rubbed herself up and down and felt the waves of pleasure ripple through her body. "Elsa." she groaned. Mulan felt the walls of the other woman clench around her fingers. Elsa's body grew rigid and she let out a scream of pleasure as the orgasm ripped through her. Mulan felt Elsa's cum coat her hand and it made Mulan rub her clit on Elsa's leg faster. Her stomach muscles tightened and her own powerful climax pulsed through her and soaked Elsa's thigh.

"Elsa!" Mulan exclaimed in enjoyment. She crumpled on top of the other woman and their wet bodies pressed together. They laughed together as they tried to catch their breath. "That was incredible." Mulan said breathlessly.

"Yes. It was more than I ever expected! I want to do that with you all the time!" Elsa said with an ear to ear smile.

"We can do that whenever you like." Mulan grinned.

Elsa gave her a lust filled look. "What about now?"

"Right now?" Mulan laughed. Elsa nodded her head rapidly, smiling broadly.

"Yes please!"

"As you wish your highness." Mulan said as she leaned in for a kiss.

 **Seattle**

August smirked as he rode his motorcycle away from Roni's bar. It was almost too easy, he thought. His plan to destroy Regina was going smoothly. By changing her memory it had been simple to convince the woman to fall in love with him. He had written all of her wants and desires so he was able to play upon them with ease. Pushing all her buttons made him feel triumphant. All the times she had called him a puppet were being turned on her with a vengeance.

It filled him with satisfaction seeing the so called 'true love' of his beloved Emma under his thumb. He hated Regina with a passion and wanted to continue this torture forever, but he knew he had to be running out of time.

Although the Storybrooke residents could be dense, they weren't completely stupid. He knew that eventually they would find Regina. In fact he was counting on it. He wanted them to find her broken and shattered so badly that she could never love anyone again. August was determined to crush Regina's heart like she had crushed so many hearts in her past.

He thought about how gratifying it was going to be see the Evil Queen devastated. He could hardly wait. He wanted to see the tears on her face and count every one as they fell. He chuckled to himself.

This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's mansion)

Emma felt like she was dreaming. Did Zelena really come up with a way to find Regina? Was it going to work? Would she actually be with Regina again? It had to be a dream, this couldn't be real.

Zelena was going over one of Regina's spell books that she kept in her office. She was researching the specifics for the spell she wanted to cast. Emma had texted Belle to let her know that Gideon was with them at the mansion, so she could pick him up there after she was done at the library. She had to talk to her mother about the possible breakthrough in their search for Regina. After three rings Mary Margaret answered in a husky voice.

"Hello, Emma?" Snow's voice was raspy, she had definitely been sleeping.

"Mom? Were you asleep?"

"Oh, I guess I nodded off. I was supposed to pick up Neal from Zelena's" Snow said as she began to wake up.

"It's okay mom. Zelena and the kids are here." Emma told her.

"Oh? What are they doing over there?" Emma hadn't really had an open door to visitors for a long time. Having Zelena and the kids at the mansion was out of the ordinary.

"Mom, Zelena thinks she has a way to find Regina!" Emma exclaimed.

"What? Are you sure?" There had been many false starts and dead ends in the months after Regina's disappearance. She didn't want her daughter getting her hopes up again.

"Yes! I know this is going to work! I'm going to find her!" Emma was getting very excited and Snow did not want her daughter to be disappointed again. Snow didn't know how if her daughter could come back from another setback.

"Okay sweetie." Snow wasn't going to try and lower her expectations over the phone. The only thing that would accomplish is to get her daughter pissed off at her. "I'm going to come over."

"Alright, see you soon." Emma ended the call. She knew her mother was going to tell her to be prepared for the possibility that this would result in another failure. But it didn't feel like that to Emma this time. It really felt like this was going to work. In her heart it felt like something had finally been awakened after being dormant for far too long. It felt like hope.

"I believe I have it Emma." Zelena said from Regina's desk where she was sitting with the book in front of her. Her green eyes had a fire in them that Emma knew came from the possibility of finding her sister.

"Oh my God Zelena! I can't believe we are this close! I just have a feeling this is it!" Emma was pacing in front of the desk with a huge smile on her face. "So what do we need?"

"A drop of Jeanie Maria's blood, and the globe Gold had in his shop." Zelena told her.

"I'll text Belle and have her run it over here." Emma's fingers shook as she typed on her phone. When she had finished Zelena had come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find her Emma." Zelena said with a smile.

"I know." Emma embraced her as tears of happiness spilled from her eyes. "I know."

Mary Margaret was making coffee in the kitchen when Belle finally arrived with Violet in tow. Belle carried the globe into the kitchen and set it down on the island. Emma was rocking her daughter in her arms and Zelena had the book open on the counter.

"I had to get it out of storage. It was one of the first things that I had packed when I closed the shop. Sorry it took so long" Belle said in an apologetic tone.

Mary Margaret was the only one who acknowledged Belle, the other two women were too preoccupied with the globe. "That's alright Belle, would you like some coffee?" she asked.

Belle nodded. "Thank you. I'm going to go get Gideon, I'll be right back." Violet followed her out of the kitchen.

"I'll go with her and watch the other children." Violet said.

Snow smiled. "Thank you Violet."

"Are you ready?" Emma said to Zelena. Zelena looked up from the book again.

"Yes. Now you need to prick the baby's finger on the needle at the top. Then her blood will show us where Regina is." Zelena explained.

Emma didn't want to hurt her baby, but she couldn't live without knowing where to find her lover any longer. She had to keep telling herself it was just like Jeanie Maria was getting a vaccination from the doctor. It would only hurt for a second. She held her daughter tight as she moved closer to the globe. "It's going to be alright baby. It will only hurt for a second and mommy will be right here. I don't want to do this but this will help us find your mother." Emma took a deep breath as she looked down at her daughter who looked up at her with Regina's eyes. Emma's eyes began to water. The baby wouldn't remember this, she wouldn't hold this against her. Emma couldn't shake the feeling that she was betraying her daughter. She took the tiny arm in her hand gently and moved it closer to the needle. Emma placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead as she pressed the baby's finger onto the sharp needle.

Jeanie Maria wailed and her cry felt like a dagger through Emma's heart. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Emma cried and shed as many tears as her daughter while she tried to console her. Mary Margaret went to help her but could only stand and watch while her daughter rocked her grand daughter.

Zelena put the scene that was going on around her out of her mind and concentrated on the globe. She recited the required incantation and watched as the drop of blood was absorbed into the needle. Soon the orange glowing aura inside the globe showed the blood drip slowly descend and swirl around and around. The orange began to form into images.

"That looks like the United States." Emma said as she watched intently. Jeanie Maria began to quiet down. The image slowly changed again. "That's the west coast." Emma said. Her voice was beginning to crack. This was the closest she had come in nearly a year to finding Regina.

"Look." Mary Margaret said. "It's changing again."

"That's Washington state." Emma had tears in her eyes again. "That's Seattle!" Emma shouted, startling the baby. Jeanie Maria cried again and this time Snow took her from Emma who didn't resist as she bent over the globe. "She's in Seattle!" Emma smiled through her tears as she looked at the other women in the kitchen. All three women were crying.

Violet heard the knock at the door and she put down the block that Gideon had given her. Glancing back at the giggling toddlers for a second she made her way to the front door. Upon opening it she was surprised to see the last fairy on the threshold. Tinkerbell had a wry grin on her face that caused Violet to reflect it with a confused smile of her own.

"Tinkerbell? Hello, what are..?"

Violet didn't get to finish before Tinkerbell cut her off. "How would you like to be a fairy?" Tinkerbell had an enormous grin on her face. In response Violet's jaw dropped, she was stunned. Tinkerbell leaned forward and poked her head inside, looking around inside the mansion.

"Can I come in?"

 **Just Outside Cleveland, Ohio** (motel room)

Each motel room he slept in began to look the same to him. The bed just a couple feet from the door and right next to the only window in the whole place. The window that was always too large to open, so he had to keep the drapes closed. The drapes that were always too thick to let enough sunlight in and too thin to give enough privacy at night when the room lights were on. The television on the cheap dresser that matched the cheap nightstand by the bed where the phone with the incredibly loud ringer sat.

Really the only thing that differed from motel to motel for Henry was the bathrooms. They all looked the same, but he was feeling like he could now write a review guide for all the motel bathrooms in the northeast quarter of the continental United States. There were some that his adopted mother would be impressed by with their cleanliness. Most of them were clean enough to do the trick, although Henry made sure not to touch the walls of those bathrooms when he showered. Finally there were those bathrooms that Henry could swear haven't been cleaned since the Reagan administration. When he encountered those bathrooms he would forgo a shower and go to a gas station to wash up in their sink, sometimes earning a puzzled look from another customer walking in.

At least this one had pretty decent wifi, he thought. He would be able to Skype with Violet tonight. He really missed her and wished he was back in Storybrooke with her. But he knew that he would be going insane if he was back home while his adoptive mother was missing. Being out here may have just been him spinning his wheels, but at least he was doing something. If he was home he would be doing nothing and that was unacceptable to him.

He had the heart of the truest believer, everybody told him that. He did believe he would see his mother again, he really did, but he was worried that it might be later rather than sooner. What if it took months? What if it took years? Many years? The thought would send him into a tailspin of depression. What would that mean to Emma? What would that mean to Jeanie Maria? His mother had already missed his sister's birth, what if she missed even more of her childhood? Her first steps? Her first words? Her first day of school? He knew that Regina would never forgive herself if she missed those milestones in her daughter's life. It was a heartbreaking scenario to consider. They had to find her.

His cellphone buzzed and he looked down and saw the display as Ma. He was used to her calling once or twice a day with some new idea to try or some new place to search. So he wasn't really feeling to optimistic for any real news coming from his birth mother.

"Hey ma. What's up?" he answered the phone casually as he checked his email to see if any kind of alerts came from the various websites he had signed up for.

His mother was practically screaming into the phone. "She's in Seattle! She's in Seattle!" Those were the only words he could make out, everything else seemed to be an excited jumble of unintelligible words.

"Wait, what? Calm down ma, I can't understand you." He tried to remain call and find out if he had actually heard her right.

"Henry, Regina's in Seattle!" he could hear his mother trying to catch her breath.

"What?!" Henry shot up out of the bed, nearly knocking his laptop to the floor.

"Henry, the spell worked! She is in Seattle!"

What spell, Henry thought. "Are you sure ma? We've had false leads before that didn't turn out to be anything." He was hoping his mother wasn't getting her hopes up again only to have her heart crushed again.

"Zelena used your sister's blood to locate her. It's really her Henry. It's really her."

He had to sit down. Could this be it? Was this the break they needed? "I, I" He was stuttering, there were no words coming to him. His brain seemed to have gotten stuck in a loop. They found her. They found her.

"We don't know where in the city she is. But we know she's there." his mother was saying. He had to shake his head to come back to reality and process what she was telling him. "I'm leaving on a plane tomorrow." Emma said.

"You're leaving Storybrooke?" Henry asked her. He was a little wary about his mother traveling so soon. She had just barely began to function again and hadn't even left the mansion yet. "Maybe I should go." He offered.

"No." her voice was strong and firm. "I'm going. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm going to find her." He hadn't heard that tone from his mother in a long time. Her mind was set and there was nothing or no one who could change her mind. "I want you to come back here and help look after your sister."

"Why? Grandma and Grandpa are still there. I could help you search faster." he reasoned.

"August is still out there somewhere. Mary Margaret and David are too distracted by other things. I need you here to protect Jeanie Maria." He was not going to win this argument so he backed off.

"I'll leave in the morning." he told her.

"I'm going to bring her home kid." He heard the confidence in her voice. "Your mom is coming home."

Deep in his heart he believed her.

 **Roni's**

The glass slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground, luckily she was behind the bar and the rubber mat saved it from breaking. As she bent down to pick it up she cursed under her breath. This was the third glass she dropped today and her workers were starting to notice. They were giving her a wide berth today because they could sense the foul mood she was in.

He wasn't answering his phone. In the morning she got worried that he might have been in an accident. She had called every hospital in the greater Seattle area and there was no August or anyone matching his description admitted in any of them. After that she called the police stations thinking that maybe her soon to be husband had gotten himself arrested. Once again, no August.

As the day progressed her mood went from concern to anger. She couldn't explain the feeling, but she felt like she would know if something had happened to him. He was ignoring her. Why was her fiance not returning her calls? It was all she could think about all day.

It felt wrong to her. Their relationship just felt wrong. Love wasn't supposed to feel like this, was it? The times where he felt distant even when they were together or the workman like way he sometimes made love to her seemed to be happening more and more often.

'Made love' was a stretch if she was being honest with herself. They fucked, there was not much love involved.

Why was she getting married to someone who treated her like this? Maybe she was just settling, she thought. Maybe she wasn't going to find anyone better. This could be her last chance at love. Her last chance to have her happy ending.

"Happy ending?" she said under her breath. "Where the hell did that come from?" An image popped into her head. Blonde hair, bright blue green eyes. A name that was just out of reach.

Just then the bar door opened and she looked up. "Well, well. Look who decided to turn up." she growled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Roni's**

August smirked as he sauntered into Regina's bar. She looked pissed, her arms were crossed and she was scowling at him as he approached her. He calmly sat on the bar stool and put his arms on the bar in front of him. Her mood was exactly what he hoped for, frustrating her was key to his plan of crushing her absolutely.

"Hey babe." He leaned in and attempted to kiss her. She pulled away with a frown before he could kiss her. "What's up? Did I do something wrong?" He asked innocently, knowing full well what he had done.

"Don't 'hey babe' me!" She wagged her finger at him accusingly. "Where were you? I've been trying to call you all day and all I got was your fucking voice mail!"

He kept the slightly amused smirk on his face. "Whoa, calm down Roni. What are you getting so upset about?" He knew he was adding fuel to her fire and was enjoying every minute of it.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She raised her voice and drew looks from her workers and customers alike. She blushed from embarrassment and lowered her voice before she spoke again. "I'm supposed to be your fiance and you can't be bothered to call me?"

"I left my phone at my apartment." He shrugged his shoulders. "I've been out all day." He was intentionally being vague to arouse suspicion.

"You've been 'out'?" She said in disbelief. "Out? Are you kidding me? Out doing what?" How was he not getting it? How could he not see how this behavior was not okay?

"Take it easy Roni. I was running errands and calling publishers about work." He said with an edge in his voice, trying to push her farther.

"Telling me to take it easy is the same as telling me to calm down and that is pissing me off August!" She was starting to see red. Was this the caring guy who she had agreed to marry? "And you were calling publishers? How the fuck were you calling publishers if you left your phone at your apartment?"

He hesitated, hoping it planted a seed of doubt inside her. "I made the calls when I stopped back home after I finished my errands. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I left about a dozen messages on your phone! Did you not see them when you got home?" He was behaving like she was the one who was being unreasonable and it only served to anger her even more.

"I saw them, but I figured that I was going to see you later anyway so I just deleted them." He was finding it difficult to hold back his laughter. Behold, the Evil Queen in all her splendor, nearly frantic over a few missed calls. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I thought you were in an accident August!" She felt tears pricking her eyes. She was growing more and more emotional and it was upsetting her greatly. She wanted to fight back the tears and not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, but she was losing the battle. "I didn't know if you were dead or alive! Don't you see how this makes me feel? Like I don't even matter to you! I'm supposed to be your wife damnit!"

He found the tears rolling down her cheeks absolutely delicious, she was crying over him and not Emma Swan. It was hilarious. "Hey, I'm sorry that you got so upset Roni, but I told you I was busy. And if you're going to be my wife, you have to learn to be cool about this, I don't need to be under 24 hour surveillance!"

"Are you trying to put this on me?" She was slackjawed. "You think I'm being unreasonable? You don't tell me what you do when you're not with me, you run out of my bed after you fuck me going to God knows where, and you act like this is my problem!"

His phone vibrated just then, he had set a timer for it to go off before he came into the bar. He pulled his phone out of his jacket and looked at the display while he held up a finger signaling her to be silent. "Gotta go babe. We can pick this up later." He was already getting up before she had a chance to respond.

"You're leaving? Now?" She couldn't believe how he was behaving just now. He was treating her like garbage, like she was less than nothing. "We still have to talk about this August!" She yelled at his back as he walked out.

"We'll talk about it later. I'll swing by your place after I'm done with this." He said while he pretended to text, not once looking back at her.

"Done with what? Don't walk out of here! August!" But he was already gone. She looked at the door as it closed and felt her heart breaking. The tears were flowing freely now and she felt the eyes of everyone on her. She ran from around the bar and up the stairs to her office.

She slammed the office door behind her and plopped down on the chair behind her desk. She put her head on the desk and began to sob. Why was he treating her this way? He said he loved her but he was acting like her feelings didn't even matter to him.

Deep inside her she heard whispers telling her that she didn't deserve love. No one would ever love her. August was the best that she was going to get and being with him was better than being alone. Her sobs shook her body and her forearms were soon wet with her tears. There wasn't anyone in the world that wanted her or needed her.

 **In the air over the United States**

 _The smoke was burning her eyes and the heat from the fires were unbearable. Emma cradled Regina in her arms as she knelt on the forest floor. The sound of the trees cracking and snapping from the flames sounded like gunshots all around them. Her face was wet from sweat and tears, her hair full of sot._

 _The blood had turned Regina's gray blazer black around the thick shaft of wood that had pierced her abdomen. It had gone in under her rib cage and gone all the way through and out near her spine. Emma couldn't touch it or even look at it, the branch had killed the only woman she would ever love._

 _Blood mixed with the red lipstick that was painted on the perfect lips with the cute little scar and leaked from the corner of her mouth. The lips that she had kissed a million times before and soon would never kiss again. Regina's breath was shallow and her voice was so soft that Emma brought her ear inches away from it to try and hear her lover's final words to her._

" _Emma…." She felt the weak pressure of Regina's breath on her skin._

 _She pulled her head up so she could look into the chocolate brown eyes that blazed with light from the surrounding flames. Mascara was running down her cheeks extending the shadowy effect that was eerily similar to the way she made up her eyes when she was the Evil Queen. There was no evil in those eyes now, only love was reflected back to Emma._

" _I'm here Regina!" Her voice was hoarse and her throat scratchy from the smoke that was choking her. "I'm holding you babe! I'm holding you!."_

 _The red lips curled into a weak smile. A shaky hand rose and touched Emma's cheek and the blonde leaned her face into it. "I see you Emma…" Regina spoke softly._

" _I will always love you…"_

 _Emma shook her head as her own hand pressed Regina's to her cheek. "Don't say goodbye Regina! Please don't say goodbye! I need you! I need you so much! Don't leave me! I love you! I love you!"_

" _I know you do my love." Emma could see Regina's eyelids drooping slowly. She was slipping away quickly. "Tell Henry, I love him. Tell our daughter I love her." Her voice was getting weaker._

" _You can tell her yourself Regina! You're going to make it! Stay with me please! You can't die!"_

 _Regina tried to laugh but coughed blood instead. She smiled up at Emma. "Of_ _course I can die you idiot." She finished with a slight smirk._

 _Emma was sobbing and trying to speak through them. "But I'm your idiot!" She tried to smile but her lips were quivering too much. Regina nodded slightly._

" _Yes you are Emma. You'll always be my…." The brown eyes glazed over and then she was gone._

 _Emma crumbled and shook with sobs. "No! Regina! Come back! Come back! Please! I love you! I love you!" Her words disintegrated into incoherent wails. She touched her forehead to the lifeless cheeks of her lover's._

" _Well now that that's over, we can get on to our business." Emma looked up and saw August smiling and looking unaffected by the fire and chaos around him. The fire of hate burned inside Emma's heart rivalling the fury of the flames around her._

" _I'm going to kill you." She promised him._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regina!" She gasped as she shot forward in her seat, startling the older man sitting next to her. Her face was covered in sweat and her skin felt cold from the plane's air conditioning. Her eyes were wild and she looked around frantically trying to comprehend her surroundings.

"You okay miss?" The older man said from the next seat.

"What?" She breathed in confusion. She felt the soreness in her hands and relaxed the vice like grip she had on the armrests. Her whole body was shaking and she willed her limbs to stop. She cast a puzzled glance to the man seated next to her, a balding man with glasses probably in his sixties. "It was a dream." She stated it almost as a question.

The man chuckled. "Sounded more like a nightmare. Who's Regina?"

Emma's breathing started to normalize. "My fiance."

He gave her a disapproving look and a grunt before turning back to the plane's window.

Emma gave the back of his head a frown and muttered under her breath. "Homophobe." She refused to waste anymore thought on the man and tried to make sense of her nightmare.

It felt so real, it was so vivid. Unlike most dreams she could recall, this was so clear it was like it was actually taking place. From the smell of the burning trees to the wetness of Regina's blood on her fingers, it was all too real.

She shuddered. What if it wasn't a dream? What if she was seeing the future? Her magic might be showing her what was going to happen, Emma didn't know enough about magic to know if that was possible.

No, she thought firmly. That was not the future. She was not going to hold Regina in her arms as she died. Emma was the savior and she would save her true love. Regina was going to be okay, she just needed to find her first. She began to grind her teeth nervously, this plane could not get to Seattle fast enough for her.

 **Storybrooke** (Regina and Emma's mansion)

Henry unlocked the front door and walked inside the dark mansion. He nearly announced himself by force of habit but stopped. No one was home. He heaved a melancholy sigh.

Everything was supposed to be so different than what it had all turned into. He should be a year into college now, studying creative writing. His mothers were supposed to be married and raising his little sister together in this very house. How did everything get so fucked up, he thought. He knew the answer to that question, August. The Author.

Tired legs and feet climbed the staircase and navigated the hallway from memory. He stopped at the open door of his parents' bedroom and looked inside. Empty, a dark thought slipped into his mind that maybe it would be empty forever. What if Emma couldn't find Regina? What if something happened to Emma and he lost both mothers? He shook his head trying to force the depressing notion out of his mind. There was always hope, Emma was a Charming after all.

Their bedroom showed the evidence of Emma packing in a hurry. There were drawers and closet doors open and clothes all over. He grinned slightly as he pictured what his adoptive mother would say about the mess Emma had made.

" _Miss Swan! I don't know what type of flop house you think this is, but this bedroom belongs to a queen and we are a bit more refined!"_

" _Geez Regina, if it bothers you so much hire a fucking maid already!"_

He chuckled as he stepped away from their doorway and went to his room. He plopped onto his bed without even taking his coat off. Henry raised his forearm to his head and covered his eyes, he was going to pass out any second now. His mind drifted to what he could do now to help. He was not about to just sit there and babysit while Emma was across the country trying to find Regina on her own.

He had to admit that he hadn't been much help so far in their fight against The Author. Somehow August was always a step ahead of Henry when he tried to write a way to help Emma. His powers would just not work when he tried to write anything that had to do with August or his mothers. Any attempt to put something down on paper would just result in scribbled unintelligible messes. He just didn't possess the magical knowledge to figure out a way to get around this, and there wasn't anyone available to ask. No one was around who had enough magical knowledge.

His mother might, but she was missing. Zelena was powerful but her knowledge of magic history and theory was lacking. Belle was just the opposite, she might be the best in research but she wouldn't know where to start looking without any real magical intuition.

Henry shot up from the bed as he thought of the only person who possessed both the magical power and the knowledge of everything magical. He might not be able to write a way to help his mothers directly, but he could write a way to find the one man who could help him.

He was going to find and bring back Rumplestiltskin.

 **Hyperion Heights**

The night air was chilly on her face as she walked slowly down the sidewalks of her neighborhood. Her jacket helped to keep her warm but she still held herself tightly. The walk was supposed to be clearing her head but the thoughts that kept running through her head made that an impossibility. She loved her neighborhood, the people, the buildings, the sounds. Tonight she couldn't enjoy any of that.

Love is weakness. Her mother had told her that over and over again when she was growing up. Allowing someone into your heart left you vulnerable, it made you dependent on them. When you became dependent on someone else you sacrifice your control over your own life. You let that person in and they will betray you, they will hurt you, and it will be all your fault. No one can ever love someone unconditionally. That kind of love doesn't exist. True love doesn't exist.

That's what she had been taught and it was the way she had lived her life. One time in her life she had done just that and left herself open, and it cost her dearly. Daniel. They loved each other and she gave him her heart. When he died in that car accident it nearly broke her. Love equaled loss, and the loss of Daniel haunted her to this day.

It had taken her years to allow herself to feel again, to try and love someone. She always kept people at arm's length, never allowing anyone to get close. After years of doing it she began to get a reputation. They called her frigid, stuck up, a bitch. Being alone all the time turned her bitter and resentful. She resented other people being happy and loved.

If only people would take the time or make the effort to get past her defenses. If someone would get over her walls they could see the real her. It was like the story of The Ugly Duckling. If there was someone who would love her for her they would change her from that ugly duckling into a beautiful Swa-

How did she get back to her apartment? She must have been on autopilot as she wandered around and just subconsciously come home. Sighing to herself, realizing she was just as tense as she was before her walk, she slid her key into her apartment door lock.

"Surprise baby!" His voice startled her and she automatically pulled her arm back and opened her hand palm up. Why had she done that?

"Whoa! I didn't mean to scare you baby." August said as he waded through the dozens of heart shaped balloons filling her living room. He wrapped her up in a hug even though his hands were holding a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to speak with an edge in her voice but the words came out softer than she intended. No one had ever made such a fuss over her like this before.

"I wanted to apologize to you for the way I was acting before. I'm sorry I was being such an ass." He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

She shook her head at him but she felt herself already forgiving him. Love was weakness. "You were being an asshole, not just an ass." She smirked.

August chuckled. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

She began to hug him back automatically. Shouldn't she still be angry at him? "What is it? Publisher issues?"

August pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I wish. No it's something worse, somehow my crazy ex found out that I got engaged and I heard she's on her way here to try and get back together with me."

Roni felt her blood start to boil. "What? Who does this bitch think she is?!"

"She's crazy. When we were together she was so clingy that I just had to break up with her. Then she started stalking me, leaving creepy voicemails, one time she broke into my place because she thought I had a girl there. When I say she's crazy it's not just hyperbole. This woman is off, she's dangerous. I'm worried about you Roni. She might try to hurt you."

She laughed humorlessly. "Let her try. I'll roa-" Wait, was she about to say she would _roast_ her? How was that even possible. "I mean, I can take care of myself. Who is this bitch anyway?"

August exhaled and looked her in the eyes. "Her name is Emma Swan."


	7. Chapter 7

**Transylvania** (Dracula's castle)

 _ **About one year ago**_

He appeared in an underground crypt. Ironically he had just escaped another underground crypt just moments ago, although this one was much dirtier than the Mills family crypt. Obviously this one had not been cared for in quite some time, the dirt and dust under his feet that covered the stone floor was nearly an inch thick. He was in total darkness in the sealed room. As he was about to feel his way around the walls for a torch to light he felt a familiar sensation growing inside of him. His magic was returning.

Curious that it would return to him in this realm even though he had lost his magic in his own realm. With much satisfaction he raised his free hand and the wall sconces flickered to life lighting the vault with fire light.

It was refreshing to feel the tingle in his limbs again. It had been taken from him when the Savior and the Queen had united the dark and light magic during the final battle. Rumplestiltskin had wielded his magic for centuries, therefore when it was taken from him he felt naked and vulnerable. He detested being vulnerable, as a lifelong coward he needed to have his power to feel comfortable and confident. Being a vampire had helped in that regard, but with his addiction to power it was not enough. Vampirism was not the same as magic, with magic he had the potential of gaining unlimited power. That had always been his goal in life, to be the most powerful being of all. It was the only way that he could assure his safety and be assured that he would never be bullied or tormented ever again. He had also craved power to keep his family safe from harm, but deep down inside he knew that was only a secondary concern. His greed for power and control had always been a selfish one, he used his worry for his family to rationalize his lust for it to others and sometimes even to himself. Yet during moments of true introspection he was aware that he was lying to himself. Power was his true motivation, his only motivation.

The crypt was sparse, containing only the torches on the wall and an elevated coffin. He walked to the coffin with the urn containing his master's ashes. He bristled at the thought, Rumplestiltskin had no master. He was always the one in control, the power behind the scenes. When he made bargains with people he was famous for always tilting the scales for his benefit. This time Dracula had wound up on the better side of the deal. When Rumplestiltskin found himself in Underbrooke he was offered a way to return to Storybrooke by the Count. In exchange for release from the underworld Rumpelstiltskin would have to become a vampire and carry out Dracula's orders. He was desperate to get back to his wife in child so he agreed to the deal, but so far he had been unable to reunite with his family. Thanks to the curse of vampirism, he was bound by the master of vampires orders.

An arrangement he was planning to end soon.

Using his free hand he opened the coffin lid and saw the soil inside covering the bottom. As a vampire Dracula needed to return to a coffin containing soil from his original gravesite. He could only be resurrected here and he needed to be brought back in order for Rumplestiltskin to be free again.

The urn was sealed with a protection spell that was weak enough that it caused him to use little to no effort in dispelling it. The person who cast this was probably someone who had no magical energy themselves, they had probably cast it from reciting the spell from a book or scroll. The urn opened and a cold gust of air escaped through the open top. He upended the container over the open coffin and allowed the ashes to spill onto the soil. Once the urn was empty he closed the lid of the coffin and waited.

He was unsure how long the process would take, he had never studied vampirism thoroughly as his realm had none. It could take minutes, hours, or days. Without the need to eat or sleep he had all the time in the world and he would use that time productively.

Rumplestiltskin sat on the dirt floor with his back to the wall, facing the coffin. He would use the time to go over his plan in complete detail. If there was one thing that he was better at than anyone was formulating intricate plans that always succeeded. With this plan he was confident that he would be the ultimate winner of the bargain he had made with Count Dracula.

 **Storybrooke** (Mayor's office)

Anna felt that there had to be something for her to do and she figured that helping Snow White with city administration was it. After all she helps run a kingdom, along side her sister and a boatload of advisors, but she has at least some experience. Storybrooke was in dire need of administrative assistance and everyone knew it. With the loss of the Queen and the Sheriff there was a huge hole in the leadership of the small town.

Snow White and Prince Charming were royalty, but honestly, they were more suited to adventuring than ruling. Anna had heard that Charming had been a shepherd before he was a prince. Herding sheep was a little different than ruling subjects, although not always Anna thought with a grin.

The young princess didn't think that she was better than anyone, she simply had received the training for being an effective ruler. Although Elsa was the Queen by birthright, her self-imposed exile had made it unclear to the royal court as to what type of ruler she would be. So they had spent considerable time in teaching the younger sister the fine art of diplomacy and administration. Sure she hated every minute of it, but Anna was not one to shirk her duties.

So with Snow White obviously needing help, Anna made her way to city hall. She needed to get out of the small room she had once shared with her sister anyway. It had become quite lonely now that Elsa spent most of her time at Mulan's camp. Now that Mulan was human again, they spent every night together in her tent. Anna was happy for her sister, she had never seen Elsa glowing with joy like she was now. It left Anna with no one to talk to most of the time now, and the girl desperately needed to talk. Sometimes Anna felt like she would burst if she couldn't vocally express herself to someone.

Walking into the city hall she came to the mayor's office and stopped by the secretary's desk to be announced. There on the desk was a placard reading 'Back in one hour'. The secretary must be gone to lunch mused Anna. She began to contemplate whether she should come back later or just go in to talk with Snow without being announced.

While she thought on the idea she became aware of noise coming from the office of the mayor. Snow White was in her office so Anna decided right there that she would just go in and speak with her. Her hand was an inch away from the doorknob when she was stopped dead in her tracks by the sound of a moan.

Anna was no stranger to sex and didn't consider herself a prude, but the idea of someone having sex at work wasn't something she ever considered. Her face flushed from embarrassment she was about to turn and leave but another moan seemed to fix her feet in place. Snow was surely enjoying it judging by her moans.

"Oh David, yes." Anna heard through the door. "Fill me up. I need it."

Anna felt herself leaning closer to the door to hear better. Now she could make out the sounds of rhythmic grunts coming from Prince Charming. Anna felt her collar grow warm and her heartbeat accelerate.

"Give me that big cock. Yes, fuck me, fuck me." Was this the woman who was called Snow White? Anna smirked to herself that she sure wasn't behaving like she was as pure as the driven snow right now. The sound of bodies slapping together began to hypnotize her, it had been so long since Anna had been fucked. Between her legs a warm feeling began to radiate.

"You want it like this baby?" That was the deep voice of the prince.

"Fuck yes! Bend me over this table and fuck me!" Snow said huskily.

Anna's imagination was going wild as she pictured the well built prince taking the pixie cut brunette from behind. Her panties were becoming moist from her own juices as her breath began to grow shallow. The sound of table legs scraping against the floor began to increase in its pace. Snow was being pounded by David's hard shaft and that excited Anna so much that she licked her lips hungrily.

Her hand moved on its own and Anna wasn't aware of its actions until she felt it sliding inside her pants. While Snow was taking David's cock on the other side of the door Anna massaged her clit. Anna's other hand slipped under her bra and toyed with her nipple making it erect and tender.

"Fuck me David! Fuck me!" Snow was getting louder and it was making Anna hornier. Anna wished she had access to her own husband's hard cock so she could take the throbbing member in her mouth. Her lips parted as her fingers moved faster on her clit.

David was grunting harder and Anna assumed that he was getting close to finishing. The thought of taking a warm load of cum in her mouth and swallowing it down drove Anna to the edge and she felt her muscles clench.

"Fuck." She breathed quietly as she felt her juices coat her hand as the orgasm shook her body.

"Princess Anna?"

Like a rocket Anna's hand flew out of her crotch. Wide eyed and breathless she spun around to see a confused looking Henry Mills. "Making toast!" Anna blurted.

She watched as Henry went beet red and wide eyed. "I'm so sorry!" He said with a stifled laugh. "I was coming to see my grandma." He turned away allowing Anna to straighten her clothes.

Anna's mouth opened and closed as she found herself speechless for the first time in ages. At that moment they were both treated to a squeal of ecstasy from the other room. "Yes! Yes! I'm coming!"

There eyes met again and they both nearly died of embarrassment. "Oh my God." Henry whispered. He shook his head desperately trying to remove the sounds he was hearing.

"I was" Anna stuttered. "That is, I needed. I mean I didn't need it. Not it mind you. I was coming. I mean coming to see her too. Not coming like I mean I want to help. Oh no. Not help like that. I want to help with the town. Running the town. Not help like you thought. If that's what you thought. I don't know what you thought. I mean how could I. I can't read your mind. I didn't hear anything. Hi Henry. How are you?"

Henry wished that he had magic like his parents at that moment. He would teleport anywhere to get out of this situation. "I didn't see anything." He said as he looked down at his feet. "I didn't hear anything. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Oh God Snow!" David screamed.

"Good, I'm good. Anna moved around Henry and went to the secretary's desk. She picked up a notepad and pen. "You know what? They're busy, I'm just going to leave a note and go. Bye!" She scribbled something and ran out like she was shot out of a cannon.

Henry was confounded on what to do. He looked around and decided that he too would leave a hastily scribbled note and left. He decided to use the back exit instead of following the princess from Arendelle out the front.

Why couldn't he have elderly grandparents like everyone else?

 **Storybrooke** (Tinkerbelle's house)

"Will I get wings?" Violet asked Tinkerbell excitedly.

Tink rolled her eyes slightly. "Yes, but you won't see them unless you shrink down or fly." The girl had an awful lot of questions.

"Do they hurt if you sit on them?"

"Well yeah, they hurt just like anything else on your body." Tink sighed. "Look, enough with the questions for now. I've got the dust, I got the wand, we can do this. Now, for the last time, are you sure this is something you want?"

Violet looked down at her hands for a moment. They were sitting in Tink's living room with the fairy seated on the couch and Violet on the floor. The coffee table between them was covered with scrolls, books, potions, and a bag of pixie dust.

The young girl looked up with confidence.

"Yes. I want to do this."

Tinkerbell nodded and grabbed her wand of the table. "After the transformation I will help you enchant your wand and show you how to use the fairy dust."

Violet frowned in confusion. "What's the difference between fairy dust and pixie dust?"

Tink playfully swatted Violet with her wand. "I thought I said no more questions! Now let's do this thing." Tink waved her wand over Violet's head and a pink light began to streak from the tip. Tink took a pinch of pixie dust from the bag and sprinkled it onto the girl's head.

Violet began to notice a vibration inside her that grew stronger with each passing moment. Her vision clouded and she saw an explosion of bright colors whirl in front of her. There was a strong gust of air that blew in her face and then died away as quickly as it began. Her vision returned to normal and she could see a smiling Tinkerbell staring at her.

"Did it work?" Violet whispered.

Tinkerbell nodded happily. "It sure did! Welcome to the life of a fairy!" She reached across the table and embraced the young fairy.

Violet smiled broadly. "I can't wait to tell Henry!"

Tinkerbell's smile disappeared. "You haven't talked to him about this?"

The newly made fairy frowned at her mentor. Why was she looking at her like

that? "I wanted to surprise him." Violet said slowly, worry starting to creep into her voice. "What's the problem?"

Tink looked down and closed her eyes. The girl was so young and Tink had rushed her. The older fairy felt guilty, she should have given Violet more time to think things over beforehand. It was Tinkerbell's fault, she was thinking about helping herself and not about the life altering decision the girl was making. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Violet, I'm sorry. There was a reason that all the fairies came over as nuns from the Enchanted Forest. I should have been more clear about that, I thought everyone knew." Tink felt awful. She could see a kind of understanding descend upon Violet.

"What are you telling me?" Violet spoke softly.

"Fairies can't have lovers. I'm so sorry." The room fell silent. Suddenly Violet's phone buzzed. It was a call from Henry. The two fairies looked up and their eyes met, Tinkerbell was the first to turn away as the phone continued to buzz.

 **Seattle** (Roni's apartment)

She looked down on the kitchen table. "Where did you get this?" She said slowly to August, never taking her eyes of the object lying in the center of the table.

"Does it matter? I told you she was dangerous." August said calmly to her.

"Yes it matters! What do you expect me to do with that?" Roni was getting nervous. "Is it yours?"

"Yes it's mine. I have it for protection and now I want you to have it for the same reason. She could come after you and try to hurt you."

Roni was feeling touched that he was so concerned about her but also apprehensive about the thing on her table. "And you really think it would go this far? That I would actually have to use this on her?"

August nodded. "This woman has done time in prison Roni. She can be violent and unbalanced, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He lied. "Please, do it for me. It would make me feel better if I knew you were armed."

Roni exhaled and picked up the gun from the table. Slowly she turned it over in her hand wondering if she could shoot someone. If it came down to it, could she shoot Emma Swan?


	8. Chapter 8

**Seattle**

It was late when her flight got in from Boston. She wasn't able to get back to sleep on the plane so she was exhausted when she finally got to the hotel. Ordinarily she refused when bellhops offered to take her bags to the room, but Emma was too tired to even pull her suitcase and carry-on through the lobby. He led her to her suite and she tipped him after he opened the door.

The suite was an elegant one, one that she was sure Regina would appreciate. She hoped that after their reunion they could come back here and celebrate. She could never afford something like this on her own. That was one of the perks of being engaged to a queen, a credit card with no limit. Regina was savvy enough to bring all the treasure from her castle when the curse was cast. The woman was loaded. When Regina first told Emma how much money she had it nearly floored the former group home resident.

In the Enchanted Forest Regina had been born into wealth and had never wanted for anything. When she informed Emma about her bank balance she had said it in an offhand manner. The little girl who sometimes went to bed without having had anything to eat all day inside Emma could not understand Regina's nonchalance. In the past Emma used to dream about money and how happy she would be if she was rich. Then as she learned more about her lover's past she truly began to understand how happiness couldn't be bought. Regina had always been rich, but until Henry she had never been happy.

Emma made her happy too, the blonde thought with a smile. Emma remembered how sometimes she would be doing something like reading or just watching television and she would look up to see Regina staring at her and smiling. The happiness would be plainly visible on the mayor's face as she looked lovingly at Emma. Those smiles would be kept in Emma's heart forever. Whenever the sheriff got depressed she would open the vault of her heart and recall one of those smiles and feel whole and loved.

Like a zombie she stumbled to the huge bed and flopped down onto her back. God, it felt so good, like she was lying on a cloud. Her eyelids were heavy as a grin crept on her face. They were going to make use of this bed when they reunited. Emma knew she wouldn't even get to take of her jacket before sleep took her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to sleep and dream of her beautiful, smart, loving, and brave Regina.

 _Emma looked around at the darkened landscape of stone formations and… mirrors?_

" _Damn it. I'm in that 'behind the mirror' world again."_

 _Every kind of mirror could be seen, from intricately ornamented full length ones to small ones from makeup compacts. They were all darkened by swirling black clouds except for one that she could just make out ahead of her. It was about half a football field away and was on an elevated peak that she would have to climb._

" _Well, I don't have anything better to do." she muttered as she walked toward it. There was a narrow valley with mirrors on both sides leading to her destination. She looked in some of the mirrors along the way just to make sure there was nothing to see inside them._

 _The mirror she was walking to was going to be different. She knew in her heart that the mirror was going to show her exactly what she was looking for. This mirror was going to let her see Regina._

 _Time seemed to pass quickly and slowly at the same time, there was no real feeling of the passage of time in this mirror world. Then she was climbing the rock formation, it seemed like she had just been walking a minute ago. She made it to the summit and faced the mirror._

 _Colors and light began to take form in the mirror. Emma held her breath as she waited for the image to focus. Then she was there in the mirror, Regina. Her Regina._

 _A smile spread on Emma's face and she felt tears pricking her eyes. It had been so long since she had seen her true love and it was nearly overwhelming her with joy. Instinctively her hand reached for the image._

" _Look at her, she's so beautiful. Her hair is shorter, shorter than I've ever seen it. And curly too? Ooo I like it. Sexy." Emma was smiling, she had missed seeing her so much._

" _What is she wearing? A tshirt? A Rolling Stones tshirt! Oh my God! Regina wearing a Stones tshirt!" This is fantastic! I wish I had a camera!" She laughed for what felt like the first time in forever._

" _Hey, that's a bar. She's in a bar, wait is she a bartender?" Emma could see that Regina was behind the bar and appeared to be serving drinks. "Okay, so she has a job in a bar. But where?" Emma squinted as she tried to find anything that might identify the bar._

 _Then Regina looked like she saw someone. "Who is she looking at? And why is she giving THAT look? That's MY look!"_

 _Emma saw that a man was coming toward her but all she could see was his back. "No." She whispered, anxiety was building inside her. The man leaned in and Regina's lips parted, Emma knew Regina's facial movements by heart. She was about to kiss this man! Her fear was growing. Their faces moved together and they kissed passionately. Emma felt that she was going to be sick. They pulled apart and Regina turned away to get a drink order from another person and moved out of Emma's view._

 _The man slowly began to turn to face Emma and her heart rate accelerated. She knew that leather jacket. Her hands closed tightly into fists. The man was now fully visible and Emma saw him clearly, her jaw clenched. There stood August with a smug look on his face._

" _You fucker!" Emma screamed at the reflection._

 _He seemed to be looking right at her. How? How could he see her? Then he winked at her. He winked right at Emma. She screamed and pounded the mirror with her fists, shattering it into a hundred pieces._

"No!" Emma screamed as she shot up from the hotel bed. She was covered in sweat and breathing hard. "He's playing with me." She said to the empty room. Her brows furrowed in anger. "Well I'm here you fucker and I'm coming for you."

 **Storybrooke** (the library)

"You want to go and bring my Rumple back?" Belle asked, trying not to get her hopes up. She was well aware of Rumple's popularity among the citizens of Storybrooke. While he was alive he was barely tolerated around town. If she was being honest with herself, their tolerance of the 'Dark One' was fueled mostly from fear. Fear of upsetting him in any way. When Rumplestiltskin died Belle would characterize the mood of the people as relief for most and happiness for a few. He had made many enemies through his bargains during his long life. Belle wished that people had taken the time to get to know the real him. Although she knew that Rumple had never made that easy for anyone, not even her.

"Yeah, I need to find a way to beat August for good, and only Grandpa can figure out how." Henry explained to her.

"You're right about that Henry. I've pored over book after book and I still haven't the slightest idea on how to stop the Author. But if there was anyone who knew how, it would be Rumple." She nodded back to him. "How do you expect to get him back? He's over in Whale's realm, and that's populated by vampires! You could be killed Henry. Your mothers would never allow you to go, it's too dangerous."

"I know, I know. No one trusts little baby Henry to take care of himself." He said in sing-song while rolling his eyes.

"Henry, you know that is not true. We just don't want you to be reckless with your life." Belle placed her hand on Henry's forearm.

He sighed. "Sure, but I wasn't planning on going alone. I was going to ask David and Mary Margaret. Also I think I could get Mulan and Elsa to come along too. Maybe Mal and Lily too. Might come in handy to have a dragon or two on my side." He finished with a smile.

"I'm not your mothers so I can't stop you if you really want this. You're a man now and able to make your own decisions. But Henry, I need you to understand how dangerous this is. If you go there and something happens to you while trying to get Rumple back I'll never forgive myself. He would never forgive himself. So please, I'm asking you one last time, is this what you really want?" Belle said with a heavy voice.

Henry thought for a long time. What he planned on doing was dangerous, and this time he wouldn't have either of his mothers to bail him out. He would be truly on his own, because even if the others came with him he knew that he might have to make his stand alone. That's when he realized that he had already made his choice.

"Yes. I'm going."

Belle searched his eyes and saw the resolve in them.

"Right then." She said standing up. "Let's get to work."

 **Storybrooke** (Granny's diner)

Henry cleared his throat. "Okay, can I get everyone's attention?". He looked around the dinner and sighed as the conversations between everybody in the diner continued. "Hey! Everybody!" At last all the sidetalk ceased after he raised his voice to a shout. "Okay, thank you."

Assembled in front of him where his grandparents Snow and David, Belle, Zelena, Mulan, Elsa, Anna, Maleficent, Lily, Tinkerbell, Ruby, Dorothy, Granny, and Violet. Henry noticed that Violet looked nervous, she had been since he called her. It felt like she needed to tell him something but didn't want to. Instead of trying to push her to talk he decided to let her tell him whatever was bothering her when she was ready. He had other things to worry about anyway.

"I gathered you all here because I have an announcement. I'm going to the vampire realm to bring Gold back."

"What?" Snow and David said simultaneously, their shock mirrored on both of their faces. The rest of the crowd broke out into exclamations of disbelief. Henry shook his head at the white noise that they were all creating and held his hands up to stop them. Of course his grandparents wouldn't be stopped that easily.

"Henry, what are you thinking?" Snow said in admonishment.

"It's too dangerous." David spoke at the same time.

Henry did a very Mills-like eyeroll, their reactions were so predictable that he had known exactly what they would say. "I have to go and bring him back. He's the only one who can help me use my author powers to stop August once and for all. If I don't do this he is just going to keep screwing with my moms. Look, I know it's risky but I have to do this. And I'm not planning on going alone, that's why I asked you all here. I'm looking for volunteers."

There was muttering coming from the group. He hoped that he had gotten past the objections and they were discussing who was going to accompany him. His grandparents were the first to respond. Once again, predictably.

"If you are set on going then we're coming too." Snow said. David stopped her.

"Not so fast Mary Margaret. I'll go, you should stay here."

"What?" Snow turned to him surprised. "I'm going with you."

"If something happens to both of us who is going to be there for Neal? It would be irresponsible for both of us to leave him here. You know that."

She looked as if she was about to argue but then stopped herself. Finally she looked down at her feet and then back up to him. "You're right, we can't leave our son all alone. Fine, you can go and I'll stay here." She poked him in the chest with her finger. "But you bring my grandson back here safe and sound!"

He chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise."

"Well, I'm not going." Zelena spoke up. "I have a baby too, if anyone cared to remember. And besides, I never liked the little man anyway."

Mulan raised her hand. "I will go with you Henry." Henry nodded his appreciation, he had hoped the warrior would agree to come with. He assumed he would need her fighting ability over there.

"If Mulan is going then I'm going too." Elsa stated as she squeezed one of Mulan's arms and looked into the samurai's eyes. A silent message to keep each other safe passed between them.

"Well I want to go if Elsa's going!" Anna said. Elsa shook her head.

"No Anna, if I don't make it back then you will be the ruler of Arendelle." Elsa pleaded with her sister.

Anna sighed. "Fine. But you better be careful."

"Great!" Henry exclaimed. "Anyone else?" He looked around at the others in the diner. Dorothy looked at Ruby who looked like she wanted to speak.

"No." Dorothy told her wife firmly.

"Oh come on Dottie! Werewolves are supposed to hate vampires! It's like I have to go!" Ruby whined.

"You listen to your wife missy!" Granny interjected. "I don't want you running around and getting bitten by a vampire!"

"Yeah, I married a wolf not a bat. And it looks like you're out voted." Dorothy said as she tapped Ruby's nose with her finger.

Ruby gave Henry an apologetic look. "Sorry kid. Gotta do what the wife says."

"It's alright Ruby." Henry acknowledged.

"I'll go Henry." Lily announced.

"No. Absolutely not!" Malificent exclaimed. "You could be killed and I just got you back."

"Mom, Emma's my friend. If I sat on the sidelines and something happened to her son I would never forgive myself." Lily explained to her mother. "And she would kill me, so I better make sure he gets home safe."

Malificent sighed. "I guess, you're right. We don't need to get the Savior or Regina angry at us. I'm not going to have them lock us both under the library for letting Henry get killed. But I'm coming with you."

"Cool!" Henry said. He had hoped to get at least one dragon, but both coming would greatly increase their odds of survival.

"Well, we're staying put." Tinkerbell said. "We fairies are going to be busy here."

Violet looked stricken. Henry looked puzzled.

"We?" The wheels were turning in his mind. "You're a fairy?" He pointed to Violet. She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. Tinkerbell looked back and forth between the two.

"Should I not have said anything?" She asked.

 **Seattle** (hotel room)

She sat in the bed hunched over her laptop. She sipped on her third root beer that was now room temperature. Emma ran her fingers through her hair and gave her scalp a good scratch. She checked the time on the computer. It was a little past three in the afternoon, she had been going at this since about six in the morning.

She had started by searching for any bar named Regina's. No luck. Then any named Mill's. Nothing. Henry's? No dice. Emma's, maybe? Nada. That would have been cute though, Emma thought. She shook her head and got back to work. After that she had to begin the laborious task of searching different combinations. Regina's Place, Regina's Tavern, Regina's Bar. Mill's Place, Mill's Tavern, Mill's Bar. Henry's Place, Henry's Tavern, and so on and so on. Queenies. The Poisoned Apple. Enchanted Forest. Hours upon hours, combinations upon combinations, variations upon variations.

Finally after her brain was completely frazzled she tried a different tactic. Emma started down a directory of all the bars in the city and looked for any that had a website. If they did she checked if any had pictures of the owners or the workers on them. It was torturous, but she kept at it.

After a few hours of that she came away with nothing to show for her efforts. A short break for pizza and then she went back to work, this time listing all the bars that didn't have websites. She would have to go to each one in person and look for her. Emma's eyelids began to droop and she caught herself nodding her head a few times. With a yawn she decided to take a nap. If she was going to be up all night doing a bar crawl then she better try and get some sleep. By the time her head hit the pillow she was already on her way to dreamland.

" _Regina!" There was some kind of purple fog everywhere. It was thick and Emma could barely see ten feet in front of her. Something deep inside her felt like Regina was close. "Regina!"_

" _Who are you?" Emma heard the voice she had been longing to hear for months._

" _Regina? Where are you?" Emma cried out as she started forward. She hadn't been able to tell which direction the voice had come from._

" _Who is Regina? My name is Roni. And who the hell are you?"_

" _It's me Emma!" There was a form starting to appear in front of her. Emma ran to it. It began to come into focus and take the shape of her true love._

" _Emma? Emma Swan? The crazy bitch who is stalking my fiance?" Roni said with an angry snarl._

 _Emma could see Regina clearly now and her heart fluttered being so close to her. She wanted to take her in her arms and kiss her but she stopped short. "Fiance? Are you talking about August?!" Emma said with a mix of anger and disgust._

" _Yes my fiance August! He told me all about you and how much of a crazy stalker you are! Stay away from us!" Roni threw up her hands. "Why am I arguing with you in my dream? I can't even see you. None of this is real, I just have to wake up now."_

 _Emma was now only a foot away from Regina and she waved her hands in front of the chocolate brown eyes. "You can't see me? I'm right in front of you."_

" _No I can't see you, crazy stalker bitch." She spat. Emma missed the sass from the mayor but right now she could do without it._

" _I'm not a stalker! Listen August has put a spell on you!" Emma explained._

" _A spell? What, like magic? This is the craziest dream ever." Regina sighed._

" _Yes, your name is not Roni! It's Regina Mills! You were born in the Enchanted Forest! We share a son Henry! You have to remember him right? Henry? You adopted him!" Emma pleaded._

 _For a moment it looked like Emma had triggered something, a look flickered on Regina's face. Emma's heart soared with hope but then it was crushed a moment later when the looked disappeared from her face. "Henry, that was my father's name. But I don't have a son lady and I definitely wouldn't share him with you."_

" _But we do Regina! You have to believe me! We're getting married! I had our daughter, Jeanie Maria!" Emma was getting emotional, why couldn't she remember her?_

" _You had our daughter? How exactly did that work? Oh let me guess. Magic?" Regina smirked._

" _Look Regina, if you don't remember our kids maybe you'll remember this!" In frustration Emma lunged forward and grabbed the brunette by the shoulders. She pulled her hard into her lips and kissed her with everything she had. Roni brought her hands up in surprise and tried to push Emma off of her but the blonde was stronger than she was. Roni tried to speak to demand Emma to stop but her lips were pressed to tight with the other woman. She began to wiggle but couldn't escape the vice grip of Emma's hands._

 _Emma tried to put all of her love into the kiss. Tears rolled down her cheeks as_

 _she felt her true love struggle against her. Why couldn't she remember her? True love was supposed to break any curse. Why wasn't it working?_

 _Then Emma felt Regina stop pushing her away. Regina's hands began to relax against Emma's arms. Her lips started to relax and Emma felt them part a little. A small moan came from Regina and Emma felt like there were butterflies inside her. Emma was able to slowly slide her tongue into Regina's mouth. Regina's hands started to pull her closer instead of push her away. Emma felt her kiss her back and the tears of sadness on her cheeks were replaced by tears of happiness. They kissed for a long time and Emma never wanted it to end, but then she felt Regina slowly pull away. Emma watched carefully as Regina's eyes focused on her, slowly a smile spread on the mayor's face._

" _Emma, you found me." Regina said softly._


	9. Chapter 9

**Roni's**

Her head snapped up from her desk where it had been lying. She had fallen asleep in her office, that never happened before. She had just gotten really tired all of a sudden and dozed off. Roni felt like there was a dream too, but it was fading quickly from her memory. It was a good dream, she could feel the remnants of the happy emotions she had during it. What was it about? Someone. Someone very special to her. Someone with long blonde hair.

These dreams were becoming more and more frequent and left her feeling very emotional when she woke up. Roni never put much stock in dream examination before but the frequency of this woman showing up in her dreams made her question whether she should rethink her opinion. Something was there, these dreams meant something.

Or maybe it was just stress. She was under a lot of it lately, her relationship with August being a major contributor. She was getting married, she was in love.

Hurray?

There was a knock on her office door followed by August letting himself in. "Hey Roni." He smiled as he planted a peck on her cheek.

"Hi." She said simply as she pretended to look at some of the papers on her desk.

"Something on your mind?" He asked as he sat down next to her on her desk. Like she really wanted his ass sweat on her desk.

"Nothing." Why was she feeling so ambivalent towards him. "I don't know. It's this gun you gave me, I don't know if I can use a gun on someone."

"I told you already. This woman is dangerous. She's a criminal. She's been in jail." He put a hand on her shoulder making her skin crawl. "I know she is going to try to hurt you. You need to protect yourself."

She looked up and studied his eyes. Why was she feeling so unsure about this? "I guess you're right." She sighed in resignation. "You know the woman after all. I'll be on my guard." She gave him a small smile.

"I just want you to be safe baby." He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

A voice deep inside of her was telling her that what her fiance just said might be a lie.

 **Seattle** (Hotel lobby)

"Hello? Henry?" Emma answered her phone while she walked from the elevator into the lobby. Her Uber was waiting outside and she was anxious to get going. "What's up?"

"I've got an idea on how to take care of August once and for all." He said to her over the phone.

Emma grimaced. "Yeah me too. A couple doses of lead in his ass should do it." She hesitated to get into the car. She held up a finger to her driver, she didn't want to have this conversation in the car. The driver nodded and settled into his seat.

"I mean it ma. I think grandpa knows a way to stop the Author forever." Henry replied.

"David? What the hell does he know about the Author?" Emma straightened up on the realization of what he had just told her. "No! What are you thinking kid? You are not going after Gold!"

"Ma we have to get him back. If we don't know how to take him out for good August is just going to keep trying to tear you two apart. There isn't anybody else with his knowledge and you know it. Ma this is the only way for you and mom to be safe forever."

"You know he's working with Dracula right?" Someone gave her a quizzical glance as they walked by her. "Not to mention he's trapped in a whole realm of vampires! Besides you can't get there anyway without Regina and I making a portal, so this whole plan is over before it starts because we are not doing it!"

"We don't need you guys for this." Henry stated firmly. "The fairies are working on creating beans."

Her driver looked at her impatiently. Emma held up her finger again apologetically. "You think Tinkerbell is going to be able to make beans?" Then her brain caught up to what she had heard him say. "Wait? Did you say fairies? As in more than one?"

"Yeah." Henry said with a depressed tone in his voice. "Violet became a fairy."

"Violet's a fairy now?" Emma exclaimed as another man gave her a dirty look.

"Homophobe." She heard him say as he walked by her. Why couldn't Henry have called five minutes ago when she was still in her room. This was really not a conversation she wanted to be having in public.

"Yeah, Tink asked her and Violet agreed before talking to me about it." Emma could hear the anger and hurt in his voice.

"I'm so sorry kid." She had asked Regina a long time ago why all the fairies had come to Storybrooke as nuns after the curse. She could only imagine the heartache Henry was going through now that his girlfriend had essentially ended their blossoming relationship. "But you are still not going through this idiotic and suicidal plan!"

"Emma." She was surprised by his use of her first name. "I'm over 18 now. I really don't have to do what you tell me anymore. I was just letting you know what we were planning. I wasn't asking for permission."

The driver beeped his horn. Emma just waved him off to let him go. "Asshole! I just wasted fifteen minutes!" He yelled at her as drove off. She flipped him off.

"Henry, don't do this. You could be killed." Emma pleaded.

"I'm not going alone. I have a samurai an ice queen, two dragons and Prince Charming coming with me. I think I'll be okay." He was joking trying to defuse the situation.

He was stubborn, she wondered if he got it from him or Regina. What if he got a double dose from both of them? That was a frightening thought. He did sound like he was bringing enough firepower to keep him safe. He was an adult now. When the hell did that happen anyway? Wasn't he just at her doorstep in Boston telling her he was her son? Where had the time gone?

"Henry." She said with her voice cracking. "I'm just worried about you. Regina and I would die if something happened to you."

"I know ma, and I love you too. But I'm going to be okay, I can do this. Trust me." He sounded like a man. She sighed, the reason he sounded like a man was because he was one now.

"Okay." Emma relented. "You just come back to us Henry. And not as a vampire either!"

Henry chuckled. "Okay ma. I'll make you a deal, you find mom and I won't become one of the undead."

Emma smiled. "Well I already won this kid, because I'm on my way to her now!"

"What?! Really?" Emma recounted to him everything she had found out. "Roni? I don't see mom as a Roni? Or working at a bar!"

"I know. I may have to take a couple pictures and post them." She joked.

"This is great news ma! Good luck but be careful, you know August will be close by and he'll be waiting for you." Henry told her seriously.

"Don't worry about me kid, you just be careful too."

"I will ma. Go get her. Love you."

"Love you too kid." He ended the call and Emma opened her Uber app. She saw that her rating had dropped a whole star. "Guess I'll be taking a cab." She sighed.

 **Transylvania**

"You have done well Rumplestiltskin. It was very fortunate for me to cross paths with you. You are very resourceful, I put a very difficult task to you and you succeeded." Count Dracula sat up in his coffin and climbed out. As he spoke he walked to one of the walls and pushed on an exposed brick that triggered a hidden door. Inside the hidden compartment was a black suit and the naked Count began to get dressed.

"Then we can consider my service to you at an end then." The former imp was anxious to be free of the vampire lord.

Dracula finished putting on his black coat and smiled at Rumplestiltskin. "Yes, well I'm afraid that I can't allow that."

The former Dark One exploded in fury. "What?!" His vision began to cloud with his anger, which had turned white hot in its intensity. "We had a deal! You get me out of the Underworld and I bring you here! That is the end of our arrangement!"

"I'm altering our deal." Dracula smiled slyly. "I think I will keep you as my new servant. Renfield was not as useful as you are. I would be a fool to allow you to go. After all good help is hard to find."

Rumplestiltskin shook with rage, as a master of bargains this betrayal went against his core beliefs. His voice came out as a whisper through gritted teeth. "I warn you, those that break their agreements with me never, ever go unpunished."

Count Dracula chuckled in contempt. "Rumplestiltskin, you are under my control. You are my thrall, you are bound to me by my power. There is no way for you to defy me. Now come, we must deal with my former servant Renfield. It is time I reclaim my throne."

He moved to the doorway and opened the exit to the crypt. Rumplestiltskin watched him go. The Count believed that he had outsmarted him. He had anticipated the vampire lord would back out on their deal and had made his plans accordingly. No one outsmarted him on a deal, no one. Dracula would pay and he would pay dearly.

 **Storybrooke** (in front of the library)

"I thought magic beans were like super rare and only giants could grow them." Ruby was talking to Tinkerbelle as the crowd was milling about on Main Street.

"They are, but where do you think the giants got the beans from?" Tinkerbelle winked to the werewolf. "Giants aren't known for their magical abilities after all. The fairies created the beans and then gave them to the giants to guard them."

Ruby furrowed her brows in surprise. "Really? Fairies made them? How come Blue never told anyone?"

Tinkerbelle rolled her eyes. "That sneaky bitch didn't tell a lot of things. I wouldn't know it myself if I hadn't been able to go through her secret stash of books. Remember she was the agent for the Sorcerer since the beginning and nobody knew about it."

"Wow." Ruby shook her head in disbelief. "You think you know someone. She was a hell of an actress. All the times she let us run around like chickens with our heads cut off trying to cross realms, she could have made some beans."

"Well to be fair it does take a shit load of pixie dust. And Blue loved to hoard the dust, pixie and fairy." Tinkerbell shrugged, grudgingly giving the late leader of the fairies a modicum of credit. The relationship between the two fairies was always contentious. Tinkerbell was a maverick fairy, always questioning the rules and constantly pushing the boundaries. The Blue fairy on the other hand was a stickler for the rules and was often at her wits end with Tink. It had all exploded when Tinkerbelle went rogue and interfered with Regina's destiny.

By stealing the fairy dust and using it to find Regina's true love, Tinkerbelle had finally broken one rule too many and was cast out of the fairies. Adding insult to injury, Tink had misread the dust and mistakenly assumed that Robin Hood was Regina's true love. As Emma had not been born yet when Tink used the magic dust, the dust was drawn to Robin's lion tattoo instead of Emma's lyon flower tattoo. With Tinkerbell's interference the prophecy of the savior was put into jeopardy and gave Blue no choice but to expel Tink.

"Well, whatever went on under Blue, I'm glad we got you as the leader of the fairies Tink." Ruby said as she gave the small fairy a hug. "Now we can get all the refugees out of here too and Dorothy and I can go home."

"When were you going to tell me?" Henry's voice carried his sadness and frustration. Violet blinked back tears.

"I didn't know it would be like this Henry! Tinkerbell didn't tell me until after the transformation." She reached for Henry's arm and was hopeful when he didn't pull away from her touch.

Henry rubbed his eyes and then gave her a weary look. "But why did you do it? Why become a fairy?"

"I just wanted to help Henry." Violet shrugged and gave him a look that pleaded for his understanding. "I'm tired of just standing by while everyone else risks their lives. Do you know how useless that makes me feel?"

"I do Violet! When I was younger I was always being left out of everything because my moms thought I needed to be protected." He offered back. Violet shook her head refusing to accept his statement.

"But you were always involved Henry! Don't you see? From the stories you've told me and the ones I've heard from others, you have been the center of so many of these situations! You may have felt like you didn't help at the time but you did. You always did. Don't you see why I want to help now?"

Henry thought about what she said and realized she was right. When he was younger he always felt like he was being left out because of his mothers wanting to keep him safe. But in actuality he was often on the front lines and provided help. He could understand Violet's frustration over feeling powerless. He had felt the same for years.

"I see it Violet. I understand." He sighed. "But being a fairy means that we can never be together."

"I know. I know." Violet held Henry's hands in hers. "I thought that one day we would be married and spend our lives together. But now…"

Henry nodded. "But now it's not possible." He looked down and saw a tear fall from his eye and splash on the sidewalk below. "Maybe we aren't each other's true loves, maybe we were never meant to be each other's happy endings."

Violet fell into his arms and began to sob. He rubbed comforting circles on her back and buried his face into her hair. "I love you Henry. I'll always love you."

"I love you too Violet." He kissed the top of her head. "If I've learned anything from my mom's past it's that first loves sometimes don't last." He lifted her face to look at his. "But that doesn't mean that they weren't real. It doesn't mean that you'll ever forget them." Violet nodded sadly and sank her head back in his chest.

 **Seattle** (outside Roni's)

August parked his motorcycle in front of Regina's bar. He frowned as he turned off the machine. His plan was well thought out, he had thought of every outcome and manipulated Emma and Regina like pieces on a chessboard. Now he had come to the one event that he couldn't control completely. This would require perfect timing and a little luck.

Controlling people was his obsession and he hated leaving anything to chance. He needed to be in control, he was the Author, he was made to control destiny. For thousands of years he had played with the lives of these people. Bending the paths of lives to intersect or diverge. Deciding the fate of unsuspecting millions without a second thought to their desires.

Then darkness and light decided to write the Author out of the equation. The two halves chose to be united again and created their prophecy. They had created their savior and their fallen one for the savior to redeem. That was _his_ job, he was responsible for controlling destinies. He had been removed from the plan and it enraged him. So he decided to play along and allow both light and dark to believe he was going to follow the prophecy. He had his own plans. Once magic became united he would be the one to control it, alone. He would take either the savior or the fallen one for his own and then he would be all powerful, with the power to control fate and the power of unified magic.

However something happened that he had not foreseen. He had fallen in love with the savior. He had fallen in love with Emma Swan. Never before in his long existence had he felt anything for the humans he controlled until he met her. He became obsessed with her. He wanted to have her and not just control her power. He would have her body and soul. But she was destined for the fallen one, Regina was her true love. He needed to intervene. So he waited and planned. He allowed the prophecy to fulfill itself, he allowed Regina and Emma to unify magic. Then he set his plan into motion.

August was going to break them apart and destroy their happy ending. But in order to get Emma to love him and not Regina he was going to have to make her hate Regina.

So now he had come to the one variable that he could not control. Their reunion. Whatever happened in the next few moments was out of his control and for the first time in eons the Author felt fear. He got off his bike and walked to the entrance of the bar. He was interrupted by the voice of the woman that he loved above all others.

"August!" He turned and saw the fury on Emma Swan's face. He could feel her hate for him in the air between them, but he knew that soon her hate would be replaced by love. Love for him and him alone.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed at him as she crossed the street toward him. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Emma!" He said with a smile. "I'm so glad you're here. Let's go inside, there's someone you need to see."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter was hard. I had always intended on this happening this way and it was one of the first scenes I imagined when I first thought of this story. But it was hard to write because I didn't want to…. Well, you'll see. `**

 **Roni's**

Emma sprinted into the bar after August. Bursting through the door her eyes adjusted to the darkened lights. She spotted August just a few yards in front of her standing by the bar. She bared her teeth as she prepared to pounce until the face behind the bar stopped her cold.

Regina.

There she was. Emma stood straight up, arms dropping limply to her side. Her eyes glistened and a smile spread across her face. "Regina." She breathed softly. Her eyes took in the vision of beauty before her. Regina's beautiful brown hair, now hanging just above her shoulders in thick curls. Regina's lovely eyes, wide open and showing the deep brown color that Emma could get lost in for days. Regina's wonderful lips with her cute scar, lips that she had memorized and could almost feel their softness on hers. All brought together on that gorgeous face, that face that she just wanted to hold in her hands again.

August saw the look Emma was giving her and it made his stomach churn. It was time. "She's here Roni! That's her! That's Emma Swan!"

The brunette behind the bar had not moved since August had burst through the door looking frantic. Seconds after he entered a woman followed behind him. Now her eyes were glued on the blonde woman. Blonde hair. She had never seen this Emma Swan before, she was certain she hadn't. But there was something about her. The way she tilted her head when she looked at her. The grin from those pink lips. Those big green eyes that seemed to look right into her soul. Suddenly her whole world became this Emma Swan.

"Regina, babe, it's me." Emma moved a step closer and raised a shaky hand toward her.

"My, my name is Roni." The words came out of her mouth without emotion. Like they had no meaning, as if she didn't believe them herself.

"No, your name is Regina Mills. He's fucked with your mind somehow." Emma pointed her finger at August and threw him a scowl of pure hatred. Looking back at her love all the hate drained from her face and was replaced by adoration. "And I love you." She added softly.

The brunette bar owner backed up a step. The words this Emma Swan was saying to her hit like hammers to her heart. "I, I don't know you lady. August told me you were crazy." Again the words fell flat and felt false coming from her.

Emma knew that something like this had occurred. August had screwed with Regina's memories, but hearing her deny that she remembered her hurt like nothing she had felt before in her life. Tears spilled from her eyes. "Remember our life together! Storybrooke! Henry! Our daughter!"

"Daughter?" She felt for the gun under the bar and held it out of sight. "Now I know you're crazy! We have a daughter?"

Emma whirled on August and grabbed him by the throat. "You did this to her! Change her back! Lift the spell right now or I will kill you right here!" August gave her a smirk, now was the time.

"Roni! Help!" He pleaded and the gun was instantly pointed straight at them with shaky hands.

"Let, let him go!" She pleaded, not wanting to pull the trigger. "I, I mean it! Step away from my fiance!"

"He's not your fiance!" Emma cried. "I am! I'm your true love and you are mine!"

What was this woman saying? Why was it scrambling her thoughts to the point that she couldn't think straight?

"Roni!" August grabbed Emma's hands around his neck and pulled her close to him. "She's going to kill me! Shoot her!"

The sound of the gunshot startled her and seemed to stop time itself. She hadn't realized that she had fired it. She hadn't seen August move himself into the path of the bullet. He grunted in pain and collapsed to the ground. The gun fell from her shaking hands and fell onto the bar. She quickly moved to his side and fell to her knees.

Emma looked down in astonishment, what had just happened? She looked at the scene at her feet in disbelief. Regina pulled August into her lap but when she turned his head to face them Emma's jaw dropped.

"Daniel?" Regina's voice cracked as she looked down at the stable boy lying dead in her arms. The tears ran down her cheeks as she pulled her dead lover to her chest and wailed in agony.

Emma couldn't believe her eyes. The bar was gone as if it never existed. The three of them were now inside a stable where Regina was dressed in riding clothes that looked like they were right out of The Enchanted Forest. And she was holding Daniel?

"Regina? What is happening?" Emma said shakily.

Emma had seen Regina angry. Emma had seen the Evil Queen furious. But the look she saw in the eyes of her lover now showed her an intensity that weakened Emma's knees. It was a look of absolute hatred.

"You killed him!" Regina's voice quaked with fury.

Emma held her hands up and splayed her fingers. "No! I didn't! Regina this isn't real!"

"You killed Daniel! Now I'm going to kill you!" Purple magic flew from Regina's fingers as she rose to her feet and surrounded Emma. Emma was lifted from the ground and suspended in mid air.

"Regina no!" She screamed.

"You will suffer like no one has ever suffered before!" The wrath Emma saw in her eyes made her blood run cold.

"Please Regina listen to me! August is making you see this! None of it is real! This is not what happened!"

The stable burst into flames and everything around them was engulfed in fire. "You've ruined my life! I was happy! You are going to pay for this!" Regina was hysterical with rage now. Emma could feel the heat from the flames licking against her clothes.

"Regina stop this and listen to me. I don't want to fight you. I love you." Emma was in tears.

"Then die!" A massive fireball hurled towards Emma.

Emma knew that she had no choice, if she was going to survive she was going to have to fight back. With a pulse of white light she landed on the ground, free to move her body again. She raised her hands, palms facing out and the fireball disappeared inches away from her. Regina looked surprised and Emma used the opportunity to cast a spell to fix her in place. Emma raced over to her through the flames until she stood face to face with the furious woman.

"True love's kiss will break any curse, and that's what we have Regina." Emma took Regina's cheeks into her hands. "I love you." Emma closed her eyes and slowly leaned in and placed her lips on the other woman.

An explosion of light radiated from them as Regina felt magical energy flow into her. The white hot anger that had been burning inside her was extinguished with a love so strong it threatened to break out of their very bodies. False memories were erased from her mind and replaced by reality.

" _You're Henry's birth mother?"_

" _Hi."_

" _Everyone sees me as The Evil Queen. Let me die as Regina."_

" _You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are!"_

" _My gift to you is good memories. A good life for you and Henry."_

" _But maybe I need you."_

" _You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!"_

They pulled apart slowly and Emma looked into Regina's eyes for recollection of their life together. Then she saw the light go on inside those eyeslike the rising of the sun. Scarlet lips curled into a knowing smile.

"Emma."

"Hi." Emma smiled as the tears rolled down her face. "I missed you so much!"

Regina opened her mouth to speak but the wind was knocked out of her and she couldn't breathe. Emma felt Regina push into her chest from the impact. The body of her lover that felt so strong in her arms a moment ago began to fall limp.

 _The smoke was burning her eyes and the heat from the fires was unbearable. Emma cradled Regina in her arms as she knelt on the forest floor. The sound of the trees cracking and snapping from the flames sounded like gunshots all around them. Her face was wet from sweat and tears, her hair full of sot._

 _The blood had turned Regina's gray blazer black around the thick shaft of wood that had pierced her abdomen. It had gone in under her rib cage and gone all the way through and out near her spine. Emma couldn't touch it or even look at it, the branch had killed the only woman she would ever love._

 _Blood mixed with the red lipstick that was painted on the perfect lips with the cute little scar and leaked from the corner of her mouth. The lips that she had kissed a million times before and soon would never kiss again. Regina's breath was shallow and her voice was so soft that Emma brought her ear inches away from it to try and hear her lover's final words to her._

" _Emma…." She felt the weak pressure of Regina's breath on her skin._

 _She pulled her head up so she could look into the chocolate brown eyes that blazed with light from the surrounding flames. Mascara was running down her cheeks extending the shadowy effect that was eerily similar to the way she made up her eyes when she was the Evil Queen. There was no evil in those eyes now, only love was reflected back to Emma._

" _I'm here Regina!" Her voice was hoarse and her throat scratchy from the smoke that was choking her. "I'm holding you babe! I'm holding you!."_

 _The red lips curled into a weak smile. A shaky hand rose and touched Emma's cheek and the blonde leaned her face into it. "I see you Emma…" Regina spoke softly._

" _I will always love you…"_

 _Emma shook her head as her own hand pressed Regina's to her cheek. "Don't say goodbye Regina! Please don't say goodbye! I need you! I need you so much! Don't leave me! I love you! I love you!"_

" _I know you do my love." Emma could see Regina's eyelids drooping slowly. She was slipping away quickly. "Tell Henry, I love him. Tell our daughter I love her." Her voice was getting weaker._

" _You can tell her yourself Regina! You're going to make it! Stay with me please! You can't die!"_

 _Regina tried to laugh but coughed blood instead. She smiled up at Emma. "Of_ _course I can die you idiot." She finished with a slight smirk._

 _Emma was sobbing and trying to speak through them. "But I'm your idiot!" She tried to smile but her lips were quivering too much. Regina nodded slightly._

" _Yes you are Emma. You'll always be my…." The brown eyes glazed over and then she was gone._

 _Emma crumbled and shook with sobs. "No! Regina! Come back! Come back! Please! I love you! I love you!" Her words disintegrated into incoherent wails. She touched her forehead to the lifeless cheeks of her lover's._

" _Well now that that's over, we can get on to our business." Emma looked up and saw August smiling and looking unaffected by the fire and chaos around him. The fire of hate burned inside Emma's heart rivalling the fury of the flames around her._

" _I'm going to kill you." She promised him._

It was just a nightmare, Emma thought. That's all it was supposed to be, a stupid nightmare. But this was real, Regina was in her arms as the world burned around her. It was real.

It was real and she was in Hell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Transylvania**

"Ignore the body!" Mulan yelled over the tumult they found themselves in the middle of. "Remove the head from the body! It's the only way to stop them!". As if to prove her point the samurai pushed against the vampire she had been grappling with. The action gained her the space she needed to swing her katana and in one swift motion she sliced through the vampire's neck sending the head spinning off and dropping lifelessly to the ground.

After exiting the portal from Storybrooke that the bean had provided, the intrepid band of adventurers found themselves right in the middle of a vampire war. Henry had concentrated on getting close to his grandfather when he stepped through the portal. He had hoped to wind up in a secluded area so they could plan their operation in secret.

Instead they arrived outside of Dracula's castle in between two warring factions of vampires. Now they were fighting their way to the entrance of the castle. A vampire rushed toward Henry with malice in his eyes. Henry readied his birth mother's sword as his grandfather David had taught him. The undead creature didn't stop and impaled himself in the abdomen. He sneered at Henry while he grabbed the blade in his hands and began to pull himself forward toward the hilt. Henry struggled as he fought against the vampire while he tried to free his sword. Before the vampire was able to grab Henry, a sword swung from behind him and sliced through the creature's neck.

"Henry!" David said after he dispatched the vampire. "Come on, stay with me!" With a nod Henry moved alongside the prince as they hacked their way forward getting closer to the castle. Fighting back to back, Henry was able to survey the battlefield. Mulan was definitely in her element as she was dispatching vampires left and right at a rapid pace. Elsa was freezing them in large numbers while creating barricades of ice to slow the vampire advance. Mal was using magic to fight and Lily had a gun. Henry wished he had a gun but his mother had been stalling on training him.

"Lily! Mal!" Henry called after them. "We need fire support!" They both acknowledged Henry's order and started their transformation. He felt a sense of pride that he was directing the battle and the others were listening to him. He watched as the two dragons took flight overhead and began to rain fire down on the vampires. Elsa and Mulan ran to Henry and David, joining them by the castle door.

"Okay, they will stay out here and watch our backs. Let's go. Elsa, can you get the door?" Henry pointed to the door with his sword. Elsa nodded and shot a cone of ice at the door, freezing it solid. "Mulan?" Henry waved her over. The samurai delivered a powerful side kick shattering the frozen door. "Nice." Henry smiled as he ducked inside the castle with the others behind him.

"Dragons? Dragons! How did he get dragons?" Renfield screamed at his courtiers. They cowered at his unhinged behavior, Renfield was mentally imbalanced. On his good days he was just irrational, but on his bad days he was absolutely batshit crazy. Today was one bad day. Only an hour ago Dracula loyalists laid siege to his castle, signalling to him that somehow his former master had returned. He had flown into a rage and ordered his legions to repel the invaders.

The battle was turning in his favor when he was shocked to see a group of people suddenly appear in the middle of the fight. They appeared to be fighting both sides and doing quite well for such a small force. Now there were two dragons decimating the battlefield.

"Someone kill those dragons!" Renfield waved his arms wildly to the fire breathing dragons circling the ground. "Do something!"

One of the frightened advisors spoke up. "How? We have no way of fighting dragons!"

Renfield whirled on him, his eyes wide with madness. "You're a vampire! Fly up there and kill them! Must I do everything? What good are you?" He then grabbed his sword and sliced off the vampire's head. Renfield scanned the faces of his remaining advisors. "Is there anyone else here that wants to defy me?"

"I will." Came a voice from the doorway. They all froze in place and Renfield turned to face the speaker.

"Who dares..?" His voice caught in his throat when he beheld his former master. "Dracula." He spoke in a whisper. "How did you get in here?"

Dracula chuckled as he entered the room. "What a fool you are Renfield. This was my home for centuries, do you really think that I don't have ways inside that you know nothing about?"

Renfield spun to face his advisors. "Don't just stand there, kill him!" The advisors hesitated providing Dracula the opening he needed. With supernatural speed he moved among them, slashing away with a sword. Soon there headless bodies fell near the feet of their lord Renfield.

"Please, spare me." Renfield fell to his knees before the Count. "I was always an excellent servant to you."

Dracula looked down at him in disgust. "You were a fool Renfield. A traitorous fool, and I was wrong in choosing to bless you with my power." He indicated to the doorway with his hand. "I have already replaced you, and my new servant is much more useful than you ever were."

There in the doorway stood Rumplestiltskin who had watched it all unfold in silence. Renfield saw him and shook his head. "No, I love you my lord! Please give me another" He didn't get to finish his plea as his head was pulverized into a mist by the force of Dracula's punch.

The count turned to Rumplestiltskin with a grin. "Now, I shall end this foolish

and wasteful battle. In the meantime my servant, clean this mess up."

The former Dark One bristled at being ordered about this way. Before he could begin his latest task both vampires were surprised by a group of people entering the room. Rumplestiltskin's eyes went wide and a smile spread across his face.

"Henry." He said happily.

He saw his grandson take a moment to give a nod of acknowledgment and then he pointed his sword at the count. "Is that Dracula?" Henry asked him.

"Yes." Rumplestiltskin said, his thoughts racing in his mind. Here in front of him were his grandson, Charming, and Elsa and Mulan. But he was still cursed to obey Dracula. In a moment he knew the count would give him orders to kill them all and there was nothing he would be able to do to stop himself.

His grandson was resourceful however and didn't give the count a chance. "Elsa, now!" Henry ordered and a powerful blast of ice flew from the woman's hands. Dracula was encased in ice before he could mutter a single word.

Henry patted Elsa on the back. "Great job Elsa!" He then turned to the former Dark One. "Grandpa! You're alive!" He was about to go to embrace him but David grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Hold on Henry, he's still a vampire." David's voice was firm as he kept his gaze on Rumplestiltskin.

"I would never hurt my grandson." He informed David with a touch of distaste in his tone. "With the count currently subdued, I am once again the master of my own actions. As for my being a vampire, I assure that will shortly no longer be the case."

The others looked on as Rumple removed a scroll from the inside pocket of his suit coat. He then walked until he was right in front of the frozen form of Dracula. He locked eyes with the count and gave him a sneer. "Well my lord," he spoke with a voice heavy with sarcasm. "I know that this ice can not destroy you. Eventually it would melt and you would be free. Your power is great and you are nearly impossible to eliminate. However there is one thing that can annihilate you once and for all. I know you recognize this." He held the scroll up to the eye level of the vampire lord and then turned to face the others. "When vampirism came to be in this realm thousands of years ago, the makers of this curse also created a spell to reverse the effects forever. It was a spell that was called the Darkhold. It was recorded on this scroll and made impervious to harm, the scroll could never be destroyed. Dracula eventually recovered this weapon that provided the only means to his ultimate destruction. Unable to eradicate the scroll, he hid it in the one place he felt it would be absolutely safe. His secret crypt hidden inside this very castle. The very place he sent me to resurrect him. While I waited for his return to his physical form I was able to search the crypt and found the secret compartment under his coffin. I then kept the scroll intent upon using it when you would be vulnerable." He turned to face the vampire lord. "You are a formidable foe and would beat me in a equal fight. But I was the Dark One and I never fight on equal ground. Thanks to my grandson's actions I am able to strike at you much faster than I anticipated. Thank you Henry."

"Uh you're welcome grandpa." Henry said, trying to grasp what was going on.

Rumplestiltskin turned back to Dracula with murder in his eyes. "I warned you didn't I? I told you that no one goes back on a deal with me." He unrolled the scroll and began to recite the ancient incantation. When he finished the scroll disintegrated into dust and spilled through his fingers.

Suddenly a quake shook the earth and a burst of light spread through the sky blinding everyone for a moment. When their vision cleared Henry ran to look down at the battlefield. He saw that the fighting had stopped and people were milling around and looking confused. Then almost in unison, they broke into cheers of celebration. Henry turned back to look at his grandfather.

"It worked! You did it grandpa!" Rumplestiltskin regarded him with a slightly arrogant look.

"Was there ever any doubt?" He sniffed, he then addressed Dracula. "Now to deal with you." His hands glowed with magic and the ice began to melt around the former lord of the vampires.

"What have you done?" Dracula stammered as he shivered from the cold. He was afraid for the first time in centuries.

"I've ended you." Rumplestiltskin growled as he plunged his hand into the man's chest. He pulled out a shriveled black mass. The count's eyes went wide as he saw his corrupt heart in the other man's hands. "Goodbye Count Dracula." Rumplestiltskin hissed.

"Wait!" The man started to plead when he fell to his knees in pain. The last thing he saw was his heart being crushed into bits. He fell over onto the floor, dead.

Turning back to the others with a smile on his face. "Now, to what do I owe this visit Henry?"

 **Roni's**

If she could see around her then Emma would see the burning forest around her fade slowly. The flames and the burning timbers morphed into the walls of Roni's bar. If she could hear Emma would notice the sound of burning embers dwindle until all that remains is the silence of the empty bar. If she could feel then Emma would notice her skin cooling as the searing heat from the flames died out.

Emma Swan was unaware of any of that. Her senses had all shut down and isolated her into a world of her own. Her world had condensed to include only herself and the lifeless body of a curly haired brunette. Her world was cold, her world was silent, her world was dark. The world of Emma Swan; sheriff of Storybrooke, Savior, Mother, product of true love, guardian of magic, had become a nightmare.

Dull emerald blue eyes were fixed on the still face of Regina Mills. The woman that Emma adored over her own life lay rigid in her lap. Her sight grew unfocused and watery. Her eyes felt heavy and burned, one at time heavy drops of water leaked out and she saw them splash onto the black t shirt being worn by the woman of her dreams. The drops landed and formed small circles of clear liquid. Then the drops collapsed from their bubble shape and spread outward as the were absorbed into the shirt material and disappeared. Vanishing from sight. Gone. Like the light of the soul that resided inside the fiery and sassy mayor. Absent.

Her vision began to vibrate, she could see brunette curls shake. Something was swaying the world she had found herself in. It was her, she was convulsing with bone rattling sobs. Her jaw was straining as her mouth gaped wide open. There was no sound coming from her as she shook and slammed her eyes closed tight. Her head snapped back and she convulsed harder and harder until it felt like her spine would snap like a twig. Her chin tilted upwards as Emma's lungs screamed for air and after an eternity they forced her to draw air into them with such force that it felt like they would burst. A raspy wet gasp was replaced by a deafening roar that erupted from her. The sound of her wails filled the totality of her world until it felt to her like the cacophony would blow out her eardrums. If the soundwaves could become tangible their force would blow the roof of the structure and reduce the walls to rubble.

No pain in her life had even come close to the pain she felt now. The moment she understood what the word 'orphan' meant as a small child. The lonely and scary nights spent in foster homes surrounded by strangers. The pain of her life on the street and the cold nights spent huddled in alleyways not sleeping and keeping her eyes open for predators hiding in the shadows. The terror she felt as the sound of her prison cell slammed shut, cutting her off from the outside world. The heartbreaking moment when her infant son was placed into the same system she had grown up in. The feeling of loss as she drove away from her newly found parents with her son knowing that her memories of them were about to be torn away.

Nothing in her tragic past prepared her for this moment. No pain had ever come close to what she felt at this moment. Her true love was dead. Dead. Regina was dead.

Now she was alone. More alone than she had ever been, because now she had learned what it felt like to be perfectly in sync with another. Emma had felt what it was like to be whole. She knew what it was like to have another person complete her, to feel her soul united with another. To have a person fill the cracks and pits inside her that life had carved into her. Now that person was gone.

Emma just wanted to be home. To be home meant to be with Regina. She didn't notice the white smoke that swirled around them. She was barely aware that in a moment she was no longer inside the bar but now inside the bedroom they had shared together in the mansion on Miflin street.

Regina lay prone and still on the bed they had laid in with their limbs tangled together while Emma kneeled on the floor with their hands clasped. Emma painted frantic tiny kisses on the fingers she gripped tightly that were already growing cool.

"Regina." Her voice was hoarse and her throat burned from her screams of sorrow. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save you. I couldn't protect you. I'm so so sorry." The words were barely a whisper and hung thickly in the air.

 **Emma?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's mansion)

A small shock of electricity seemed to emanate from inside her heart and traveled outward. A part of her that had felt cold for so long was now growing warmer.

 **Emma? Can you hear me?**

Her breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes widened in shock. A feeling grew inside, a feeling that she had felt not so long ago. Before they had been separated months ago, the feeling that linked their souls together.

 **Please Emma, hear me. I can feel you my love. I'm here.**

"Regina?" A disbelieving croak escaped thin and pale lips.

 **YES! Emma! Can you hear me?**

Her jaw fell open again, she couldn't speak. _Is that really you Regina?_

 **Yes, it's me! Oh my dear sweet Emma!**

 _Oh my God! Please be real! Please don't let me be losing my mind!_ Emma stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of the bed.

 **It's real Emma, it's definitely real. I'm inside you like before when we were under the curse. Can't you feel me inside you?**

Emma closed her eyes and felt deep inside her, and there she was. Emma felt her soul and her love just like before. It really was Regina.

 _Oh Regina! I thought you were dead! How did this happen?_

 **I don't know dear, I thought I was dying too. I felt the pain in my body starting to fade away and then I blacked out. Then this feeling of grief, this overwhelming grief jarred me awake. And then I could see through your eyes. I could feel your pain. I wish I could hold you right now my love and make everything better.**

 _I wish I could hold you too babe. But I'm so happy that you're alive. Well, mostly anyway._ Emma looked at Regina's body lying lifeless on their bed.

 **Oh my, look at me! I'm a mess! Wait, you put my bleeding corpse on our bed?**

 _I guess, I was teleporting and you just kind of wound up there. What's the big deal?_

' **What's the big deal?' There is a dead body bleeding on my bed!**

 _But it's your dead body!_

 **I don't care! It is still a corpse! Now I'm going to have to throw all the bedding out and get a new mattress!**

 _This is what we're talking about right now? The bed? Not the fact that you're back from the dead and living in my brain again?_

 **Well, at least there is plenty of room in here.**

 _Hey!_

 **Ugh, look at me. I look horrendous.**

Emma was aware that she had been looking at Regina's lifeless body lying in front of them. She remembered that Regina was using Emma's eyes to see.

 _You are the most beautiful human being that has ever lived Regina. You could never be anything else to me._

Regina felt the love radiating inside Emma and it comforted her. **I still look a mess. We need to clean this up, first let's repair that wound.** Emma nodded and waved her hand over the body and the magic glowed from her hand. The hole in her abdomen sealed and the blood disappeared

 **And what on Earth am I wearing? Blue jeans and a t shirt? What in the world is a 'Guns and Roses'?** Emma snorted in response.

 _Only the greatest rock band in the world!_

 **Don't tell me I had your taste in music too? If I have damaged my ear drums listening to that noise Miss Swan…**

 _You liked it._ Emma teased.

 **And look at my hair!**

 _I think it's sexy babe._

 **Well, maybe I will keep it that way when I get back in my body.** Emma felt the humor inside her. **For you.** **Now let's cast a suspension spell on the body. It will preserve my body so it doesn't decompose. It's the same spell I used on Daniel. Let me take control of your magic.**

 _You got it babe._ Emma felt the power emanating from her and found it odd that it was working without her control. It was as if she was a zombie and moving inside a bowl of pudding.

 **Okay now that that is taken care of, we will take it to my crypt to keep it safe.**

Emma nodded in agreement. _And after that there is someone I want you to meet._

Regina felt Emma's excitement and happiness building inside.

 _It's time to introduce you to our daughter._

 **Storybrooke** (Mills family crypt)

 **I look so creepy in that thing.** Regina's body lay in a glass casket on a stone slab in her vault. **It's is very surreal to see one's body lying in state like this.**

 _You don't look creepy. You look like you do when you're sleeping. In our bed._

 **Are you actually thinking about sex with me as we both look at my 'almost corpse'?**

 _What? No! That would be disgusting! I'm just saying that you look cute when you're sleeping, and it kind of looks like that right now!_

 **It's obviously a genetic defect, you Charming's getting hot over women in glass coffins.**

 _I'm not getting hot! Ugh whatever. I know what you're doing Regina._ Emma felt Regina getting nervous.

 **What are you babbling about Miss Swan?**

 _You're stalling._

 **Stalling?** Regina scoffed, but Emma knew she had hit the mark. **Stalling over what? I have no idea what you are talking about.**

 _You're stalling because you are afraid to see our daughter._

 **I-I'm not afraid.** Emma wished she could hug her lover right then.

 _Regina, I get it. This is a big moment and you feel guilty about not being there for her birth._

Emma could feel the melancholy coming off Regina. **What if she doesn't like me?** The mayor said in a small voice.

 _Regina, she's two months old. The only thing she doesn't like is a dirty diaper! She is going to love her mommy!_

 **I'm just scared Emma. I wanted to be there.**

 _I know baby, I know. But you're here now, well mostly. You feel like you missed out but you didn't. Jeanie Maria doesn't even remember you not being there._

 **But I remember Emma. I know I wasn't there.**

 _It wasn't your fault babe. It was fucking August, and we're going to make that asshole pay soon enough. And about you not being there at the birth? Henry and David were regular Spielbergs with all the filming they did! Trust me, you are going to get up close and personal with everything that went down. Now that I think about it, it might be more Tarantino than Spielberg with all the blood and gore._

Regina gave off a slightly amused feeling. **Oh my, that is a little more than I want to see.**

 _Regina, it doesn't matter that you weren't there for the first two months. You're going to be here now for her first steps, her first words, birthdays. Everything. You won't miss one single minute from now on. I promise you that babe._

 **Thank you Emma. I love you.**

 _Love you too babe. Now let's get to Zelena's and see Jeanie Maria._

 **Storybrooke** (Zelena's house)

Zelena watched as the white smoke cleared in her living room to reveal the tall blonde in skinny jeans and a red leather jacket. "Something wrong with the doorbell Miss Swan?" Zelena questioned with a raised eyebrow. She scrutinized Emma's face. "You're smiling. That's new, does that mean you have news about my sister?"

"I found her Zelena!" Emma blurted out with a smile.

Zelena's green eyes bugged out. "Where is she?"

"Um, here." Emma shrugged and pointed to her own heart.

Zelena gave her a furrowed brow of confusion. "Have you been drinking? What the hell does that mean?" Zelena mimicked Emma's gesture, then as if a light when on in her head she formed an 'o' with her mouth. "She's inside you like last time?" Emma nodded her head while she laughed. Zelena rushed over and enveloped her in a hug. "How did this happen?" She asked as she pulled away from the embrace.

"When I found her in Seattle, August was there and he nearly killed her." Emma started to explain.

Zelena scowled. "That fucking tree boy, I'll make toothpicks out of him before I'm through."

 **Tell her to get in line.**

"Regina says not if she gets to him first." Emma smirked. "After I thought she died, I heard her inside me. I came back with her body and now we're here."

"Her body? That didn't happen last time." Zelena cocked an eyebrow.

"Does that mean something?" Emma wondered.

"I'm not sure." Zelena said quietly, but then she waved her hands in dismissal and smiled. "Whatever, I'm just glad you're alive sis!"

 **Okay, I want to see my daughter now.**

"She wants to see Jeannie Maria." Emma smiled while her eyes got watery.

Zelena's eyes mirrored the blonde's and she found a lump in her throat. "Of course." Her voice cracked slightly. "Come on, she's napping."

Looking down into the crib at the sleeping child, Regina knew that she had not seen a more beautiful little girl in her entire life. Her daughter was perfect, she was not sure whether or not she was an actual angel.

 **Emma, she's so beautiful.**

 _I know babe, I know._

Regina's vision grew watery for a moment as Emma blinked away tears of joy. **She looks just like you Emma.** Regina saw the chubby cheeks and the thin lips that reminded her of her lover.

 _No, she has your hair and eyes. And I know she is going to be as sassy as her mother._

 **And probably as stubborn as her mother.**

Emma reached down to pick her up and pulled the sleeping bundle into her arms. The baby stirred and opened her eyes slowly. Regina was able to see the dark brown eyes of her daughter and felt the love swell inside her. Henry would always be her son and she would love him with all her heart. But now she held a child that was her's, this baby had a part of her inside her. It was something that she never thought she would ever have.

To keep her mother from controlling her life or the life of her children, Regina had taken a potion that kept her from bearing children. Yet here she was looking into the eyes of a child she had helped create with the power of true love. This was their baby, both her's and Emma's.

 **Thank you Emma.**

Emma felt confused. _For what?_

 **For her.**

 _As I recall, you had a hand in her conception too madam mayor. Well, a hand and a tongue!_ Emma felt Regina's amusement.

 **I'm being serious Emma. You saved me. The dark path I was going down would have destroyed me if you hadn't come into my life. I fought it at first, but you changed me Emma. Thanks to you I have her, and I will be eternally grateful.**

 _We'll see how grateful you are when she's 16 years old and screaming at us because we won't let her stay out late._

 **You are such an idiot.**

 _Yeah, but I'm your idiot._

 **I love you Emma Swan.**

 _I love you Regina Mills._

Just then a small hand reached up to touch Emma's chin with soft, tiny fingers. Emma's lips curled into a smile.

 **Emma! I can feel her touching you! I can feel our baby!**

 _I'm glad babe!_

 **I'm never leaving this child alone again. I'm never leaving you again.**

 _I'm not letting either of you out of my sight._

Zelena cleared her throat. "Henry is right. This whole telepathy thing is very rude. You've been standing there in silence for 10 minutes now and now I'm bored."

 **Henry. Where is Henry?** Regina felt Emma's nervousness spike in intensity just then. **Miss Swan, where is our son?**

 _Ummm. Transylvania?_

 **WHAT?!**

 **A/N: My gift to you guys! A little Swanqueen reunion (sort of). I know you guys have been getting anxious about them getting back together, so here they are, back together (kind of)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Storybrooke** (Gold's pawn shop)

They appeared on the sidewalk in front of the pawn shop, startling a few citizens walking by. Gold took a deep breath and exhaled, drinking in the second chance of life he had been granted. He wanted to see Belle and his son right away, but to do that he had to deal with his travelling companions first.

"We made it." Henry announced. He was proud that he had led a successful operation and made it back home without anyone getting hurt or killed. He could tell David felt the same way because he gripped Henry's shoulder and gave him a big smile. "I can't believe it worked." Henry whispered to himself.

"Where is Belle and Gideon?" Gold asked, unable to hold back any longer.

Henry looked at him sympathetically. "Maybe at the library or at your place grandpa. I don't know. Probably best to call them." Gold nodded and he knew that a 'but' was coming. "But I really need to know how to stop the Author once and for all. You're the only one who knows that much about magic."

Gold sighed in frustration. He really didn't want to waste any time before seeing his family. However Henry _had_ risked his life to come to his rescue and bring him home. He was obligated to help his grandson.

David seemed to understand what Gold was going through and pulled out his cellphone. "Hey, I'm going to call Snow and let her know we're back. I'll ask after Belle for you." Gold nodded warily accepting the concession.

Mulan and Elsa stepped forward, hand in hand. "I'm going to find my sister, she's probably worried sick."

"I need a nap." Lily yawned. "Breathing fire takes a lot out of me. Good luck kid. Let us know if we can help in kicking that puppet's ass." Soon Henry and Gold were the only ones left on the sidewalk.

Henry gripped his grandfather's arm and smiled. "I'm glad you're back grandpa."

Gold gave him a genuine smile. "I'm glad that you didn't give up on me Henry. So many others would have, and they would be right to do so."

"You're family grandpa." Henry stated simply. "Family never gives up on family. Come on, we'll go to the library. Belle might be there and we can get started on Operation Lumberjack."

 **Storybrooke** (mayor's office)

"You're back?!" Snow exclaimed into her phone. "Is everyone alright?" Anna's ears perked up as she overheard Snow's conversation. They were both huddled around the mayor's desk with documents scattered everywhere that needed the mayor's attention. All of that was being ignored now because of the unexpected phone call. "What a relief! That's great, and it all worked out? Gold's back?" Snow gave Anna a thumbs up in answer to the young woman's questioning look.

Anna exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Everyone was okay and that meant that Elsa was too. "Is he still a you know…" Anna whispered to Snow.

"Is Gold still a vampire?" Snow asked into the phone. She shook her head in the negative to Anna. "Wow, you mean no more vampires period? Henry doesn't play around does he?" Snow chuckled. "No Belle's not here. I think she might be at the library. When will I see you David?"

"In about three seconds." David said as he opened the office door and walked in holding the phone to his ear. Snow let out a happy squeal as she ran around the desk and into her husband's arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said before she placed a hard kiss on his lips.

David laughed as he lifted her off the ground and whirled her around. "I told you I was fine. That grandson of ours is quite the field general. I guess I trained him well."

Snow slapped him on the arm playfully as he set her down. "Oh please, I'm the military strategist in the family shepherd."

Anna was starting to feel like a third wheel. "I'll leave you two to uh whatever." Anna gulped nervously, not knowing exactly how to finish her sentence. "I'm going to go see my sister." She blushed and hurried out of the office. David and Snow looked at each other, confused.

"What got into her?" David wondered, Snow just grinned. She walked to the door and locked it.

"Whatever it is, I think we should take advantage of the privacy." She gave him a lustful look that he returned as he walked over to her.

 **Storybrooke** (Granny's Inn)

They entered the small room they shared with Anna, Elsa made sure the door was locked once she and Mulan came through the door. Once inside, Mulan carefully removed her sword and scabbard and placed it on the small kitchen table. She turned to face Elsa and was greeted by a surprise kiss from the ice queen. She smiled into the kiss and then allowed Elsa's tongue inside her mouth because it was practically begging to be let in. They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying each other, until Elsa pulled away with a huge smile on her face. Mulan raised an eyebrow as her own lips curled into a grin.

"Someone is in a good mood." Mulan spoke softly.

Elsa giggled and the sound made Mulan feel warm inside. "I am." Elsa said happily. "We really did it! We made a difference and did some good!". Mulan tilted her head in adoration as she looked at the pale skinned woman. She admired Elsa's purity and good nature. Elsa had a heart that was so tender that Mulan wanted to protect her so much that it hurt her.

"Yes we did Elsa, and most importantly no one got hurt." Mulan kissed her nose softly, causing Elsa to giggle again. That sound would be the death of her, Mulan mused happily.

"It feels so wonderful to be able to help and really cut loose with my powers like that!" Elsa's smile dimmed slightly as she continued. "Usually when I do that, something bad happens."

Her head dipped down and Mulan lifted her face by the chin to look deep into the icy blue eyes of her lover. "But that didn't happen this time did it?" She asked and Elsa slowly shook her head in response. "You did great and you were in complete control of your power. I'm very proud of you Elsa." The smile that slowly spread over Elsa's face made Mulan fall in love with her all over again. She wondered, not for the first time, what she had done to have this amazing woman in her life.

"Thank you Mulan, you always know what to say to make me feel better." Elsa kissed her lips lightly. She moved her hands up and down the armored samurai's back. "I can think of something else you can do to make me feel better." She smirked. "But first you need to get out of this heavy thing."

Mulan nodded and stepped back as she began to unbuckle her chestplate. Elsa watched her with hooded eyes while Mulan unbuckled her armor slowly. "Mulan?" she spoke softly again and rubbed her palms together nervously. Mulan sat as she began to remove her boots.

"Yes Elsa?"

"I was thinking." Elsa looked down at her hands as her knuckles began to redden from the rubbing. "Well now that the fairies can make beans to get everyone home, I was wondering if..well that is if you wanted to..not that you had to or anything..if."

Mulan smiled as she looked up at the woman who was growing redder and redder by the minute. As much as Elsa's nervousness amused her, she decided to end her suffering. "I would love to go with you to Arendelle." Elsa's eyes went wide as she broke into a huge smile.

"Oh my god! That's wonderful!" She ran to Mulan and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around the warrior's neck pulling her into her chest. "I was so nervous that you would say no. I mean the Enchanted Forest is your home, and what if you don't like Arendelle?"

Mulan placed a gloved hand on Elsa's cheek. "My home is wherever you are Elsa." The ice queen moved her cheek into Mulan's hand and closed her eyes in contentment.

"I can make you the captain of the Queen's Guard if you like. You are the greatest warrior in all the realms." Elsa looked down and her cheeks blushed again. "Or, if you like.. There is an open chair beside my throne." She looked up into dark eyes. "For another queen?"

"Are you asking me to marry you Elsa?" Mulan spoke slowly and grinned at the other woman's nervousness. Elsa's throat had closed up and it was hard for her to breath. "I would be honored to be your queen Elsa. I would love to be your wife." Elsa smiled and Mulan kissed her.

Elsa's hands moved along with the samurai's to help remove the armor. Finally Elsa was able to admire Mulan's well toned physique free of the bulky coverings. They stood close together and intertwined their fingers. Their next kiss began slow and caused Elsa to moan softly into Mulan's mouth, exciting the warrior. Mulan slowly slid her hands up to Elsa's delicate shoulders. Once her fingers reached the top she tugged onto the sheer gown and it slid off the queen's body and fell to the ground.

Naked flesh pressed together and the two women kissed each other with passion. Elsa felt the warmth of Mulan's tanned skin blending into her chilled body. A low moan grew from deep inside Elsa and travelled up and through her mouth. Mulan felt heat rising in her core and her skin grew slick with sweat. She moved her hand to the space between their bodies and let it slowly glide down Elsa's stomach until it reached its destination. Her fingers sought out the slick folds of the platinum haired woman. Elsa shivered as Mulan gently slide a finger inside her, a soft gasp escaped her mouth. Mulan saw the cloud of condensation float through parted lips as Elsa's hips bucked forward asking for more. Mulan obliged by adding a second finger and started pumping them in and out. Elsa raked her nails over Mulan's back and then swiftly moved her own hand to the warrior's center. Hungry to feel the dark haired woman's heat, she plunged her fingers inside Mulan.

"Elsa." Mulan jumped as Elsa entered her and groaned her name as she felt Elsa's cool fingers put pressure on her clit. Their rhythmic thrusting began to sync while their gasping breaths grew louder. Suddenly the door to the small room flew open and Anna barged inside.

"Hey, you're back!" Anna had a broad smile on her face that froze into place as her eyes grew wide taking in the scene of passion before her. They all stood stone still as Mulan and Elsa stared in shock at the younger sister who still had the smile plastered in place. "Nope." Anna said and backed out of the room quietly closing the door.

Elsa and Mulan shared a look and then both suddenly burst into laughter. On the other side of the door a red faced Anna was smacking herself on the forehead. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

 **Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's mansion)

 **I can't believe you let our son go fight vampires!**

 _I couldn't exactly stop him Regina! I was in Seattle finding you, remember!_ That seemed to shut her up, Emma thought as she held Jeannie Maria and walked to the couch. She sat and lifted her white tank top and got ready to breastfeed the hungry baby.

 **At least he had the good sense to not go by himself. I raised** _ **our**_ **son to know better than to race into danger halfcocked and alone. Unlike his mother.**

 _Um, excuse me?!_ Emma exposed her breast and let their daughter latch on.

 **Well the Savior isn't know for applying a lot of discretion to her valor! And another…**

Emma waited for Regina continue. _Regina? You okay?_ Emma's brows furrowed in concern. Then she felt happiness flowing into her.

 **Emma…** The emotion was thick in Regina's 'voice'. **I can feel her nursing! It's like I'm nursing her! Oh Emma, it's wonderful.**

Emma felt emotional for her wife. Regina couldn't bear children on her own and would never nurse a baby. She knew how much this meant to Regina. To be able to experience the most intimate moment between a mother and a child was a moment that Regina thought she would never have.

 _Oh babe, that's great!_

 **You have no idea how long I have yearned for this Emma. I never thought… thank you darling. You have given me so much Emma.**

 _I'm happy for you Gina. I would give you the world if I could._

 **I know Emma. I know.**

Just then Emma's cell rang. She managed to pull it from her back pocket and still keep nursing Jeannie Maria. "Hey." She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Ma! I'm back!"

 **Henry!**

"Kid! Are you okay?" Emma asked quickly.

"I'm fine ma. Everybody's fine." Henry assured her.

 **See if he's telling the truth!**

 _Exactly how would I do that Regina? Look through the phone?_

 **I don't know! Must I think of everything? Use your stupid power!**

 _Uh that's super power!_

 **I stand by my words.**

 _Regina…._

"Ma? You still there?" Henry asked.

"Yeah kid! I'm still here, are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine ma." Henry sounded a little exasperated. "We all came back, nobody got hurt, and we rescued Grandpa. And he's not a vampire anymore!"

"Gold's alive?" Emma was surprised and a little proud of her son. He had organized the rescue mission and it sounded like it went off without a hitch. "Good job kid."

 **Don't encourage him.**

"What about you? Did you find mom?" There was hope in Henry's voice that touched Regina's heart.

"Found her and brought her home!" Emma smiled broadly.

"That's awesome! Can I talk to her?" He asked.

"Well, you are." Emma said slowly.

"I don't understand."

"She's back inside my head again." She explained.

"Seriously? Again? What is with you guys?" He exclaimed.

"What can I tell you? We're true loves."

"Well it doesn't happen to grandma and grandpa!"

 **No, those two buffoons just fall asleep all the time.**

 _Hey! Those are my parents!_

 **Apple. Tree. Fall. Not far.**

 _Don't make me come in there!_

"You guys are doing that telepathic talking again aren't you? That is so annoying."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Emma wanted to know.

"Because every time you guys do it you tune the rest of us out as you snipe at each other." Henry explained.

"How is that any different than what we usually do?" Emma countered back.

"Before, we could hear you guys go at it. At least _that_ part was entertaining."

"Entertaining? Trust me kid, you're not missing much. She's not that funny."

 **Miss Swan!**

"Well, I'm trying to figure out a way to stop August with Grandpa. I'm glad you're safe Mom! I'll swing by when I'm done."

"Okay kid. We'll see you later."

 **Goodbye sweetheart!**

 _He can't hear you babe._

 **I know that. Just tell him!**

 _He already hung up babe._

 **Ugh!**

 **The Enchanted Forest**

He placed his hand on the base of the tree. His magic flowed into his palm and through the veins of the tree, making a loop. Underground roots began to move and grow, the tips extending through the magical realms. Stretching farther until they reached the world without magic.

He concentrated on his destination, her bedroom. More specifically underneath her bed. He smirked because it was no longer _their_ bed since that Evil Queen bitch was finally dead. The invisible root touched the bedpost and his magical circuit was complete.

August stepped back from the tree and took a deep breath feeling very satisfied with himself. His plan had reached its final phase, it was time for Emma to realize how Regina had ruined her life and how he could make all her dreams come true.

Tonight she would finally be his.

 **Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's mansion)

They looked down on the sleeping girl in her crib. Jeannie Maria breathed softly as her mothers marveled at her. **How did we make something so beautiful Emma?**

 _Oh remember? I was laying on the bed and your head was between my legs and you were…_

 **EMMA! Our daughter is right there!**

 _Relax babe, we're talking in my head. She can't hear us._

 **Well, right, but still. It's inappropriate talk for the nursery. Or thoughts, whatever.**

 _You're so cute when you're being a prude. But I know what kind of animal you turn into in the bedroom!_

 **You're incorrigible. Now personally I could stay here all night staring at our beautiful girl, but I can feel how exhausted you are. Your eyes are drooping Emma. You need to get to bed.**

Emma yawned, she was feeling tired. It had been a very long day and it would be nice to sleep in their bed. _That is actually a good idea Madam Mayor, since this little one will be hungry in a few hours._ She placed a kiss on Jeannie Maria's cheek, checked the baby monitor and quietly backed out of the nursery.

 _Oh, I am so going to crash. I could sleep for days._ She was dragging her feet down the hallway toward their bedroom.

 **Well, don't sleep too deeply my dear. Remember we can,** _ **interact**_ **, in our dreams.**

Emma's head snapped up. _Shit that's right!_ Emma sprinted to their bedroom and dove onto the bed. _I'm coming baby!_

 **Wait! This bedding hasn't been changed since that corpse was on it!**

 _It was_ your own _body Regina!_ Emma rubbed her brows in frustration.

 **It's still gross Emma! Change it!**

 _Fine!_ With a flick of her wrist the bedding and the mattress changed.

 **Flannel sheets? Really Miss Swan?**

 _Hey, when_ you _get out here_ you _can use_ your _magic to change it back to those silk sheets you love so much. But while I'm out here I get to actually be warm while I'm sleeping tonight!_

 **I didn't know you got cold in our bed. You should have told me.**

She felt Regina's guilt. _Oh don't feel bad babe. I don't get cold when you're in bed with me. You keep me warm._ Emma felt the affection from her lover just then.

 **Well you need to hurry up and get to sleep Miss Swan. I am planning on getting you very, very hot.**

Emma slammed her eyelids shut. _I'm on my way!_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Enchanted Forest** (Prince Charming and Princess Snow White's castle)

 _What is this? Where am I?_

 **It's Snow and David's wedding, how are you dreaming this? You weren't there?** Emma was standing near the back of the huge throne room and looking at the backs of about a hundred wedding guests. Everyone was looking at the altar that was set up in the middle of the enormous room. On the altar were her parents in their royal wedding attire holding hands and looking at each other with love.

 _This is an odd sex dream Regina. I am_ not _having sex at my parent's wedding!_

 **I'm not doing this Emma, the last thing I want to dream about is the wedding of these two idiots.**

 _Hey!_

 **And in case you haven't noticed, my body isn't here. I don't think it's a dream, this is something else.**

Emma saw that she was alone, Regina was nowhere to be seen. She was also wearing a royal blue satin gown with a definite Enchanted Forest flavor. Her long blonde hair was bejeweled with tiny diamonds and long braids.

 _What the hell am I wearing?_

 **Formal wear dear, I know that seems foreign to you, but wedding guests don't wear skinny jeans and t shirts in the Enchanted Forest.**

 _Aw, you like my skinny jeans!_

Before Regina could retort, the huge chamber doors flew open to reveal the Evil Queen. "Sorry I'm late." The Queen said menacingly as she glided across the floor down the aisle toward the altar.

 _Damn Regina! You look hot!_

 **Don't I always dear?**

"It's the Queen! Run!" Emma saw that it was the dwarf named Doc who had just screamed out the warning. Snow drew David's sword and pointed it at Regina.

"She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!" Snow growled.

 _Damn, that was harsh._

 **I know right?**

David grabbed Snow's arm and pulled it down slowly. "No, no, no, don't stoop to her level." He spoke to Snow softly and then turned to face Regina with an angry tone in his voice. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost! And I will not let you ruin this wedding."

Regina gave them a sinister sneer. "Oh, I haven't come to ruin anything. On the contrary dear, I've come to give you a gift."

Snow took a step toward her. "We want nothing from you."

 **Ungrateful child.**

 _Regina…_

"But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." The Evil Queen spins and walks toward the doors.

 **See, I let them have their wedding night.**

 _How generous._

 **Hey, if I didn't you wouldn't be born.**

 _Oh, wait. You mean that night they…? Gross._

 **Yes tonight your parents will be making a baby Emma.**

 _Yuck!_

 **They will be rocking the royal bed!**

 _La la la! I'm not listening!_

They heard David yell out. "Hey!" They watched as he threw his sword at the Evil Queen. As it sailed through the air it disappeared in a cloud of smoke before it reached her. Regina smirks but then David yelled again. "Now!"

An arrow pierces Regina's chest and her hands reach up towards the shaft sticking out of her body. Her eyes grow wide in confusion as she sinks to the ground.

 **What the hell?**

 _I didn't know you got shot at the wedding._

 **I didn't, this never happened.**

Emma watched as her parents joined the small crowd that had gathered around the Evil Queen's lifeless body. "Nice shot Eugenia!" Snow was saying to Granny who was holding her crossbow while a few of the dwarves patted her on the back.

 **That bitch shot me in the back!**

 _I thought this didn't happen Regina._

 **It didn't, but still. It's embarrassing.**

"I knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from our wedding." Snow said to David, who nodded in agreement.

"Guards, take this body outside and burn it!" David ordered and the guards came forward and unceremoniously lifted Regina's lifeless corpse out of the throne room.

 **They're going to burn my body? How rude, I am a queen! There needs to be a royal funeral!**

 _You did try and kill them. Like a lot._

 **I know, but still.**

"Let it be announced to all the realm!" David said loudly to the assembled guests. "The Evil Queen is dead!". The hall erupted in cheers of celebration. Emma did not join in. She felt Regina's sadness inside her.

 _I'm sorry babe._

 **It's okay, I deserve it I guess.**

 _No you don't Regina! Stop thinking that._

 **You're only saying that because you love me. Look around you, they couldn't be happier.**

 _They are happy that the Evil Queen is dead. They never knew Regina Mills. They never got the chance to know the loving, passionate, smart, sassy, beautiful soul that is the real you. It's not your death they are celebrating, it's the death of your mistakes._

 **You are a Charming aren't you.**

 _That's what you love about me._

 **You're lucky you're cute.**

"Do you like what you see Emma?" Emma spun at the sound of the voice that belonged to the person she hated more than anyone in the world.

"August!" she spat in disgust.

He walked toward her through the crowd that had now frozen in place as if they were paused like a video. "I want to show you how wonderful your life would have been if that evil witch hadn't ruined it."

 **I swear I'm going to pick my teeth with him.**

 _He doesn't know you're here. He can't hear you!_

"She didn't ruin my life you freak! She was the best thing that ever happened to me!" Emma snarled.

August chuckled. "Please, we both know how your life was made a living hell thanks to her curse. Now that she's gone for good I can give you everything you've ever desired."

"The only thing I want is Regina." Emma said sternly through gritted teeth.

"For now." August said smugly. "For now."

 **I hate him so much.**

 _Me too babe. Me too._

 **Storybrooke** (Library)

Henry stood outside of the library, leaning against the door. He was alone and watching the night movements of the small town. The streets were silent with only the occasional car driving along. Silently he'd watch the headlights pierce the darkness and grow larger as the car slowly got closer. The sound of the tires rolling on the street would pass around him and then fade away as he watched the red tail lights shrink until they would eventually disappear from sight.

Inside the library he had stepped away from an emotional family reunion. Rumple, Belle, and Gideon were reunited as a family after a long separation. Henry had watched the initial reaction of the husband and wife as they saw each other again. There were tears on both sides, embraces, kisses and proclamations of love. After a moment of watching, Henry felt like he was intruding on such a private scene and slipped outside. Although he was anxious to get answers from his grandfather on how to destroy The Author, he knew that they needed their privacy after all the heartache that the family had endured.

Belle had literally buried her husband after he had died a hero fighting The Black Fairy. Then she had her heart broken again as Rumple returned to her from the dead as a vampire. Even though he walked among the living, he was one of the undead, therefore they could not be together as a family. All of that was over now, Rumple was free of the curse of vampirism and they were a family once more.

Smiling to himself, Henry heard before he saw someone approaching him.

"Henry?" His heart leapt at the voice and he was soon filled with the feeling of loss and a missed opportunity. "You're back! I didn't think you would return so soon. Is everyone alright? Are you okay?" Violet asked him.

"I'm fine." Henry said, sounding a little more brusque than he intended. "We rescued grandpa and got out without anybody getting hurt." His voice was more gentle this time. For her part Violet seemed to ignore his initial rudeness.

"Oh, thank God. I was worried about you." Violet smiled before adding "All of you."

A corner of his lip curled in an attempt at a grin that looked more like a grimace. "Well how are things going in the fairy world?" He couldn't understand why he was being such a jerk to her. She hadn't known the consequences of being a fairy so it wasn't fair to her that he was treating her like this. He knew he should be nicer but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to go along with his brain.

Violet was a little more reserved in her answer this time, picking up on his attitude. "It's going well. Tink and I have made a few more beans and actually opened some portals to finally send a few groups of refugees to their homes. Also, Tink is going through a few more candidates for fairy status so we should be getting even more help soon." She looked down at her hands that she held near her chest with her fingers entwined. "This time she's being a little more thorough when she tells the candidates about what it means to be a fairy." She looked up into his eyes. "And the sacrifices it entails."

He broke their gaze first, feeling ashamed with himself. "Violet, I'm sorry."

She looked at him, a little confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"I treated you like it was your fault that we couldn't be together anymore. You didn't know." He looked at her and held her gaze again. "Even if you did, it's your decision and your life. I can't choose your path for you, it would be selfish on my part. If I made you feel that you had let me down in someway, I'm sorry. I only want you to be happy, that's all I ever wanted."

A genuine smile spread across Violet's face. "Thank you Henry." She reached out and grasped his shoulder. "I finally feel like I'm fulfilling my destiny. I can't describe the feeling, but being a fairy has made me feel whole." She tilted her head and her eyes grew sad. "But I will always hold you in my heart Henry."

He touched her cheek lightly with his hand. "Me too Violet. Me too." After a moment of comfortable silence between them, the library door opened and Rumple leaned out.

"Well Henry my boy." He said with a smile. "Are you ready to defeat The Author for good?"

Henry moved his hand away from Violet slowly and returned his grandfather's smile. "I'm ready grandpa. Let's do this."

 **The Enchanted Forest** (Snow and David's castle)

Evidently this was what an Enchanted Forest nursery looked like. Emma was not impressed. Besides the ornately crafted crib that sat in the center of the nursery it looked like every other castle room she had seen. Stone, stone, and more stone. Snow and David stood happily over the crib, David with his arm around his wife's shoulder looking proud. Snow had a huge smile on her face with her head resting contently on her husband's broad chest.

Gathered along with them in the nursery were The Blue Fairy, Ruby and Granny, all the seven of the dwarves, and standing on the edge of the crib was Jimminy Cricket. Emma didn't have to look inside the crib, she already knew who was in there, but she peeked anyway.

 **Ooohh, look at little baby Emma! So cute!**

 _Knock it off._

 **What? You were a very cute baby!**

Emma felt a slight tug at her heart as she saw the blanket with her name on it covering her baby self. It was a little unsettling seeing herself as an infant. Although she did have to admit, she was a pretty cute kid.

Blue spoke up and waved her wand over the crib. "I now present to you, as this child's fairy godmother, Princess Emma Ruth Charming." Emma felt like gagging a little after hearing Charming as her last name. The assembled guests cheered and applauded. David lifted baby Emma into his arms and held her up over his head.

"Looks great doesn't it?" August leaned in causing Emma to jump a little. "Everyone looks so happy don't they?" His smug look made Emma want to punch his teeth out. "This is how everything would have gone if that evil bitch wasn't in the picture."

Emma went red with rage, her fists were gripped so tight her hand hurt. **Just relax Emma, we need to bide our time. Let him preen around like a peacock, it doesn't mean anything.**

 _I know babe, I just want to pound him into the floor!_

 **We will have our chance my dear. Just not now.**

Emma slowly blew out a breath. "None of this is real August." She hissed.

"I know, but it could have been. I'm going to show you how much better your life would have been had Regina not ruined it. Your _love_ for her will burn away and you will realize that you love me, and only me." He had moved his face dangerously close to hers and she had to fight the urge to headbutt him in his nose.

"Nothing you show me will ever change my love for Regina." She growled.

August chuckled. "We'll see my little swan. We'll see."

 _Can't I pound him just a little?_

 **Not without me.**

 **Storybrooke** (library)

"You must remember that at the heart of the matter August, The Author, is a tree." Rumplestiltskin explained to the few listeners assembled inside the library. "A powerfully enchanted tree, but a tree nonetheless."

Belle rocked their son Gideon in her arms, happily listening to her husband. Along with her, Henry and Violet were paying attention to the former Dark One as well.

"The tree was created to distribute magic through all the realms. Therefore its roots are for all intents and purposes, endless. Not physically mind you, they can't be seen by the naked eye. These roots exist on a higher plane of existence than ours." Rumple trained his eyes on his grandson. "So Henry, how does one kill a tree?"

Henry thought deeply about the answer. The obvious answer was to chop the damn thing down, but his grandfather was not a man who dealt in obvious answers. He snapped his fingers as the solution came to him. "You poison the roots!"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his grandson proudly. "Clever lad. Yes Henry, the roots must be poisoned. You must travel to The Enchanted Forest and poison the roots both physically and magically."

Henry nodded. "Violet, you can get us beans to get to The Enchanted Forest right?"

"Of course Henry." she affirmed.

"Great. While I poison the roots, my moms will handle the magic stuff. We'll be rid of August once and for all." He felt a sense of purpose, of confidence. They were going to win this one. He believed.

 **The Enchanted Forest** (Snow and David's castle)

It was the largest and most extravagant wedding The Enchanted Forest had ever seen. Everyone knew it would be so, King David and Queen Snow White would spare no expense for the wedding of their daughter. The marriage of Princess Emma was the social event of the decade and the entire kingdom would celebrate.

The wedding hall was filled with elegantly dressed courtiers who waited in joyous anticipation for the arrival of the bride. The flowers and decorations covered nearly every open surface of the hall, and the color rose red was so abundant that Emma felt she was going to vomit from cuteness overload. It was obvious to Emma that her mother's over the top decorating ideas were the same even in alternate realities.

 **I can feel your queasiness Miss Swan.**

 _That's because I feel like I'm at the birthday party of a seven year old girl. A_ spoiled _seven year old girl._

 **She's your mother.**

Emma snorted to herself and looked down the aisle to the altar. She wanted to get a look at the groom. He was dressed in a corny Disney style prince outfit, complete with the stupid red sash over the shoulder.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me." Emma said out loud once she saw the back of the groom's head.

 **Now I'm going to be sick.**

August turned back to wink at Emma from the altar. Suddenly her father was standing next to her with his arm in hers.

 **Ha! He's old again! Oh look at his gut!**

Emma had to agree that her father looked a little chubby compared to the physically fit man she was used to seeing. His face was also more filled out than she was used to. The wrinkles on his face were accented by the broad ear to ear smile that spread across his face. She had to admit that he did look happy and it made her feel a little bad that this was all a dream.

 **Hurry up and get to the front! I want to see what Snow looks like!**

 _Take it easy your highness! Remember this isn't real._

David began to lead her down the aisle and she looked down at her dress for the first time. "Oh my God! What am I wearing? It's like a Barbie nightmare!" Her gown had a train that extended ten yards behind her that was being carried by six white silk gown hugged her form like plastic wrap and only flared out enough at her knees for her to waddle. Her breasts were pushed up almost to her shoulders, that's how she felt at least. The cut in the front of the gown showed more cleavage than she was used to and by the draft she felt on her back then the back was covered just as much as the front.

The march seemed to take forever to Emma and she was growing irritated by the amusement she felt coming from Regina.

 _This isn't funny Regina!_

 **I just wish there were smartphones in The Enchanted Forest so I could see your penguin walk on YouTube!**

 _Keep it up your majesty and I'll wear overalls to our wedding._

 **You wouldn't!**

 _Try me._

After what felt like an eternity she arrived next to August and gave him an ice cold glare that he returned with a smirk. "Isn't it lovely? This could have been your wedding if Regina hadn't ruined your life."

Emma exploded at him. "She did not ruin my life! She made my life complete! Do you honestly think I would want all of this?" She waved her arms around wildly while the wedding around her froze in time. "If you think this is my dream wedding, then you don't know me at all! For the last time, there is nothing you can show me that will ever make me hate Regina and love you!" She spat.

"That's only because you didn't grow up in The Enchanted Forest, if you had you'd love this. But you're a city girl, I get it." Instantly Emma was transported back to her old apartment wearing a red dress and looking at a cupcake with a lit candle on her counter.

 _Damn it. When is this dream going to end?_

 **Imagine how I feel, I have to watch this and I still didn't get to see an old and fat Snow White.**

 _Regina!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Storybrooke** (mayoral mansion)

Before she knew it, Emma was driving young Henry back to Storybrooke in her VW Bug. It was the worst kind of deja vu and Emma was happy that at least the whole fake journey was just a block from the mansion.

 _God, I miss this car!_

 **This deathtrap? You should be thanking me for doing you a favor. That antique was an accident waiting to happen.**

 _An antique? Well, I have a bit of a soft spot for antiques. When is your birthday again?_

 **Miss Swan!**

 _Ha! It was a joke Regina!_

…

 _Regina?_

…

 _Okay okay, I'm sorry! I was just kidding!_

…

 _I love you._

 **...You better!**

 _There you are! I was wondering if you had lost your hearing, you know, because you're so old._

 **Miss Swan I am going to punish you when I finally get into my own body!**

 _I'm going to punish you when_ I _finally get back inside your body too!_

Emma felt Regina's irritation turn into amusement. **You're an idiot.**

 _Yeah, but I'm your idiot._

They pulled up in front of 108 Mifflin Street and Henry got out of the car as the front door of the mansion opened. Emma watched Henry race up the walkway and her eyes were drawn immediately to the spectacular mayor standing in the doorway.

 _So. Damn. Hot._

 **Well, thank you Miss Swan.**

Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing grew shallow. She was reminded of when she had experienced this moment the first time. Nothing could have prepared her for meeting the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. The grey pencil skirt was like a second skin on the brunette beauty. Her eyes roamed slowly over the curves of her shoulders to the swell of her breasts down to the hips that made Emma feel dizzy, to the lovely legs that balanced perfectly on the steep stiletto heels.

 **My, my, my Miss Swan. It feels like an inferno in here. I never knew that I had this effect on you that first night.**

 _Are you kidding? That first night I had to change my panties after I left the mansion!_

 **I have to confess that I too felt a strong reaction deep inside when I first saw you that night. Albeit not that graphicly.**

 _Strong reaction? Yeah, you hated me._

 **I didn't hate you. I felt threatened by you. The hate didn't come until later.**

 _What? You really hated me?!_

 **Well, you were the Savior! I was supposed to hate you! But you crawled into my heart like a parasite and spread through my soul until my whole world was Emma Swan.**

 _A parasite?!_

 **Yes, but a cute parasite.**

"So you're Henry's birth mother?" The other Regina asked Emma. The blonde rolled her eyes, not really wanting to play along with this game anymore.

"August! Just stop this!" She yelled at the night sky. "Whatever you are trying to accomplish here it won't work! The love that Regina and I share"

 **Shared! I'm supposed to be dead remember!**

 _Oh shit! Right!_

 **Idiot.**

"Shared! It can't be broken by anything and anyone! And certainly not by you!" Emma finished. The other Regina looked puzzled at the blonde woman that was screaming at no one.

"Are you deranged or something? Is that why you put Henry up for adoption?" The other woman asked in a hostile tone.

"What? No! I just want this illusion over!" Emma growled making the brunette mayor even more agitated.

The other Regina called over her shoulder. "Graham! I think you should take this woman to the hospital! She is obviously unbalanced!" Graham moved quickly to protect Regina, positioning himself in front of her while readying his handcuffs.

"Wait, what are you doing? Put those away. I'm not going anywhere, this party is over." Emma insisted.

"I think you need to see a doctor ma'am. Just come along quietly and there won't be a problem." Graham said as he grabbed her arm.

"Get off me Graham!" Emma said as she tried to wrestle herself out of his grip. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Threatening the sheriff?" Regina snorted. "Maybe the jail is a better place for this maniac! Take her away!" Graham was too strong for Emma and he had managed to put one of the cuffs on her wrist. He was just about to put the other on when Henry appeared behind Regina.

"Let my mother go!" Henry yelled causing the mayor to turn to him with a scowl.

"She is not your mother! I am your mother!" Regina bit back angrily.

Henry looked at her defiantly. "No you're not! You're the Evil Queen and I hate you!" Emma felt the sadness coming from her lover.

 _It's not real Regina, just remember that._

 **It still hurts to hear it Emma. He really hated me.**

 _No he didn't, you know that. He was just a confused little kid at the time. Kid's just say stuff and don't realize what they even mean! Henry loves you now, and he loved you then. He just didn't know how to deal with all the stuff from the story book._

 **Maybe.**

Emma was about to continue consoling Regina when her attention was brought back to the little scene playing out before her. The Evil Queen had grabbed Henry by the shoulders and was shaking him violently.

"I _am_ the Evil Queen and I will not have my own son behaving this way! No go to your room and I will punish you later!" With that she slapped Henry across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

 **No!**

"Hey!" Emma yelled, and with strength she didn't know she had, she pulled herself free from Graham. She then ripped Henry from the Evil Queen's grasp and punched the woman so hard it knocked her to the floor.

 **No one strikes my son! Hit her again!**

The Queen looked up at Emma with her eyes burning with rage. "Kill this woman now Graham! I command you!" She hissed. Graham pulled his service revolver from his holster and aimed it at Emma.

"Yes your majesty." Graham said robotically.

Emma steeled herself for the shot when suddenly Henry jumped in front of her. "No!" Henry shouted as the gun went off. The bullet hit him in his chest and pushed him back into Emma, knocking them both to the ground.

 **Henry!**

"Oh my God! Kid!" Emma cradled the boy's body. She looked into Henry's eyes and was met with a lifeless stare. The Evil Queen had gotten to her feet and looked down on the two of them with disdain.

"I suppose I will have to get another child now." She smirked. "Now kill her."

"Yes my queen." Graham aimed the gun again and Emma felt herself shaking with rage.

"You bitch!" An explosion of energy flew from Emma engulfing Graham, The Evil Queen, and the entire mansion in flames. As her anger grew so did the fire, soon everything in sight around her was burning. She looked down at the boy in her arms and tears rolled down her cheeks.

 _I know this isn't really happening, but it hurts so much to see him like this!_

 **I know darling, I know. It is breaking my heart as well, but remember that diseased broomstick is doing this to break you. Our Henry is alive and well back home.**

Emma sniffed. _You're right._ She laid the body down carefully at her feet and stood up, trying to compose herself. She wiped the tears from her face with her hands. "August! Show yourself!".

Through the flames she saw him emerge in front of her. Their rage boiled inside of Emma when they saw his satisfied grin. "See, I told you. The Evil Queen could never love anyone. She didn't love Henry and she sure didn't love you. It was all an act."

"You are despicable." Emma growled at him. "Regina loves"

 **Damn it Emma! Loved! Past tense!**

 _Shit! Sorry! I'm just so pissed right now!_

"Regina loved us more than you can even imagine! There is no one in this world or any world that has loved me or Henry as deeply as that woman had! I don't care how many of these sick and twisted little plays you put on, I will never doubt Regina's love! Never!"

August regarded her with a frown. He cocked his head to the side and rubbed his stubbled chin with his hand. He was silent for a long while.

 **What is he doing?**

 _Thinking maybe?_

 **That would be a first.**

 _Don't make me smile Regina!_

"Perhaps I'm going about this the wrong way." He said softly to himself. "Maybe I need to wipe the slate clean and start from scratch."

"What are you talking about you lunatic?" Emma demanded angrily.

"I think that you have too many distractions in your life. The child, your parents, your friends, that town. Maybe you will love me when there is nothing left. Then you will have no choice but to love me."

 **What is this tree stump babbling about?**

"August, what are planning on doing?" Emma said slowly.

"I'm going to erase everything until it is just you and me." He smiled and suddenly Emma was back inside the real mayoral mansion on Mifflin Street.

 _What the hell?_

 **Are we back? Is this real?** As if in answer to her question Henry called out to Emma from behind.

"Ma! You're back!" Emma grabbed the 18 year old and gave him a big hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you kid!" Emma said into the young man's chest.

He pulled her back so he could look at her, he had an ear to ear grin. "We came up with a plan! We know how to take August down for good!"

"That's great kid! We have to hurry though, because he is about to kill everyone!"

 **A/N: I know that it's a short chapter but I needed to end act two quickly here. Next chapter begins the final act! So get ready for the end of this epic that started two books ago! For everyone who has come along on this ride with me, I want to say thank you! I hope you have been entertained and have enjoyed the story. All of your comments have been greatly appreciated and have put me on cloud nine!**

 **So get ready for the end of our story! I hope you like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's mansion)

They had sat in silence together for nearly five minutes, Henry and his mother. Two cups of hot cocoa with cinnamon sat on the kitchen island, untouched and cold. Henry had explained everything he had learned from Gold about destroying the enchanted tree and stopping August for good.

"Well I guess it's going to be another family trip to The Enchanted Forest." Emma said softly breaking the silence. Her attempt at humor fell flat with the others so she picked up her cold cocoa and sipped, hiding her red cheeks.

 **I suppose there is no chance in convincing Henry to stay.**

 _I'll ask him, but I doubt it._

"Your mother thinks you should stay." Emma relayed to him. "I agree with her." She told him softly.

He scoffed and gave his birth mother a smirk that reminded Emma of his adoptive mother. "Not a chance in hell ma. I'm not going to sit back and allow you two to handle this alone. I just got you back mom, I'll be damned if I let you get hurt on my watch."

 **Language Henry!**

 _Leave him alone Regina, he's a man now._

 **He gets it from you, you know.**

 _No shit?_

"Well, we can't stop you. But it doesn't mean we're happy about it Henry." Emma shook her head. He grinned at her and Regina saw the Emma Swan in his face just then.

"I get it ma." Henry patted his mother's hand and gripped it. "But I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself." She saw the firm set of his jaw and knew that he would not be dissuaded.

 **Stubborn, just like his mother.**

 _Which one?_

 **I suppose you're right. He's got a double dose of stubborn.**

Henry put his palms lightly on the kitchen island and pushed himself up to a standing position. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep." He turned and stopped. He looked back at his mother sitting at the island.

"What is it?" Emma raised her eyebrows at her son.

"Have you tried true love's kiss?"

"Huh?" Emma said confused.

"To free mom, true love's kiss. Did you try it?" Henry said a little annoyed at having to explain himself.

"Yuck. I'm not kissing a corpse." Emma scrunched her face up.

"Grandpa did." Henry offered.

 **Because he's a closet necrophiliac.**

 _Regina!_

"What have you got to lose ma?" Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"My self respect." Emma quipped.

"Seriously mom. We need her back and you know what they say, 'true love's kiss can break any curse."

Emma ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. Finally she exhaled loudly. "Fine. I'll go kiss a dead body." She said in a sing song voice while rolling her eyes hard in her skull.

 **I'm not dead yet. I'm getting better.**

 _A Monty Python reference from you! Wow!_

 **I had a lot of time to spare during those 28 years of the curse. I saw lots of movies.**

 _Monty Python though. You're a lot cooler than I thought madam mayor._

 **You had a thought? Stop the presses.**

 _Very funny._

"If the kiss breaks the curse then at least it will save the rest of us from this." Henry joked.

"Save you from what?" Emma frowned in puzzlement.

"You two doing your mental tango." Henry waved his hands around his head. "It creeps us out how you guys get all quiet and glassy eyed when you talk in your heads." He smirked. "Besides, we all think we're missing the best part of your relationship."

Emma frowned at him. "And what's that?"

"Your banter!" Henry chuckled. Emma grabbed a dish towel and threw it at his retreating form as he ran out of the kitchen laughing.

"Smart ass!" Emma yelled at him.

 **That's your son.**

 _Yeah._ Emma smiled and shook her head. _Well, are you ready?_

 **Ready for what?**

 _To see me go make a fool of myself by kissing a corpse._

 **I wouldn't miss it for the world.**

 **Storybrooke** (the Mills family crypt)

After taking some time to check on a sleeping Jeannie Maria, and allowing Regina to 'ooo and ahh' over their daughter, Emma poofed into the underground vault. Her heart jumped a little and her stomach turned at seeing Regina's lifeless body lying under the transparent casket.

 **I'm not really dead you know.**

Emma sighed. _I know. I still don't like seeing you like this._

 **I can only imagine how you're feeling dear. Well, actually I do feel what you're feeling so I guess I can imagine. It would hurt me as well seeing you in such a state. But hopefully we can remedy this situation right now.**

 _I guess._

 **I guess? Do you want me back in my body or not?**

Emma rolled her eyes. _Of course I do! I just don't wanna…_

 **What? 'Don't wanna' what? Kiss me? I didn't realize that kissing me made you so nauseous!**

 _It's not that! Well it's not_ just _that!_

 **Well what is it Miss Swan? Because it sounds to me like you don't want to**

 **kiss my dead body!**

 _You said you weren't dead!_

 **I'm not, but I will be by the time you get around to breaking this damn curse! If it was you on that slab I would have had my tongue down your throat by now!**

 _Eww gross!_

 **Oh! So I'm gross now?!**

 _No! Jesus Regina!_

 **Well what is it then?!**

 _I don't want to be like my parents okay!_

 **What?**

Emma exhaled in frustration. _I'm tired of living in the shadow of their love life okay? If I have to kiss you to wake you up then I'm just like them! It's bad enough that I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming…_

 **You're preaching to the choir.**

 _Regina! I mean I'm the 'product of true love' and 'The Savior' and our love was 'meant to be' and all that jazz. I'm tired of all this crap! I want to have something for myself! Something that isn't just another fairy tale situation or spell or curse._ She plopped onto the floor petulantly and crossed her arms. _I just want something to be normal for once. I miss normal._

 **I'm sorry my love, but we have flown past normal a long time ago. Look Emma, I get what you're saying. You want your life to be your own and not feel as though you're just playing out a story. I empathize with you, I have felt the same way about my life. Like I was not in control of my own fate, and it turned out to be true. But my love, I want you to know something.**

 _What?_

 **If you don't get over there and kiss my ass awake again right now, I swear that you will never have a good night's sleep again! I will sing 'row, row, row your boat' over and over again every night forever! Do you understand me Miss Swan!**

 _Alright alright! Bossy much? Jeez._ With a flick of her wrist, Emma removed the glass covering Regina's body. She leaned in over the woman and paused for a moment. There she lay, her true love, for a moment Emma could imagine she was sleeping. However on closer inspection the blonde could see that there was no life in the body. The soft even breathing that Emma would listen to contently as they lay together in bed was absent. She was close enough that she should feel the warmth coming from her lover's body like when they would hold each other and Emma would shut out the entire world until it was just the two of them. But it wasn't there. This had to work, she thought, she needed this woman. She needed to feel the love and acceptance that Regina gave her unconditionally. She needed this woman in her arms again. Slowly she placed her lips onto Regina's.

Darkness. Then eyelids fluttered open to find watery, light green eyes staring back. Eyes filled with a mixture of fear and hope. Brown eyes saw dark blonde eyebrows raised causing slight wrinkles in an alabaster forehead. Flaxen hair hung down and framed rosy cheekbones and a strong jawline that ended in a softly dimpled chin. Thin pale lips free from lipstick were pulled down slightly at the corners as the bottom lip trembled ever so slightly.

"Regina?" Emma's voice was soft, as if speaking too loud would cause the curse to return and tear Regina away from her forever.

Red lips pulled into a warm smile. "I told you it would work Miss Swan." She chided with a voice that was gentle and full of warmth.

Emma broke into happy tears as a huge grin spread across her face. "Those are your first words to me? I told you so? Jackass." Emma laughed as the tears of joy flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Shut up and kiss me my Savior." Regina's sultry voice was spoken softly through parted lips. Her dark eyes were hooded with lust.

Emma smirked as she pressed her mouth on the mayor passionately. Regina moaned as she willing opened her mouth to allow Emma's tongue to enter. Her arms wrapped around Emma tightly, squeezing the woman to her body. Emma moved her long fingers into the thick curly hair and pressed into the queen's scalp massaging it gently.

Their tongues danced together slowly as they explored each other's mouth, feeling the ecstasy of their closeness.

Emma sucked Regina's bottom lip and pulled softly, releasing it with a quiet smack. She smiled down at Regina. "Let's get out of here, I don't want our first time together in nearly a year to be in a graveyard." She said, her voice thick with sex.

Regina chuckled. "As you wish Miss Swan." Purple smoke swirled around them and in an instant they disappeared.

 **Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's bedroom)

The two women appeared on their shared king sized bed still locked in an embrace. Their lips met again and soon both sets parted and tongues resumed their nearly synchronized dance. After gasping for much needed air, Regina pulled away causing Emma to groan in frustration.

Regina laughed lightly, and looked down mischievously into the pleading green eyes. "I need a shower." She slipped out of Emma's arms slowly, planting a tiny kiss on the blonde's neck as she stood up. She slipped her jean jacket off and it landed on the floor by her feet. She turned and walked to the master bathroom, swaying her hips slowly as she went, giving Emma an eyeful of her ass wrapped in her skin tight jeans. Emma leaned up on the bed resting on her elbows, staring at the gorgeous curves of the brunette's bottom. Regina stopped at the doorway and looked over her shoulder at the open mouthed sheriff. She curled her lips in a sexy smirk.

"Coming Miss Swan?" She breathed huskily.

Emma gulped and shot up from the bed. "Not yet, but I will be in a minute." She quipped with a wanton look. Regina felt her core grow warm at the remark and purred as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Emma undressed as she walked quickly to the bathroom, trying to balance herself as she attempted to kick off her boots and remove her top at the same time. Her jeans were proving difficult to extract herself from in her haste and collected around her calf muscles nearly tripping her. She swore as she hopped on one foot and then the other as she continued her way into the bathroom as fast as she could. Finally she kicked off the offending clothing, chucking the now inside out pants into a corner. The sound of the shower going greeted her as she stepped into the bathroom only to find the brown eyed mayor already inside under the water spray.

How does she get her clothes off so fast, Emma wondered as she fumbled to remove her sports bra.

 **Magic my dear.**

 _That's cheating!_

 **All's fair in love and sex.**

Emma kicked off her boy shorts and opened the glass door and stepped inside the steam filled chamber. In front of her the sight of the tone and tanned body of her lover caused her breath to grow shallow in the heated air. Regina's head was tilted back as she allowed the hot water to cascade through her curled brown hair. Her neck was exposed and the water ran down to the soft curves of her collarbones and into the valley of her full rounded breasts. Emma licked her lips as she saw the erect brown nipples dripping tiny droplets of water off their tips. She saw the tight flat stomach move slowly as the deep breaths of her lover moved into and out of her chest. Her eyes zeroed in on the neatly trimmed dark haired mound in the valley of the shapely hips that rested atop the smooth olive colored legs.

"My God, I forgot how absolutely gorgeous you are." Emma said, her voice barely audible over the sound of the shower. However Regina had heard her perfectly and moved her head down from under the spray and leveled her eyes at the blonde standing near her.

"Then come over here and refresh your memory my dear." Regina said with her eyelids half closed. She licked her lips as Emma came closer. She placed her hands on the wall behind her and arched her back. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and moved her lips to the exposed neck. She bit onto the wet skin and Regina hissed in response. Her hips bucked forward and Emma pressed her body against Regina' breasts pressed wet nipples together causing both women to feel arousal shoot through their bodies. Emma sucked on her pulse point and felt Regina's hands tangle her fingers into her wet blonde hair and pull.

The Savior moved one hand from Regina's hip and moved it in between their bodies sliding it down her stomach. "Yes, Emma." Regina whispered and then began to moan and bite her bottom lip. Emma's hand reached its destination and her palm pressed onto the hot skin of Regina's hood. Regina raised herself up on her toes and moved her hips forward to allow Emma more access. Emma slid her fingers over Regina's folds and shivered as she felt the slickness in between. She trailed kisses down Regina's neck and onto her right breast. She licked the top of the breast as it heaved up and down from the queen's heavy breathing. Her tongue slid down to the pointy nub and lightly licked around it, teasing the skin and causing goosebumps to appear. "Oh God Emma." Regina moaned. Emma pressed her own legs shut as the voice of her lover made her own core burn with desire. She sucked the nipple into her mouth causing Regina to grunt and jerk her hips forward. Emma moved her fingers over Regina's sensitive clit and massaged tenderly. Undecipherable groans escaped Regina's parted lips as Emma sucked harder on the nipple and applied more pressure between Regina's legs. Using her teeth she squeezed the nipple and at the same time slid two fingers inside Regina.

"Fuck! Oh shit! Emma!" Regina cried out as Emma pulled her teeth back, stretching the nipple and releasing it with a pop. She then slid down and knelt in front of Regina and began to move her fingers in and out of the wet lips below. Regina could feel herself rapidly reaching her peak as her eyelids squeezed tight and her mouth opened so wide her jaw began to strain. At that moment Emma used her free hand and began to rub her own clit furiously. She leaned forward between Regina's thighs and found the queen's clit with her lips. Regina's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest as her mind went blank. The only thoughts in her mind were of Emma and her mouth as she felt lips wrap themselves around her clit. Emma sucked as she added a third finger inside Regina and worked them in and out faster and faster. Regina was now blowing breath in and out of her mouth forcefully as her lips formed a tiny 'o'. Emma began to rock up and down as her body vibrated from the action of her own hand and the tangy flavor of Regina's liquid essence.

"Oh fuck!" Regina yelled as the dam broke and her orgasm raged through her body. She came into Emma's mouth and as the juice ran down her throat, she swallowed and climaxed as well. Regina continued to sway her hips forward and back violently as Emma's tongue licked her fluids and her fingers curled inside her hitting her spot. Emma moaned inside Regina's vagina as her own cum flowed into her hand while she rode her orgasm out. Her high pitched moan into Regina's core was enough to push the brunette woman over the edge again. "Holy fucking shit!" Regina cried and then collapsed to her knees enveloping Emma into her arms.

The two women kissed passionately as the water continued to fall around them. They broke apart minutes later and smiled. Emma raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about you but I'm feeling even dirtier."

Regina gave a full laugh then smirked at the blonde sheriff. "Then why don't we continue this in the bedroom?"

"Yes your majesty."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OK, this chapter is longer than normal. It is also ALL sex! So if you do not like that you can skip the whole chapter, it won't affect your understanding of the story. Ok, if you like sex scenes here's another warning. This is heavy BDSM so if that's not your cup of tea, skip this chapter.**

 **So why am I writing this chapter if it is pure sex and won't put you in the dark if you skip the chapter? Well, I have kept Emma and Regina separated a LOT in this story. The readers who have stuck with me through all this have been begging me in the reviews to get these two together again, so here it is. Also the story is winding down and this might be the last chance for these two to get together.**

 **So this is fan service for all the Swanqueen lovers who need their fix! (Especially after the way Emma left OUAT. I'm still not over that.) So I hope you enjoy this.**

 **And this is your last warning, if you don't like smut skip this chapter.**

 **You've been warned! LOL.**

 **Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's mansion)

They stood in the bathroom drying themselves off from the shower, Emma thought Regina was being a little quiet. She looked over and saw a smirk on the mayor's face. Emma raised her eyebrows and curled a corner of her lips. "What?" she laughed.

"Nothing." Regina's voice was higher than normal and that smirk grew wider. Emma tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Regina…" Emma said slowly. "I know that look, what are you up to?" Regina sniffed arrogantly and looked down her nose at Emma.

"My dear I am quite sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Emma's super powered lie-detector was going off.

"Cut the bullshit Mills." Emma crossed her arms over her bare chest. "What have you got planned?" Regina's grin spread and reminded Emma of the days when the sheriff and the mayor battled everyday over anything and everything.

"Why don't you step into the bedroom and see Miss Swan." she responded huskily.

Emma snorted and walked to the threshold between the two rooms. She turned to look at Regina again with a puzzled look on her face. "Oh Miss Swan, remember that joke you made about my age?" Emma gulped audibly, her eyes grew wide. "I told you I was going to punish you, do you recall that?"

 _Oh shit._

 **That's right Miss Swan, time to pay the price for your lack of respect.**

Their bedroom had been transformed into a dungeon complete with stone walls and burning torches. Emma's eyes were drawn first to a chain with manacles hanging from the ceiling, then her attention shifted to something else. By the wall where their old bed used to be was a different one. This bed was a huge four post bed with a scarlet canopy. It was covered with blood red silk sheets that shone like mirrors from the torchlight. At the head of the bed were jet black silk pillows and what appeared to be straps attached to the posts. Next to the bed was a gothic style chest of drawers with something resting on top. The item looked out of place and upon closer examination Emma saw what it was. She chuckled.

"The baby monitor?" She said with a grin.

"Uh, yeah! Our daughter is still sleeping, and the silencing spell I cast on the room works both ways." Emma heard Regina's voice from behind her. She turned to face Regina and opened her mouth to speak but she immediately forgot what she was going to say.

It looked like Regina had been replaced by The Evil Queen of the old days. She was clad in all black from head to toe. Her raven hair was loose and hung over her left shoulder in the front, down her chest all the way to her waist in a waterfall of jet black waves. Her dark eyes were accentuated by her smoky eye shadow that gave them an effect that somehow balanced a sexual intensity with a dream like quality at the same time. Her full lips were painted blood red and were pulled back in a sneer that sent a shiver down Emma's spine. Her long delicate neck flowed down to bare shoulders that Emma wanted to shower with kisses. Emma's heart started to hammer inside her chest. Her eyes drifted to her collarbones and followed the gentle curves to her cleavage. Her mouth went dry as she saw Regina's naked breasts pushed up by a black lace corset that was wrapped tightly around her abdomen. The corset was attached to black fishnet stockings that stretched down to patent leather boots with incredibly tall stiletto heels that she balanced on with the practiced skill of an expert. Regina wasn't wearing panties. Emma's mouth watered as she stared at the perfectly manicured triangle between Regina's shapely hips.

"Close your mouth Miss Swan. It's unbecoming." Her voice was cold and hard and it had an effect on Emma that surprised her. Emma could feel her center heating up as goosebumps began to rise on her exposed flesh. "Now move your ass." Regina slapped her bottom so hard that Emma inhaled sharply. She knew there would be a mark on her fair skin but she moved forward as she was told. She walked slowly toward the center of the room, feeling the cold stone floor under her bare feet.

"Stop." Regina commanded with a stern and serious voice. Emma froze once she reached the center of the room. The chains hung above her head and she knew instantly what the Queen had planned. Sharp heels clicked slowly behind her, the sound seemed to bounce off the walls all around her and echo inside Emma's head. "Before we begin Miss Swan, we need to get one thing straight." The Queen's voice came from behind her.

Emma looked straight ahead without being told and then she saw her fiance stand in front of her. Suddenly she saw Regina, the eyes had softened and reflected the compassionate and caring woman that Emma loved with all her heart. A black glove rose to Emma's cheek and caressed it gently. "Emma my love." Regina smiled softly and spoke with a caring tone. "Do you trust me?".

"Of course I do babe, more than I trust myself." Emma spoke from the heart. Regina smiled tenderly.

"Thank you, now we are going to play but I will stop if you feel uncomfortable, if you feel any pain, or if I do anything that you don't want to do. Okay?" Regina said as she looked into shiny green eyes.

"Okay babe." Emma replied.

"Your safe word is red, say it and I will stop right away alright?"

"Okay." Emma nodded, she was really starting to get excited. She wanted this.

"Now if there is something in your mouth" Regina winked and Emma's lips parted and she felt a tug of desire inside her. "Just use our psychic link and think 'red' okay?"

 _Red. Got it._

Regina smiled and kissed Emma's lips softly. **I love you.**

 _I love you too._

Like a light switch Regina's eyes darkened and her soft smile turned into a sneer of disdain. "Now raise your arms above your head." Emma hesitated at the shifted tone of voice from Regina to the Evil Queen. "Now!" The Queen commanded and Emma's arms shoot up above her head. The Queen purred. "Good work my pet." The Queen took Emma's hands and placed them inside the manacles that Emma noticed thankfully were padded.

"Now you will do everything I tell you and you will only address me as your majesty. Do you understand?" The Queen said calmly as she walked around Emma. Emma's arms were straightened and her feet were raised off the ground slightly and she was balancing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes." Emma answered.

She felt a hard slap on her ass again. "Wrong Miss Swan! Did I not just tell you the rules?"

Emma gulped, the sting of the slap was fading and a pleasing warmth began to radiate. "Yes your majesty."

"Good girl." Regina walked toward the dresser by the bed and Emma watched as her bare ass swung side to side as her heels clicked. Emma bit her lip and felt the heat rise in her core. Emma watched as Regina slowly pulled a drawer open and stuck her hand inside. She turned and looked at Emma with a smile that was totally Evil Queen. She lifted her hand and Emma's eyes grew wide as she saw the black paddle.

"I know what kind of girl you are Miss Swan." Regina walked towards Emma and patted the paddle against her gloved palm. "You are not one to follow the rules. You have a history of being difficult. I am sure that I'm going to need this."

Emma couldn't believe how much this was turning her on. They had role played before and they had enjoyed it, but this was taking it to a new level and Emma was getting extremely excited.

"How many paddles should I give you for breaking my rule? Five or ten?" The Queen was saying to herself as if Emma wasn't there.

"What? You already smacked me for that." After the words left her mouth Emma knew right away that she messed up. She had fallen right into the trap and the smirk from The Evil Queen confirmed it.

"Disobedient girl!" The Queen yelled. The first swat sounded like a gunshot to Emma. It was followed by four more in rapid succession. Emma's eyes bugged out from the pain and her hands balled into fists as her arms strained and pulled the chains taught. In a flash her body was covered in sweat. Then she felt the cool gloved hand glide over the aching area and massage the pain away. "You will not talk back and you will only address me as your majesty!" Regina gripped her ass cheek and leaned into Emma's ear and she licked the lobe sending a shiver through Emma.

"Yes your majesty." Emma groaned. That nasty, venomous tone that Regina was using was driving Emma mad. It was a little like the tone of voice that Mayor Mills used with her the first time she came to Storybrooke. She had to admit to herself that even back then Regina's voice had gotten her hot. All those times when they got in each other's faces, both of them steaming mad over something, their noses almost touching made Emma just want to rip Regina's clothes off and fuck her like an animal.

With a sharp pain she was brought out of her thoughts. "Pay attention to me Miss Swan!" Regina gave her nipple another hard twist that made Emma hiss and curl her toes.

"Yes your majesty!" Emma breathed out. "Sorry your majesty."

The Evil Queen sneered at her captive. "Excellent my pet." Regina ducked her head down and sucked on the now red nippple that she had twisted before. Emma gasped at the wetness that cooled the burning she was feeling from before. Regina then slid her tongue around the puffy nub laboriously making Emma purr. She then slid her hand up Emma's abs up to her other breast and began kneading it slowly. The blonde sheriff could feel the wetness between her legs starting to coat the insides of her thighs.

"These nipples of yours are absolutely delicious Miss Swan." The Evil Queen moaned it out slowly, dragging out every word. "It pleases your queen that your nipples are so hard and tender my pet, they feel so good in my mouth." The sucking sounds Regina was making as she spoke were causing Emma to quake with need. "Do you want to please your queen?" She finished with a long lick up Emma's cleavage and leveled their eyes together. She raised a perfectly manicured brow over her smoky eyes. She was waiting for a response and her eyes went dark. "I asked you a question Miss Swan!" Another twist of her nipple and Emma yelped.

"Yes your majesty!"

"Yes what, Miss Swan?" She twisted again. This time Emma screamed.

"I want to please you your majesty!"

The Evil Queen took a step back and crossed her arms resting touching her chin lightly with her fingers. She regarded Emma as if she was looking down upon a peasant that was awaiting the queens' verdict. Was it going to be mercy for Emma, or would she be punished?

She wanted the punishment. Badly.

"But you will have to be punished now for disobeying the rules Miss Swan." The Evil Queen crashed her lips into Emma's and forced her tongue into Emma's mouth. Emma groaned into Regina's mouth as the queen's tongue explored her. All of the air on her lungs felt like it was being sucked out so when The Evil Queen broke their liplock Emma was gasping and her sweaty, bare chest was heaving.

Regina turned her back on her again and strutted to the dresser drawer. She lowered the paddle inside and pausing to throw a look over her naked shoulder her hand reappeared with something in it. It was a small whip with long and soft leather fringes that hung down from the black handle.

Emma's jaw dropped as Regina moved towards her pulling the leather tassels slowly through her fingers. She sighed in anticipation and then bit her lip hard. "I think ten lashes should do the trick." The Evil Queen spoke as if Emma wasn't there, not even bothering to look at her. She walked behind her and out of Emma's sight. Emma licked her lips and waited. And waited. The waiting was making her nervous and exciting her at the same time. She was just about to say something when she felt the sharp sting of the whip on her back. She yelped in pain and stood on her tip toes. The sting seemed to travel from her back all the way down to her legs.

"Count them out!" The Evil Queen commanded.

"One!" Emma called out.

Smack! She squeezed her eyelids together.

"Two!"

Smack! Her back muscles tightened and her breaths came quickly. The tingling seemed to excite her core and Emma found herself pressing her thighs together.

Smack! Smack! Smack! She continued to scream out the count and felt the sweat roll down her scalp and drip from her brow. She could also feel a different kind of moisture leak down between her pressed thighs. After the count reached ten Emma's back felt like it was on fire. She let out a long ragged exhale and shook from exertion. Her arms were falling asleep from being chained to the ceiling. The clicking from Regina's heels signaled that she was coming to face her again. Emma raised her head and sweat dripped freely from her face. She could feel that a puddle of sweat had formed under her feet from the rivers that were pouring off her naked form.

"Well my dear, it seems you need another lesson. Are you stupid?" The Evil Queen spat at her. Emma scowled at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma snapped back reflexively. A slap connected on her cheek, not strong enough to hurt her but with enough force to sting.

"Do not talk to your queen like that you dirty girl!" She gripped Emma's face in her hand squeezing her cheeks together. Then she pushed her lips onto Emma's and kissed her hard. The sting of the slap mixed with the feeling of the soft lips and vigorous tongue deliciously, and Emma had to slap her wet thighs together again. Regina pulled back with Emma's bottom lip in her teeth. "You did not say _your majesty_ as you counted out the lashes Miss Swan." The Evil Queen growled savagely. "Ten more lashes for you." She grinned.

Emma pouted as tears began to form. She didn't feel sad, their play was just so intense it was making her emotional. Regina seemed to pick up on it and leaned in, placing a tender hand on her check.

"Are you alright? We can stop or take a break if you need to." Her voice changed so fast from The Evil Queen to the woman that loved her it made Emma's head spin.

Emma shook her head, dropping more sweat from her brow and her wet matted hair. "No." Her voice was scratchy from her dry throat. "I'm good. Keep going."

Regina's eyes had softened and she looked at her tenderly. "Alright, what is your safeword again?"

"Red." Emma breathed.

Regina smiled and nodded. "Good my love." She kissed Emma's cheek softly. "Let's continue then." Emma nodded with an exhausted grin. Regina's eyes went cold again and the sneer returned. "Ten lashes then. Count them out correctly this time you dirty girl."

This time the lash slapped over her breasts and it stung her and shocked Emma at the same time. She gasped loudly and her nipples seemed to explode from the lash. She rolled her eyes up into her skull and her mind seemed to melt. She knew she was supposed to be saying something, but her brain couldn't find the words.

"I'm waiting girl!" The Evil Queen yelled at her causing her to jump and her mind to clear.

"One your majesty!" She gasped.

"Too slow! Pay attention girl! Ten more!" The Evil Queen bellowed at her. Emma wanted to say no but she couldn't remember how. The next lash surprised her and ripped across her chest again. Her head snapped back as she screamed and felt the sting pass all the way through her body.

"Two your majesty!" Her pale skin showed the red marks across her breasts and her nipples looked scarlet red. Her mind was overloaded with sensations and her thoughts were floating incoherently in her head. She couldn't recall when she had ever been worked over like this before. She was loving every minute of it.

Emma Swan didn't think of herself as a submissive, she was always a take charge type of person. Even when someone was rightly in a position of authority above her, Emma chafed under someone else's rules. With Regina it was different however, she wanted to submit to her. She wanted to be ordered by her. She wanted to be commanded by her. She wanted to give control over to her and have her do whatever she wanted to her. She wanted to belong to her totally.

Finally the lashes stopped and Emma figured that she had stopped counting. She didn't even know whether or not she had been counting. Regina wasn't yelling at her so she figured she was safe. She hung her head down and saw the growing puddle of sweat beneath her feet. Then Regina's head came into her field of vision and once again she felt cool soft lips wrap themselves around her burning nipples. Emma moaned as Regina's saliva on her sensitive tips made her core throb in response. Regina's tongue swirled and suckled her over and over again and the pleasure continued to build inside Emma.

Then she felt Regina suckling and her brain short circuited. Regina was taking her breast milk! Emma was so turned on she felt like she would pass out. She grunted as Regina continued to feed off her tit, sucking down her milk. Emma felt some of it leak down her breast and slide down her stomach.

Regina stopped and looked up at her with cream colored liquid on her lips and chin. The sight made Emma's hips buck and she gasped loudly. "You taste absolutely scrumptious my dear." Regina hummed to her.

"Oh my God!" Emma screamed in ecstasy. Regina was getting her hotter than she had ever been in her entire life. Suddenly the manacles disappeared and Emma's arms were free. She slumped down to her knees, her body nearly spent. Something tickled at her neck and she felt a pull. She looked and saw that Regina had conjured a leash and collar and was holding the strap in her hand as she looked down at her.

"Now follow me you filthy girl." The Evil Queen said as she tugged the leash. Emma stayed on her hands and knees because she knew that is what Regina wanted, and her legs felt so weak she wasn't sure she could stand even if she wanted to. She crawled slowly on her hands and knees looking at Regina's naked ass as she slowly walked in front of her. Emma wanted to reach out and grab it but she hadn't been told to do so and the stinging on her breasts and back reminded her what would happen if she broke the rules.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed and slowly spread her legs out, letting Emma see her nakedness. She watched as the blonde crawled toward her, breathing heavily through her open mouth. Regina inhaled deeply as she looked at the woman covered with sweat that made her muscles gleam from the torch light. Her strong biceps and back worked hard as she moved. Regina bit her lip at the sight of wet blonde hair that was matted to Emma's back, heavy with sweat. Emma's eyes looked so full of lust that Regina could feel herself becoming slick. She had never seen Emma look so carnal before and it was making her moan softly to herself.

This was Emma's fantasy but Regina found herself enjoying it just as much as her lover. Being inside Emma's head let Regina become privy to the subconscious desires of the blonde woman. Deep down Emma wanted to be submissive and punished, it was a fantasy that she was too embarrassed to ever tell anyone or even admit to herself. But Regina knew how much this was turning Emma on not only could she see it on the woman's sweat soaked face, she could feel it through their psychic connection. They had been separated from each other for nearly a year. Regina was going to make this a night Emma would never forget. She was going to do her level best to fulfill every fantasy that Emma had.

"Come to me my pet." The Evil Queen told her. "It's time for a little reward. I want you to taste your queen." Regina purred and pulled Emma closer with the leash. Emma's breathing was already shallow but the choking from the collar brought stars to her eyes. The lack of oxygen to her brain heightened her excitement. "You want to taste your queen don't you girl?" The Evil Queen asked as she licked her red lips slowly.

Emma shivered as she moved between her legs. "Yes your majesty, very much so." Her mouth began to water as she imagined her tongue inside her queen.

Regina bent down low to meet Emma eye to eye. "Then service me wench." She sneered. She sat up and grabbed Emma by the back of her head and pulled her in. Emma's face pressed against Regina's core and her nose was flooded with the woman's scent. She moaned as she began to lick around Regina's burning mound.

"You're such a dirty wench aren't you?" The Evil Queen breathed out the question. Emma answered but Regina couldn't make out the words because the woman had began to work her tongue on her clit. Regina gasped as Emma serviced her. She pulled on the collar indicating to Emma that she must work harder. Taking the cue Emma licked and sucked the sensitive area and tasted the tangy warm liquid on her tongue. Both women had their eyes roll up into their skulls.

Emma found it hard to even remember her name now as she worked. Oxygen was at a premium for her, between the collar choking her and her nose pressed into Regina's core she had to gasp for breath whenever she could. Regina's hands tightened around the leash and she began to gyrate her hips on the silk sheets that were getting damp from their activity. Again Emma had to squeeze her legs together as her core begged for attention. She felt Regina's walls begin to constrict around her tongue, her queen was near the edge.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." The Evil Queen was moaning and the rhythm of her hips was moving faster and faster. It was driving Emma crazy, she wanted Regina's cum in her mouth now. She was thirsty for it. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" The Evil Queen was screaming and grabbed Emma's hair pulling her further inside. Her legs gripped Emma's head like a vice and she found it even more difficult to get air. It spurred her on even more to push Regina to her climax. "Oh shit! Oh Shit! I'm coming!" The Evil Queen's voice went shrill as her body went rigid. Emma's mouth was flooded with Regina's cum and she swallowed as much as she could. Her worn out jaw muscles kept her from sucking it all down and some dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. She licked and licked, moaning over the delicious taste of her lover.

Regina shook as wave after wave crashed through her. She was able to gather herself after a moment and looked down with hooded eyes at the woman between her legs. Emma's sweat covered face was now dripping with her own essence as well. The sight made Regina shiver with lust. She could see the hunger in the green eyes of the Savior. It was time for Emma to be taken care of. "Very good my pet. You've serviced your queen well and you have licked me clean. Did you enjoy the taste girl?" The Evil Queen said huskily with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes your majesty. I love the taste of you." Emma groaned with her eyes half closed.

"Well I suppose it's your turn my servant." The Evil Queen sounded bored but Regina was dying to taste Emma now. "Would you like your queen to taste you? Do you want to feel my regal tongue inside you?"

"Oh god yes your majesty." Emma whined.

The Evil Queen narrowed her eyes. "Then beg me wench."

Emma's breath hitched and she rubbed her thighs together. "Please your majesty! I need you between my legs now!"

"You call that begging? You are pathetic. Try again."

"Your majesty, your humble servant is begging you. I must have your royal attention now. I am aching for your touch. Please your majesty!" Emma was on her knees and her eyes were wet. She was rocking back and forth trying to ease some of the pressure between her legs.

"I suppose that will do girl." The Evil Queen deadpanned. "Climb up here now."

Emma struggled to her feet, her legs were shaking. She swayed, unsteady on her feet, as she lifted a shaky leg onto the bed. Regina resisted the urge to help her lover. She wanted to reach out to help Emma with her balance but refrained because it would break her character as The Evil Queen. At least now Emma would be able to take some comfort on the bed, Regina mused. It was Emma's turn now and Regina desperately wanted to please her now.

"Lay on your back girl and spread your legs." The Evil Queen commanded. Emma slowly reclined as her chest continued to heave while her lungs begged for air.

"Yes your majesty." She whispered. She felt like she was drunk. Her mind was swimming and her core was throbbing and begging for attention.

"Good girl." Black silk straps were tied around Emma's ankles. Their short length forced Emma to keep her legs spread apart with Regina kneeling on the bed between them. "Give me your hands."

Emma complied and lifted her arms over her head. Her fingers nearly touched the plush cushioned headboard. Two more silk straps were fastened on her wrists keeping them in place. She pulled at her restraints and found they only gave a few inches. She looked at Regina who was bent over on top of her resting on her hands. Their nipples were nearly touching and both women could feel the other's heat. Regina lowered her head until their noses nearly touched. Their breath mingled and caressed each other's lips. Lusty stares were traded as sparkling green eyes looked deep into dark chocolate ones.

Regina smirked and bared her gleaming white teeth. "Are you ready for me to put my mouth on you girl?"

Emma nodded vigorously. "Yes your majesty." She breathed. Regina crashed her lips onto Emma's invading her mouth with her tongue. Emma's hips raised trying to meet Regina's core. The queen made sure to keep it just out of reach causing Emma to moan into her mouth in frustration.

"Oh you want it so bad you filthy girl." Emma continued to nod as Regina pulled her puffy lips away. Emma grunted in the affirmative. "I want you to beg girl. Beg your queen to lick you."

"Please lick me your majesty."

"Beg your queen to use her tongue on you."

"Please use your tongue on me your majesty."

"Mmmm. I think you're ready for me." The Evil Queen licked Emma's lips slowly and then slid her tongue down her sweaty chin. Then down her wet neck, she took a nipple from the rapidly rising and falling chest in her mouth and sucked. Emma lifted her hips again and this time Regina allowed Emma to grind on her breasts but only for a moment. She licked the salty sweat down the tight flat abdomen to the boiling pelvis down below. "Shall I clean you now my filthy girl?" The Evil Queen purred as her fingers grazed the insides of Emma's quivering thighs.

"Oh my God yes your majesty!" Emma screamed.

The Evil Queen laughed softly and dipped down between Emma's slick thighs. She inhaled deeply taking in the aroma of Emma's hot scent. She looked at her blonde lover's sex and groaned when she saw the wetness flowing out. With a growl she plunged into the heated mound and worked her tongue hungrily.

Emma screamed an incoherent babble of words as she felt Regina's tongue lapping up her juices. Regina's center began to burn as she licked and licked. The taste of Emma was intoxicating and pushing her closer to ecstasy. She had to fight off her urge, this was about Emma now. Her own release was secondary, she needed to get Emma off.

She took the swollen cluster of over excited nerves in her mouth and sucked hard. Emma gritted her teeth hard and sucked air into her lungs with a loud hiss. Regina rolled the nub with her tongue and felt the heat radiating into her mouth. God this woman was hot, Regina thought as her eyes rolled up.

Emma was seeing stars and fighting to stay conscious. Every thought or concern was erased from her mind, the only thought left was that she never wanted this feeling to end. Her fists grabbed the straps and pulled them tightly.

Regina slipped three fingers easily inside Emma's dripping folds and pumped her hand in and out. She continued using her tongue to apply pressure to Emma's clit. "Oh my God!" Emma screamed as her toes curled. Regina moaned inside Emma and the vibrations of the sound, the pounding of the fingers, the tongue working on her clit finally broke the dam inside her.

"SHIT!" Emma screamed and flooded Regina's mouth with her liquid. Regina swallowed and swallowed as it flowed into her mouth. She continued to pump her fingers as Emma's hips jumped again and again on the mattress. "FUCK! FUCK! REGINA! FUCK!"

Regina continued to work. Sweat began to collect on her brow as she pushed Emma to another orgasm. Then another. And another. Tears of ecstasy flowed down Emma's cheeks as she alternated between screams and moans while the waves built inside her and then broke over and over.

Finally Regina had to give her own center some attention, it was practically screaming inside her. She moved her free hand between her legs and worked it quickly on herself while she kept working on Emma.

"Oh my queen…" Emma groaned as another orgasm built up. She felt that she was going to blackout, but she wanted one more. Just one more. "Regina! Regina!" The screams from the blonde pushed Regina over the edge and she came hard into her hand.

Finally Emma went rigid and Regina's mouth filled with a forceful stream of liquid. It was more than her mouth could handle and she pulled back and gazed in amazement at the geyser that sprayed from between her lover's legs. Regina had never seen anything like it before and smiled with pride that she could push Emma this far as the liquid poured down her chin.

Emma saw blackness and her body went limp. Regina panicked for a moment and shot up Emma's body to check her pulse. Her heart was beating fast, but not dangerously so. Her breathing was even and Regina felt relief, the sheriff had only passed out. Regina planted a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead. With a flick of her wrist the dungeon transformed back into their bedroom. Emma's arms and legs were free and Regina pulled the woman onto her chest and stroked her hair lovingly.

"I love you Miss Swan. More than life itself." She whispered softly.

Regina smiled when she heard a soft murmured "Gina. Love." escape from the blonde's parted lips. In a flash Emma was sleeping deeply while Regina continued to softly let her fingers graze on the Savior's skin. They laid naked together on top of the silk sheets, and after a while Regina too fell into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's mansion)

With a long comforting stretch, Emma peeked through squinting eyes at the morning sun rays shining through the bedroom windows. Her long legs curled underneath the sheets of the large bed and she started a yawn that went on and on. Opening her eyes fully she looked over her shoulder expecting to see Regina lying next to her. Emma raised her eyebrows when she saw that the brunette was not there. She sat up in bed and noticed that she was wearing one of her t shirts and sweatpants. After a second she chanced a look at her stomach and lifted her shirt. Her skin was free from any marks and Emma smiled as she realized that her lover had not only dressed her after she had gone to sleep, but Regina had used her magic and healed her as well.

 _Hey babe, where are you?_

 **I'm in the nursery dear.**

 _Is there anything wrong?_

 **No dear, everything is wonderful.**

She swung her long legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Emma realized she wasn't even sore from last night's activities. She hummed in pleasure as she remembered what they had done in that very room. Hoping for many more nights like that in their future she padded softly across the room to the door. She yawned once more as she entered the hallway and headed to the nursery. The door was open and Emma halted in her tracks at the threshold.

She placed her hand to her chest and covered her heart. There was a lump in her throat and tears began to sting her eyes. For her entire childhood, as far back as she could remember, Emma had wanted a family. There were nights when she was that lonely little girl being bounced around between foster homes when she would cry herself to sleep. Hoping that one day she would find a place where she belonged, a place where she would be loved and could freely love back. A place to call home. Looking at Regina Mills moving back and forth, softly in a rocking chair while cradling the little girl that they had created together with love, she knew that she had finally found it.

Emma Swan was finally home.

Regina looked up and brown eyes met watery green ones. She smiled softly as tears began to build in her own eyes. She looked down at the little one who looked up at her with her own eyes full of wonder. "My little princess, your mommy is here." Regina spoke softly. She looked back up to Emma as a tear of joy rolled down her cheeks, "Say hi to mommy."

Emma walked over proudly to them and took a position behind the chair. She knelt down to look over Regina's shoulder. She kissed her lover's cheek and rested her chin on her soft shoulder. "Good morning Jeannie." Emma whispered. Their infant daughter wiggled in Regina's arms and she gurgled a happy babble as she looked at her mothers.

"I think she's laughing." Regina said with her voice cracking with emotion.

"She's happy that both her mommies are here." Emma agreed.

Regina turned her head slightly to look at Emma. The soft light of the morning sun was peeking through the window and touched the blonde's hair giving it a shimmering aura that looked like a halo. Dreamy green eyes matched with thin smiling lips and a lightly freckled nose made Regina fall in love all over again. "Thank you." She breathed softly.

"For what? The chair? Don't worry about it, I got it on sale." Emma replied with a smirk.

"Idiot." Regina chuckled making Jeannie Marie coo. "I mean thank you for this moment." Emma blushed as she felt she knew what Regina meant. "I have wanted this for so many years Emma, wanted this moment. I had given up on even thinking that something like this was possible for me. I have lived in darkness for so long and suffered and made others suffer because I thought that this kind of happiness would never be mine. But you Emma Swan, you saved me. You gave me not just your wonderful son, but you gave me this wonderful daughter as well. A child of my own, something that I thought was unattainable for me. You did this Emma. Thank you." By the time Regina had finished talking both women had tears flowing freely.

Emma took her hands and placed them on Regina's cheeks and pressed her lips tenderly to hers. "Regina, I never knew I could be loved the way you love me. I can feel your love and you can feel mine. Our love created this beautiful baby and I know in my heart that I will love you forever."

"And I you, my love." Regina closed her eyes and leaned in so that her forehead would touch Emma's. "And I, you. Forever."

They sat there together for a long time in content silence. Both sharing the love they felt for each other with their daughter.

 **Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's mansion)

"Can you call Henry down for breakfast?" Regina said as she plated the pancakes.

"Henry! Breakfast!" Emma screamed from her seat at the kitchen island.

"Really Miss Swan?" Regina frowned and put her hands on her hips. Emma gobbled up a piece of bacon and moved her eyebrows up and down. Regina rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I have three children." Regina muttered. Heavy footfalls came down the stairs and Henry bounded into the kitchen.

"Morning moms! Morning Jeannie" He gave pecks on the cheeks of both his mothers and his sister who was reclining in a portable car seat on the counter.

Regina raised a disapproving eyebrow at him. "After all these years I suppose it is useless at this point to tell you to stop running down the stairs."

"I wasn't running mom." Henry smirked. "I was walking swiftly with purpose." He moved his eyebrows up and down just like Emma had while he put a few pancakes on his plate.

Regina sighed. "Ever the writer."

Emma stood up and wrapped her arms around Regina from behind and shook her playfully. "Oh the poor long suffering Regina! Forced to live in a house full of savages!" Regina tried to hold back her smile but she broke into giggles after Emma started kissing her neck.

"Stop! Emma!" Regina squealed happily. Henry made a face.

"Yeah, stop I'm trying to eat here." Emma picked up a napkin and tossed it at him but he caught it. Emma stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same to her which caused Regina to roll her eyes.

Just then Henry's phone rang and he answered. "Granpa! Hey, what's up?" Emma let go of Regina, but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek and sat down again.

Regina plated her own breakfast and sat down as well. "Squid ink? Okay." Henry was saying into the phone. Emma raised her eyebrows to Regina to which she responded with shrugged shoulders. "Alright thanks grandpa, I'll be by later. Bye." He ended the call and returned to his food with a straight face.

Emma and Regina traded looks as he chewed a bite of his pancakes. Finally Emma had enough. "Well?" She raised her arms in irritation. Henry broke into a smile.

"Okay, Grandpa has a recipe for a poison that he is certain will kill the tree in The Enchanted Forest. He says the last item he needs is squid ink, like a lot of it."

Regina frowned. "Squid ink? Are we going to have to deal with that fish woman?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Come on mom, Ariel's nice."

"She's annoying." Regina deadpanned.

Emma playfully pointed at Henry with her fork. "You only like her because of her shell bikini."

"Like you don't like her too!" Henry laughed.

Emma scrunched her face. "I don't even like fish!"

"He didn't say you wanted to eat her my dear." Regina said and then her eyes bulged as she realized what she said. She quickly blushed beet red and Emma and Henry burst into laughter. "I've lost my appetite." Regina said trying to maintain some of her dignity. She cleaned her plate and started to walk out of the kitchen. Henry and Emma continued laughing.

"I think I'm going to stop by the fish market later babe. You want some clams?" Emma called and Henry broke into tears laughing.

"Three children!" Regina called from the hallway.

 **Storybrooke** (The Mayor's Office)

 _Feels like half the population of Storybrooke is in here._

 **To be fair, I think we had more people in this room when we cured the two idiots from that sleeping curse.**

 _Hey, you don't get to call them idiots anymore! That name is only for me babe._

 **Idiot.**

 _Yeah, but I'm your idiot._

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at the full house that was currently crammed in her office. Besides herself and Emma there were Henry, both Charmings, Gold and Belle, Zelena, Tink and Violet. Henry was leading the meeting, making both of his mothers extremely proud.

"Okay guys," Henry started, getting the attention of the assembled. "We are going to need to fight August on three fronts at once. We'll be attacking him at his place of power so we know it's going to be a tough fight. My moms will be taking him on directly, I will be at the tree with the poison, in the meantime everyone here is going to have to watch our backs."

"We need to expect the unexpected here." Emma took over. "He is unpredictable and insane. Not to mention extremely powerful. So you guys need to be ready for anything."

"He likes to play with your minds." Regina continued. "So be wary of what you see, it will probably be an illusion. Trust your gut, not your eyes."

"We have one secret weapon on our side." Henry said. "He doesn't know that mom is alive. That surprise may give us time so we have to be ready to take advantage of any opportunity."

Everyone looked to one another, allowing the importance of their task. They weren't just fighting for the safety of Emma and Regina, they were fighting for their very existence.

"Alright." Emma blew out a deep breath. "Tink, do we have enough beans?". As Tinkerbell was about to speak everyone watched in shock as Emma and Henry vanished from sight.

"No!" Regina yelled in anguish and flicked her wrist. A swirl of purple smoke engulfed her and then she too was gone. After a moment of stunned silence Zelena spoke.

"What the fuck was that?".


	19. Chapter 19

**The Enchanted Forest**

Regina appeared in a clearing with grass that came up to her booted ankles. "Shit." She muttered to herself. "The Enchanted Forest again. Looking around her she could see that she was alone. She cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled. "Emma! Henry!". The sound went out and out but there was no response. She saw trees in the distance and decided to head toward them.

She walked slowly thinking to herself the whole time. She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold but it was quite comfortable under the noontime sun.

 **Emma?** She tried their psychic bond but knew it was futile because she hadn't felt Emma's presence when she arrived. "That cedar headed son of a bitch must be masking her from me somehow."

She rubbed her hands up and down her black blazer sleeves in worry as she continued her march. She hoped that wherever Emma was, that Henry was with her as well. With each step she grew more and more furious with August.

"I swear I will burn this whole forest down around that maple tree maniac!" She raged to herself. She had enough of his constant torment of their lives. It was obvious to her that they would never have peace until he was destroyed once and for all. There was no reasoning with this mad man. Tree. Whatever.

Regina had at last found the missing piece of her soul that she had been looking for all her life. Emma Swan. The woman that fate had decided was to be her true love, soulmate and mother of her children. Fear of the woman had made Regina believe that she hated Emma. Fear that she would take Henry away from her. Her emotions had clouded her reasoning when they met and Regina had succumbed to her base instincts. Whenever Regina had felt afraid her first response to the fear was always to attack. To her, Emma Swan was a threat to be destroyed. Had she been able to think with a clear head at the time she would have known that her fear was misplaced.

Emma never wanted to take Henry from her. Well, that wasn't entirely true, Regina thought. After Regina had begun her attacks on Emma, the blonde woman responded by actively trying to remove Henry from whom she thought was an evil and unstable Regina. Ironically Regina had been directly responsible for the fulfilment of her own worst fear.

Eventually her fear began to subside after they had been forced to work together over and over. Gradually a grudging respect toward the green eyed woman began to grow inside Regina. The threat was still there, but Regina began to see that there could be a chance at a peaceful coexistence with the fiery sheriff. Regina could see that Emma loved Henry just as much as she did and that just like her, Emma would sacrifice everything for him.

When she had sent them both to New York to escape Pan's curse she knew then that she could trust Emma to keep her son safe. Not only that, she could now see that a friendship was possible between them. At that time during the separation she feared that they had missed the opportunity to have a friendly relationship. Upon their reunion Regina felt that she could at last count Emma as a true friend.

Then Robin and Hook had entered the situation and their relationship became confused. She felt feelings of attraction with Robin, but she also felt that she was attempting to push a connection with the man. Partly to fulfill that ridiculous pixie dust prediction and partially from jealousy over Emma's seemingly perfect relationship with Hook. Had Robin not died would they have stayed together? Regina had spent a few nights awake pondering over that question. Could she have continued to settle for him and been happy?

The answer was no, she wouldn't have been happy. She knew that now but at the time she was in denial of her true feelings for Emma. Both women were incredibly stubborn and neither could believe that true love was right under their noses. Emma had gone so far as to talk herself into a marriage to a man she didn't even love just to please everyone else. Only after the Black Fairy's curse had they finally been able to accept their true feelings for each other.

Regina smirked at the fact that it was Fiona who was the catalyst that brought them together. "I bet the bitch is rolling over in her grave over that one." Trying to meddle in true love always failed, Regina had learned that lesson the hard way. It was that knowledge that strengthened her faith that they would beat August. He was attempting the same thing and he would fail just as Fiona had and just as Regina herself had.

As she got closer to the trees she felt something happening to her magic. It felt as if it was weakening. She attempted a fireball, but as much as she strained she could only manage a small flame in her palm.

"Well this is going to be a problem." She muttered. Nevertheless, with magic or without, she was going to stop August from trying to destroy her family once and for all.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Henry assumed that he was in The Enchanted Forest. It was an educated guess because he wasn't exactly sure about the difference between the two realms when it came to their relative flora and fauna. He was, however, pretty certain that it was August that had put him here so it made sense that he would put him here and not the woods of Storybrooke.

"So now what?" He muttered to himself, he had no idea where he was exactly or which direction he should go. "Mom! Ma! Can anybody hear me! Moms!"

He recalled a time when his mother had taken him to a fair in Storybrooke when he was younger. He must have been around five or so because he remembered that Regina had made him hold her hand. Sometime during the day someone had stopped Regina and was talking to her about some type of mayoral business or something. He couldn't understand what they were discussing and had quickly grown bored. Then his child eyes spotted another kid with an enormous stuffed elephant. He immediately decided that this required closer inspection so he left his mother who had let his hand go while she spoke to the other person. Henry knew that his mother had always told him to stay near her when they were in public, but this elephant was much too interesting to ignore. He walked toward the other child but adults kept walking in front of him and blocking his sight. Soon he lost track of the elephant and figured that he should turn around and go back to his mother. But when he looked around he couldn't find her. Henry still remembered the fear that consumed him then, he began to panic and burst into tears. He ran through the crowd desperately trying to find his mother. It seemed to him like they would be separated forever and he would be all alone. Time seemed to stand still as he cried and wailed for her, but then finally he was lifted up into strong and safe arms that held him tight. Even with his eyes blinded by tears he knew the smell of his mother and the feeling of her hugs. He was crying and then he felt her sobbing as well which made him cry even harder. She set him down and knelt on the ground in front of him. He noticed her red, puffy eyes and the mascara that had ran down her cheeks looking like black tears. Her lip was quivering as she spoke to him.

"Henry! Don't ever do that again!" She admonished him with a shaky voice. Her anger scared him and he continued to cry because he had made her mad. She then wrapped her arms and hugged him as hard as he could ever remember her doing before. "I love you Henry!" She cried. "I don't know what I would do without you, you are my whole life. Promise me you will never run off like that again! Promise me!" She looked him in the eye with emotions that his five year old mind couldn't understand.

"I promise mommy." He said through tearful gulps. She continued to hug him for what felt like forever and he honestly had never felt before or since that feeling of safety that he did in that moment. In her arms that day he knew that his mother would never stop looking for him and would always find him.

So he decided to sit down under a tree and stop wandering. His mother would find him. He was positive. Plopping down unceremoniously onto the soft grass, he felt something hard under his leg. Lifting his leg slightly, he slid the offending object from underneath.

"Holy shit! The book!" There in his hands was the familiar brown leather bound book with the ornate writing on the cover that read 'Once Upon A Time'. He stared for a moment at the book, stunned by its sudden appearance. Henry's mind worked slowly as he reasoned out the answer. The book had appeared magically a few times before, and he had said it himself that the book would always appear when it was needed the most.

He cracked it open and thumbed the pages to the back of the book. There were many blank pages so he turned a few back until he came to one with writing on it.

There was an illustration on the page opposite the writing. His heart leapt up to his throat at the image. His birth mother was fighting with August in The Enchanted Forest with his adoptive mother lying motionless on the ground. His eyes moved from the haunting scene in the center of the illustration to the background where another figure stood in the background. The figure was identical to himself, down to the outfit he was currently wearing. He was holding the book and it appeared that he was writing in it.

"Henry the author wrote furiously to assist his parents in their final battle. If he could not write a solution in time, not only would his parents die but the fate of all the realms would be in jeopardy." Henry read aloud, he sighed. "Well, no pressure there!"

"Henry! Emma!" He heard his adoptive mother's voice echo through the trees. He scrambled to his feet.

"Mom! Mom!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Over here!"

"Henry? Stay where you are! I'm coming!" He could hear the relief in Regina's voice and he immediately felt better.

"I'm over here mom! Follow my voice!"

"I hear you Henry! I'm coming!" He could hear her voice getting closer until he finally heard rustling in the trees coming from behind him. He turned and saw a worried looking Regina rushing toward him with her arms outstretched.

"Henry!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. "Thank God you're okay!"

He kissed the top of her head as she continued to grip him in her arms like a vice. "I'm okay mom. I'm okay. But you're going to break a few ribs if you keep hugging me like this!" He chuckled. She pulled back and looked up at her tall son with tears in her eyes.

"I"m so happy I found you!" She smiled through her tears but refused to let him go.

"I knew you would find me mom. You'll always find me." He said softly as he remembered how his mother had found him when he was lost at the fair. He embraced her again voluntarily as he enjoyed the feeling of safety once again from his mother's arms.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Emma spun around, scanning the area. She was no longer in the mayor's office, she was surrounded by trees and brush. There was a huge tree next to her that seemed to extend upwards into the sky, its canopy practically hidden by clouds. Emma was reminded of the giant redwood trees in California and imagined that someone could safely drive a semi truck through this tree with no trouble at all.

"This has to be _the_ tree." Emma whispered to herself, concluding that she was in The Enchanted Forest and more importantly, she was alone. "Regina! Henry! Can you hear me?" She shouted into the trees but her cries were only met with silence.

"Great." She muttered. Once again August had separated her from her family. She vowed to herself that this was going to stop today. One way or another she was going to end his meddling in their lives. "Even if I have to rip this tree apart with my bare hands." She swore at the tree. Her fingers tried to dig into the bark of the tree, but while she strained to gain some type of purchase, all of her pulling and scratching did nothing to the surface of the tree. She began kicking it with her boots but even though scuffs began to show on the leather there were absolutely no marks on the wood.

"Shit!" She raged in frustration slamming her fists onto her thighs. "Where's an ax when you need one?" She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind with a deep exhale. Slowly she raised her arms, palms outstretched to the tree, and a magical aura glowed around her hands. She opened her eyes and grimaced as she pushed the magic outward toward the tree. As the mystical force hit the tree she began to feel a tug that grew in intensity. She attempted to break the connection but the pulling wouldn't stop. It appeared that the tree was actually sucking the magic out of her and absorbing it into itself. Emma struggled as she felt the magic inside her dwindle away and her connection to it fade. Finally the tugging ceased and she fell to the ground as if she had been pulling at a rope that had suddenly broken free.

"Oh no." She held her hands up to her face as she sat on the forest floor. She could no longer feel the magic inside her, she was powerless. "This isn't good."

"Well, not for you." Emma's head snapped up when she heard August speaking. "But without your magic you'll be much more inclined to stay with me." There on the tree a large wooden face began to form, its lips and eyes mimicking August's human form. "Now we can talk face to face. So to speak."


	20. Chapter 20

**The Enchanted Forest**

Ever since her son Henry had brought her to Storybrooke Emma Swan had seen things that she had never dreamed of. Dragons, wish realms, giants, ogres, and dozens of other things that would have made her doubt her sanity all those years ago. However she could not believe now, nor would have even imagined then, that she would be standing in the middle of The Enchanted Forest trying to kill a talking, magical tree that was in love with her. Yet there she was.

"This is going to end today August!" Emma's fury was boiling inside her as she clenched her fists so tight that her fingernails drew blood.

The wooden face on the tree grinned at her and then spoke. "You're right Emma, this will all come to an end today. You see even now my roots are gathering all the magic from all the realms. Once I'm done I'm going to erase all of reality. The only thing left will be you and I. Then we will create a new universe together. We will be like gods!"

"You're insane!" Emma spat. "I won't let you destroy everything! I won't let you kill all the people I love!"

"Emma, Emma, I'm doing this for you." August pleaded with her. "For us. This way we can be together forever. Don't you want to live forever?"

"With you? Never!" Emma growled.

"You'll change your mind. After a few million years you will forget all about your old life."

"You listen to me, you may think you have won but we will stop you." Emma said sternly as she pointed her finger at the face in the tree.

"We? Do you mean your friends and family? Please Emma, they don't stand a chance against me. Give up and just accept it. This is going to happen, and you will thank me for it one day." August assured her.

Emma seethed inside, she had almost let slip to him that Regina was still alive. They were still holding that wild card and she hoped that it would be enough to trump him in the end. She just hoped that Regina would find her in time, before it was too late.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

"How are we going to find ma? This place is endless." Henry asked his mother as they marched through the forest. Regina was thinking that her son was right. They could be going in the wrong direction for all they knew. It was going to be getting dark soon and that would make it even more difficult to find Emma. She could also feel her magic being drained from her. If they didn't find Emma soon, she might not even be able to fight August once they did.

"I don't know dear. Do you think there is anything in your book that might help?" She asked her son.

Henry was silent for a moment. His mother had seen him carrying the book, but he had not shown her the illustration of her lying on the forest floor. "No, I wish I had some of that squid ink now. I would be able to write a way out of this." He chewed on his lip in thought for a moment. "Could you cast a locator spell to find her?"

Regina sighed as she walked. "If I had something that belonged to her, but I don't."

Henry stopped in his tracks, Regina turned to him in confusion. "Henry? What is it?"

"But you do have something that belongs to her mom!" Henry said excitedly. Regina frowned, she wasn't following his train of thought. Henry smiled at her. "Your heart mom. Your heart belongs to her."

Regina's mouth opened and her hand went to her chest. "Do you think..?" She began speaking but her voice trailed off. She pondered what he had said. They were true loves, Regina _did_ love Emma with every fiber of her being. Could it work? She looked into her son's eyes and saw his confidence. He believed it would work, she realized. He had the 'heart of the truest believer' after all. His belief gave her the confidence she needed. She nodded her head. "Okay Henry, I'll try it." She reached into her chest and with a gasp, pulled out her own heart. The heart glowed a bright red in her hand. Gone was the blackness that had clouded it before. The darkness of her past actions years before had blackened her heart and nearly killed her, but now her heart was free of the darkness and beat with a purity of spirit. Regina smiled thoughtfully, she knew how her heart had been changed and by whom. Her heart had been saved by Emma Swan. The love from the Savior had rescued her black heart from the abyss. Now the love they shared would bring them back together through the heart that now belonged to her golden haired knight. She passed her hand over the heart and quietly recited the incantation. The heart lifted into the air and floated away in front of them.

"It's working! Come on mom!" Henry grabbed her hand in his and pulled the smiling Regina behind him.

I am on my way my love, Regina thought, I will find you.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

The ground in front of the tree bulged causing Emma to back up a few feet. A hand pushed up through the dirt and August began to climb up. He smirked as his eyes met Emma as he stood and wiped the dirt off of his clothes.

"There, that's better." He said raising his arms wide. "How about a hug?"

Emma scoffed. "I can't believe you! You are insane! I mean it August!" She stepped forward and shoved him back with both hands. "You're delusional, you have lost your grip on reality!"

"Emma, what is reality?" August recovered his footing and straightened his leather jacket. "Reality is what I say it is. Pretty soon, all this will be a dream." He spun around in a circle with his arms outraised. "What I don't get is how ungrateful you are being Emma. I'm doing all of this for you."

Emma exploded. "I don't want you doing anything for me! Don't you understand that? I don't want any of this! I don't want you! I don't love you, you sick freak!" Her face was red with anger and she was breathing hard. August just cocked his head to the side and smiled evenly. Emma looked into his eyes with incredulity, his eyes weren't wild or shaky. His calm unnerved her, she would prefer it if he _was_ erratic. This was someone who was truly and completely sure of his actions. He was gone mentally, his mind was absent.

Regina, Emma thought, where are you?

 **The Enchanted Forest**

They followed behind the floating heart as it led them around the trees. Henry was a step behind his mother and he was barely keeping up with her. He had never seen his mother move so fast, especially in the thick of the forest with all the brush around them. She wasn't concerned about the mud on her boots or the tears in her expensive pant suit. The only thing that was on his mother's mind was getting to Emma. Henry marvelled at how much the two of them loved each other and how far the both of them had come.

He saw the heart begin to slow down and he grabbed his mother's arm to stop her. "Mom, wait. Look." He pointed to two figures standing a few hundred yards away. "I think that's Emma."

"Emma." Regina spoke softly. She grabbed her heart out of the air and pushed it back into her chest. She was about to start forward but Henry stopped her again. She looked irritated. "What are you doing?"

"Mom, we can't just run out there without a plan. Remember, he doesn't know you're still alive. We need to use that to our advantage." He explained to her. She scowled at him and for a moment he thought she would ignore him and just go anyway.

Then she sighed and her features softened.

"Fine." She said calmly as he relaxed his grip on her arm. "What do you want me to do?"

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Deep inside her she was trying to scrape up any magic that remained. It felt like scraping a nearly empty jar of peanut butter with a knife, desperately attempting to get the last little bit that was stuck to the bottom. Her body tingled a little but the more she tried the more the magic seemed to drain away from her.

August was rambling on about some nonsense that she was trying to ignore.

Emma backed up a step and felt a tiny portion of her magic return. It seemed the further she moved away from the tree the slower her magic was draining away.

"Let her go!" Emma heard the strong and powerful voice of her son. She turned around and saw him a few steps behind her and a smile spread across her face. Henry was here and he was okay.

"Henry!" Emma said as she ran to him and embraced him. "You came. Where's..?" She was stopped by Henry holding a finger to his lips and she bit her tongue, hoping that she didn't let anything slip.

"Well Henry, took you long enough." August said with a smile. "You found the book, good." He indicated with his hand. Emma saw the book cradled in Henry's arm.

"Where did you get..?" Emma started to ask, but stopped herself. It wasn't important. Hopefully Henry had a plan, she thought. Hopefully Regina was here.

"You're going to lose August." Henry said. "You may as well give up." August laughed out loud.

"Give up? Henry, Henry, Henry, you still sound like a child." August looked at him with disbelief. "When are you going to grow up?"

"Says the puppet who wanted to be a real boy." Regina said with malice in her voice. August turned to find Regina standing right behind him, his eyes went wide with alarm.

"You.." He sputtered.

Regina smirked. "Me." She plunged her hand into his chest and pulled, his heart was now in her palm. She leaned in close to him and whispered. "Timber." She squeezed the heart and sawdust spilled through her fingers. August's lifeless body fell to his knees as his eyes rolled up, he slumped over onto the ground.

"Regina!" Emma ran to her and practically lifted her off the ground with a hug. She covered her face in kisses making Regina laugh. "You found me!"

"I will always find you." Regina said quietly and kissed Emma on the lips softly. Emma placed her on the ground but didn't let her go. Henry felt warmth inside from the reunion of his two moms, but the grin on his face began to fade slowly. The ground below his feet was vibrating.

Emma and Regina slowly released their embrace but still interlaced their fingers, holding their hands together tightly. The two women felt the movement under their feet as well. Emma looked at her son and Regina in turn. "What's happening?"

Regina looked at her in confusion and shook her head. "I don't know."

"Let's get away from the tree." Henry said slowly as he backed up. Both his mothers nodded in agreement and began to back away. The rumbling increased in intensity and soon their footing became shaky as the ground began to buckle underfoot.

When the had gotten about fifty yards away from the tree the shaking stopped. All three of them looked at each other.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Henry muttered. A tree branch brushed his shoulder and he spun quickly. The tree was actually _reaching_ for him with its branches.

"Henry! Look out!" Regina started to reach for him too but her wrist was grabbed by a branch. She looked and saw another tree that had branches that behaved like arms and legs as well.

"Guys, look!" Emma was saying as they looked around them and saw that all the trees in the forest began to move like human beings. There were hundreds, possibly thousands, all moving toward them.

"You have broken my heart Emma!" The voice seemed to echo through the woods, coming from every tree. "It wasn't supposed to be this way! You were supposed to love me!" August's voice seemed to be cracking with emotion and his tone made him sound like he was coming unhinged. A tree grabbed Emma around her waist and pulled her away from Regina. "I'm going to end all of this! Everything! The stories are done! This is the end!"

They all shared a panicked look, unsure of what to do. Emma and Regina shared a smile, silently saying goodbye.

Suddenly they heard a loud voice in the distance.

"Hi-yo Silver!"


	21. Chapter 21

**The Enchanted Forest**

"The fuck?" Henry's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Is that…?"

Emma smiled as she struggled against the tree branches holding her arms. "...The Lone Ranger!" Off in the distance Emma watched as The Lone Ranger and Tonto galloped towards them firing their revolvers at the tree creatures. A sword sliced the branch that was holding her right arm, freeing her. Emma saw her father with sword in hand smiling at her.

"Hey sweetie, need a hand?" He cut the other branch and then plunged his sword into the tree, causing it to crumble into dust. She embraced her father and then let him go with a grin on her face.

"You came to rescue us!" She said as he handed her a sword of her own. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you think we wouldn't?" He smirked then turned around and sliced another tree with his sword. "Your mother thought you could use some help." Behind Emma a tree creature was struck by an arrow and Emma looked in the direction the shot had come from. Her mother was holding a bow and gave Emma a thumbs up. The tree behind her crumbled like the others.

Regina watched with relief as the Charmings helped Emma. A familiar voice came from her left.

"Hey sis, you've looked better." Zelena said with a chuckle as she waved her hands causing the tree holding Regina to glow green and disintegrate. Regina smirked at her sister.

"Well look who decided to show up." Regina said. As a purple aura flew from her hand and destroyed another tree creature.

Zelena smiled. "Good to see you too."

"Henry." Regina said to her sister as she moved past her. She watched as a purple wand touched the tree holding Henry and destroyed the wooden creature, freeing him.

"Violet!" Henry exclaimed.

She smiled at him. "I always wanted to be part of one of your operations!" A loud roar overhead drew Henry's attention skyward and he saw the two dragons circling above raining down fire on the tree creatures.

A hand on his shoulder made Henry turn and come face to face with Rumplestiltskin. "Henry my boy, come with me." Rumple's face was grim. "We have work to do."

Regina made her way to Emma and the blonde gave her a grateful glance. Soon they were fighting back to back. Regina began throwing purple blasts at the creatures while Emma swung away at them with her sword. A growl behind them caused them to jump but then they saw a giant wolf leap over their heads and tear into a group of the tree creatures.

"Go get 'em Ruby!" Emma yelled in delight as she continued to chop away. A crossbow bolt from Granny alerted them to the older woman's presence nearby.

Emma began to see that all around them were their friends fighting together against the army of trees. Elsa froze a few trees as Mulan hacked them apart with her katana. Tinkerbell was in a pitched battle with a few trees as her wand was busy blasting away. She was soon assisted by her apprentice Violet and the two fairies fought together, evening the odds against them. Dorothy blasted a tree with a shotgun while Grumpy and the other dwarves swung their pick axes.

"Regina!" Emma called over her shoulder as she fought off the tree closest to her. "Do you see Henry?" Regina continued to blast away with her magic as she scanned the area for their son.

"There he is!" Regina pointed to the August Tree. "He's with Gold!" Emma spotted her son and Gold.

"Let's get over there." Emma said through gritted teeth as she dispatched the tree creature.

Regina nodded to her. "Okay Savior, you take the lead and I'll try to watch our backs."

 _Babe, what's wrong?_ Emma moved forward slowly, carving a path to their son.

 **Emma?** Regina kept her back pressed to Emma's as she backed up along with her. **Our connection is back.**

 _Yeah, I guess old August is a little preoccupied at the moment to keep blocking us._

 _But what's going on babe? I can feel your magic fading._

 **It's the tree, August is draining my magic and the closer I get to him the faster it goes.**

 _Damn. Ok, go back. I'll keep going._

Regina stopped and spun Emma around, her eyes blazing. "No! You are not going without me! Never again! We do this together, understand?" Emma stopped short and looked into determined brown eyes. She gave her a quick peck on the lips and grabbed her hand.

 _Alright. Together babe. From now on._

 **Always my love.**

Near the tree Henry and Gold began to unpack a bag that Gold brought with him.

Gold handed Henry a small vial of black liquid while he took out a larger bottle filled with the same. "Here you are Henry, squid ink. I think you should start writing." Gold said.

"I don't have a quill, I need a magic quill." Henry said as he scrambled to open the book to a blank page. Gold gave him a wink.

"Well lucky for you that we are close to an enchanted tree." He handed Henry a hammer and chisel, both carved with ornate engravings on the handles. "These tools are from Geppetto's workshop, they will allow you to carve enchanted wood." Henry nodded and began to carve away at the tree.

"Argggh!" August's pained wail came from inside the tree as Henry pounded with the tools.

Henry grimaced. "Hurts huh? Good." At the same time Gold began to pour the black liquid into a bellows pump.

"By injecting the roots of the tree with the same squid ink you are writing with, the effects will be carried out through the tree." Gold looked Henry in the eye. "Do you understand Henry?"

He nodded. "I think I do."

Gold grinned. "Good lad."

"Henry! You okay?" Emma rushed over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder with Regina right behind her.

"I'm good ma. Just keep those things away from me and grandpa while we do this." Henry said as he crafted a quill out of the chunk of wood he removed from the tree.

"On it kid!" Emma nodded and planted herself in front of them with her sword at the ready. Seated next to him, Henry could see Gold inject the tree with the squid ink. This brought another bellow of pain from the tree that shook the ground around them. With one last look at the carnage around him, Henry readed the quill and began to write.

 _ **The heroes waged a pitched battle against the tree soldiers of August's army. Their combined might and excellent teamwork tipped the scales in their favor despite being vastly outnumbered. While Rumplestiltskin poisoned the tree, Henry's parents kept him safe as he wrote the ending to their struggle.**_

 _ **Realizing that his end was rapidly approaching, August created another avatar of himself in an attempt to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. A crack appeared in the massive tree and through the large opening crept a wooden Pinocchio that was nearly ten feet tall.**_

" _ **You might believe that you have beaten me, but I will not die alone!" The marionette shrieked through the jointed wooden jaw that moved up and down in a disturbing manner. "I will have my revenge by throwing all of existence into the void starting with the two of you!" Pinocchio lunged towards Emma and Regina as black strings, thick like ropes, extended from his limbs and wrapped around them.**_

" _ **It's draining what's left of my magic!" Regina called out to Emma as the black ropes began to crackle with dark energy. "I can't break free!"**_

" _ **I can't either Regina!" Emma responded. "But maybe together we can!" Their eyes met as they fought against the pain coursing through their bodies. Both women strained to extend their arms while they were being crushed. With their last ounce of strength they clasped their hands together. A boom as loud as a thunderclap was heard and they were both enveloped in a glowing white aura.**_

" _ **No! You can't win!" Pinocchio wailed in agony. The white aura from the Savior and the Queen began to travel up the black ropes burning away the darkness. As the light reached the puppet a flash of light snapped the restraints and sent him falling backwards to the ground. Behind him the tree began to shimmer as a white fire rose from the roots and started to burn.**_

 _ **The puppet was sprawled before the two and tried to crawl away while they advanced upon him. "Shows over puppet! Your strings have been cut!" Regina taunted the weakening Pinocchio.**_

" _ **Time to end this." Emma raised her sword and turned to Regina. "Light me up babe." With a wave of her hand Regina ignited Emma's sword until it to burned with white flames. She raised the sword high and with all her might shoved it through the body of the marionette. A dying scream escaped from its mouth right before the jaw went slack and the life drained out of the wooden body for good.**_

 _ **Then a rainbow colored burst of light shot out in every direction and knocked everyone to their knees. The remaining wooden soldiers all dissolved where they stood into little piles of sawdust. As they all began to gather themselves to their feet they watched as the white flames engulfed the tree and burned it completely until there was nothing left.**_

 _ **For a moment all was silent. Then they all broke into cheers and embraced each other happily as they realized they had vanquished the threat and survived. The Author's scheme had been defeated and he had been destroyed once and for all.**_

As the celebration continued around him Henry scribbled a few more lines and then closed the book. Rising to his feet he felt the book tingle and he saw it begin to fade in his hands then finally disappear. With a satisfied grin he rushed over to his mothers who were hugging each other and wrapped both of them in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's mansion)

"Is this actually happening?" Emma said in excited disbelief as she looked at herself in the floor length mirror. Her custom tailored black tuxedo complemented her long legs. It drew the eye from her polished black boots all the way up to her jacket that had been taken in at the waist to accentuate her figure. Instead of a tuxedo shirt, she wore a white corset that helped to push up her breasts to create cleavage with a daring neckline. Her long blonde hair had been trimmed until it fell just below her ears and she had it styled in the way she had it as The Dark One. This time her blonde hair had a wet look that made it appear almost black instead of white. Her makeup was lightly applied except for a little shadow around the eyes and red lipstick that contrasted sharply with her pale features.

Her mother stood behind her in a modest blue dress and matching jacket. The black pixie haired woman clasped her gloved hands to her rosy red cheeks and fought back tears. "Yes sweetie, it is, and you look absolutely beautiful." Snow said with her voice full of emotion.

"Not half as beautiful as Regina I bet." Emma said with an ear to ear grin. Neither woman had allowed the other to see their respective outfits for the wedding. Regina knew that Emma would be wearing a tuxedo after she had grudgingly agreed to allow it. Emma however had no idea what Regina's gown would look like. She just knew that anything would look spectacular on her soon to be wife today.

Snow walked over and joined her daughter by the mirror. She stood behind Emma and looked around her shoulder. She busied herself by brushing off some nonexistent lint from Emma's shoulder. "I'm so happy for you Emma."

The sheriff glanced at her mother with a smirk. "As happy as when I married Killian? Remember, this ain't my first rodeo." She joked, but then turned serious as she saw the tiny brunette furrow her eyebrows and cast her bright eyes downward. "Hey, I'm just kidding mom. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad or anything."

Snow waved her hand in dismissal and her smile returned. "Oh, I know honey. It's just that I feel kind of responsible for forcing you to marry him."

Emma turned to face her mother and frowned. "Look, nobody forced me to do anything. I married Killian by choice."

"Oh I know, I just mean that I think maybe I helped pressure you." Snow placed her hand lightly on her daughter's arm. "I had this idea of what true love looked like and just assumed that, for you, that had to include a man."

"Well, I did love Killian." Emma sighed. "Just not as much as I love Regina."

"I know Emma." Snow smiled. "I feel like I should have been more aware and open about the connection between you two. There was always a bond that was so strong and so obvious. I think that if one of you had been a man and had the same bond, everyone including myself would have called it true love from the start. We called it 'complicated' when we should have seen the sexual tension. We saw 'friction' when it was actually passion. We dismissed the closeness between you two as just 'friendship' when it was so much more. I just believe that we unconsciously downplayed your relationship because we weren't open to you and Regina having a lesbian romance. For that, I'm so so sorry Emma." Snow had tears in her eyes.

Emma gave her a small smile and spoke softly. "Hey don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup. I don't blame anyone but myself for denying my feelings for Regina so long. You know how independent I am, I wouldn't have given two shits about anybody who wasn't ready for me to love another woman."

Snow nodded with a grin on her face. "I know. I just feel like we were trying to shove a square peg in a round hole with you and Killian." Snow's eyes went wide and her pale skin flushed dark red.

Emma snorted. "You did not just say that!"

Snow covered her mouth and tried to fight back laughter and failed. "I didn't mean it that way!"

Emma laughed heartily. "It wasn't square by the way!" They both doubled over with laughter.

"Mom, you look beautiful." Henry said from the doorway of the master bedroom. Regina was dressed in a white gown that hung of her bare shoulders and accented her neckline and the soft curves of her collarbones. Her dark raven hair had grown to just above her shoulders. Although Emma told her that she loved her new curls, Regina had decided to style it with a soft wave that swept around her face framing it perfectly. Her gown was modest and not as elaborate as the ones she had worn as The Evil Queen. Regina felt that an understated look was best for their wedding. That style of dress brought with it too many memories of a darker period in her life. A simple and elegant design was needed to symbolize the start of her life with Emma Swan.

"Thank you Henry." Regina said with a lump in her throat as her eyes grew misty. Henry pulled out a handkerchief and held it out for his mother as he walked into the room. She took it and dabbed at her eyes as she smiled at him. "And look at you, so handsome in your tuxedo. When did you grow into such a striking man?" She said as she looked at him with admiration and pride.

"I've always been this good looking mom, you were just too preoccupied with looking at Emma to notice." He joked and she playfully swatted at his arm.

"Well, I am happy to have you walk me down the aisle. I'm just afraid that everyone will be looking at you and not notice me." She smirked.

"Oh please mom, they don't call you 'the fairest of them all for nothing' you know." He said with a grin.

"Actually I was the one who said that." She sighed over dramatically and then winked at him. "But I appreciate the sentiment."

"Well anyone who doesn't think so today is a fool. You are going to knock ma's socks off when she sees you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Henry if you keep up with all this flattery, my head will be too big for my tiara."

"You're wearing a tiara?" He asked.

"Well, I am the queen aren't I?" She said in her regal tone. "I'm expected to present myself as such." She gave him a sly grin. "Besides, I never get to wear one anymore and I miss it." They both laughed.

"I'm so happy for you mom. You deserve this more than anyone I know." He said happily.

"When I look back and think of all the terrible things I've done in my life, I hardly feel that way." She said as the smile slowly fell away from her face.

"Henry's face grew stern. "No, you are not going there mom. Not anymore and especially not today. All that is in the past and it is staying there from now on. This is your wedding, yours and Emma's. This is a new beginning for both of you. What has passed is history. Your future is bright, both of your futures. You deserve this mom. More than anyone I know."

Regina couldn't hold back the tears even though she tried. They flowed freely and she collapsed into her son's chest, crying happy tears. "How did I ever raise such a wonderful man?"

Henry squeezed her tight and then pulled apart to look into watery brown eyes. Her face shone with pride at her son. "By loving me mom, and showing me how to love." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled.

She sniffed and chuckled. "I must look terrible."

"You couldn't look terrible on your worst day mom. Now come on, let's go get you hitched." Henry joked and Regina laughed in response.

"Just let me fix my makeup." She flicked her wrist and the running eyeshadow was replaced with expertly done finesse. "I don't know why I'm bothering, I'm going to be a mess when I see your mother." She smirked.

Henry stepped to her side and bent his elbow allowing her to slip her arm into his. "Thank you for bringing her into our lives Henry. You made all this possible." She said as she smiled up to him.

"Anything for you mom." They walked out of the bedroom and into the hall.

Emma began to wring her hands as she stood at the altar waiting. She frowned at them and shook her fingers to loosen them up before wiping her palms on her pants. The action earned her a playful scowl from her mother seated in the front row next to her father. David chuckled softly as Emma mouthed 'sorry' to Snow. She blew out a breath to try and relax herself.

The backyard of the mansion was beautifully arranged. A bright red satin carpet led out from the huge patio doors to the altar. On top of the white platform where the wedding party stood was a huge white stone arch that had been ornately crafted with hearts and swans carved into it. Green vines wrapped around the arch. Looking through the arch Regina's apple tree could be seen in the center a little ways away.

In her mind she knew she had no reason to be nervous, but her body seemed to not have gotten the memo. Emma was a shy person by nature, it was part of her upbringing. As a child going from foster home to foster home she had learned to stay in the background and not draw too much attention to herself. The same lesson was learned during her short stint in prison, keep your head low and your mouth shut. Then she came to Storybrooke and suddenly she was the center of attention. She was the Savior and everyone looked to her and that was not something she was used to.

Over the years she had not gotten used to being in the spotlight, she had just learned how to tune it out. Today, however, there was no tuning it out. As she stood there with all eyes on her, she could feel her nerves exploding like fireworks all through her body.

Emma wondered if Regina was as frazzled as she was. They had both promised to close their psychic connection during the wedding. They felt that it would make the moment special if they got married traditionally. But Emma wished she had the link now, she could really use the strength of her best friend at that moment.

"I think we're ready to get started Emma." Archie said quietly from behind her. He would be performing the ceremony only because no one else in the town was qualified. Being the 'conscious' of the town made him the logical choice and so by mayoral decree he had been given authority to marry them.

Emma nodded to him and turned to Ruby who stood next to her as her best woman. Ruby gave her a grin and a thumbs up. Emma gave her a nervous smile in return. Zelena stood a little farther away and was looking toward the patio doors that Regina would be coming out of. Emma marveled at how far the two sisters had come. From trying to kill each other when they first met, to Zelena now being her sister's maid of honor. How time changes things, Emma thought as she looked at the wedding party standing with her on the altar. Besides Ruby and Zelena, there was Lily and Belle standing up for Emma. Then standing in for Regina as bridesmaids were Tinkerbell and Malificent. It helped ease her nerves a little as she looked at her friends sharing in the celebration with her.

Snow was smiling so hard that Emma was worried that her face would freeze that way. David looked like he was going to explode with pride and happiness sitting right next to his wife. Although she had done this before, not too long ago in fact, this time it felt different to Emma standing there waiting for her bride.

She felt a little sad that Killian couldn't be there too. Although she had loved him, her love for Regina was so much deeper and stronger than it ever had been for Killian. At least he is with Milah, his own true love, Emma thought. Thinking about all the people they had lost who couldn't celebrate with them made her a little sad. Neal. Robin. Regina's father. Regina's 'evil' self and _her_ Robin. Maybe they were there in spirit, Emma thought. After all, she lived in a world of magic and fairytale characters. Maybe they were watching them now and smiling. She liked to think that was the case at least.

There were plenty of people that _were_ there, however. So many that it looked like half the town was there in the backyard of the mansion. Violet, Elsa and Mulan, Anna and her husband (What was his name again? Sven? Or was that the reindeer?), Gold, Dorothy, Granny, all the dwarves. The sight of all the attendants touched her heart, she never thought she would ever have so many friends when she was growing up. Now she was practically friends with a whole town.

The bridal march started and Emma's head snapped up to attention. The butterflies in her stomach went into overdrive and she tried in vain to swallow the lump in her throat.

As she turned and stepped through the doorway leading to the outside Regina squeezed Henry's arm tightly. He patted her hand lightly as they began to walk. Then she was facing the guests and they all rose to watch them pass. Their eyes met and Regina's breath hitched when she saw Emma. Immediately tears filled her eyes and her smiling lips started to quiver. Her legs felt like jelly as she walked and she was glad that Henry was there to support her because she doubted that she would have been able to walk without him.

Emma's mouth opened slightly as she looked at Regina. Her future wife looked every bit the queen to Emma. Her gown was almost too much for Emma to take, its beauty seemed almost surreal to her. It shimmered in white and seemed to reflect the bright sunlight from above. Regina's soft shoulders were uncovered and the gown hugged her form tightly showing the swell of her breasts and the curves of her hips. Just below her knees the tight gown flared and the train extended behind her for at least 10 feet Emma thought. Her veil looked like shiny gossamer giving her face a dreamlike quality. A jeweled tiara set atop her hair and sparkled. The blonde sheriff felt her heart skip a beat and then begin to pound like a jackhammer. A huge smile spread over her face when she looked into the brown, watery eyes of her lover. In that moment Emma felt as though she was falling in love with Regina all over again.

Regina wanted to run down the aisle and wrap her arms around Emma. To her it felt like the walk was taking an eternity. There was the person who she had wanted and needed her entire life and she desperately had to get to her. She thought of all the nights she had spent alone in the Enchanted Forest and then in Storybrooke, crying herself to sleep wondering if she would ever find the one she could love and that would love her in return. In front of her, just a few feet away, stood the beautiful woman who would love her forever with all her heart. Her heart felt like it would burst with joy.

Finally she stood next to Emma. Henry kissed Regina on the cheek and then Emma on her's before he stepped back and left the two of them together on the altar.

They locked eyes and Emma raised the veil from Regina's face. Although they had promised to not use their psychic connection, their emotions were too powerful at the moment and broke free from their control. An avalanche of love for the other flowed back and forth between the two until it felt as though they had merged into one being made wholly of love.

Archie was speaking and to them it sounded as if he was a million miles away. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union between Regina Mills and Emma Swan. Today begins their new life together and they are here so you can witness their promise to love, honor, and cherish each other forever. They have written their own vows and would like to say them to the world at this time. Regina?"

Regina exhaled slightly as she pulled herself together. She looked deep into the piercing green eyes of her true love. "Emma, my love, as the Savior you have saved my life numerous times but the most important thing you have ever saved of mine is my heart. I was lost in darkness for so long in my life. I felt that I would never be loved and I made it so that I _couldn'_ t be loved. I became a monster, a monster that needed to be defeated. Then you came into my life, and like the hero that you are, you defeated the monster. You destroyed the Evil Queen for good, not with a sword, but with your heart. Your love has transformed me and redeemed me, you made me see what true love meant by giving me your heart. Now today I give my heart to you. I trust you to hold it close and protect it, just as I will hold yours close and protect it. I will never betray you, I will never leave you, and I promise that I will always love you. Emma Swan, all my life the only thing I wanted was to win, here today, I have won. I love you Emma and I always will."

"Regina Mills, I recall the night we met and the first thought that came to mind when I saw you. 'Wow, this woman is hot!'." The attendees all laughed and Regina rolled her eyes at Emma while smiling. "Then I got to know you and I found you to be the most infuriating, impossible, and stubborn person I had ever met. I had never felt the kind of emotion that you seemed to draw out of me before in my life. So many times back then I would sit alone and think about something you had done or something you had said and before I knew it I would see that I had been thinking about you for hours. Just you. I didn't understand then, but I do now, how you could just monopolize my thoughts like that. You just seemed to spread into every aspect of my life. You were everywhere, even in my thoughts I couldn't escape you. I would try and try to distance myself from you but we would always be drawn together like magnets. Before long I realized that you hadn't just invaded my thoughts, you had invaded my heart as well. I would seek you out and try to be near you whenever I could. I looked for you on the streets and tried to get close to you in the diner or just happen to stop by your office. I tried to convince myself over and over that it was just because I wanted to be friends with you. But it was deeper than that and I was just too stubborn to see it. Then I got stuck in your body and I was able to feel what you felt for me and it was like a light went on over my head. The emotion I had felt for you was a kind of love I didn't know was possible. The kind of love I feel everyday when I see your face or hear your voice. The kind of love that warms me inside and surrounds me outside. I wish I had the words to describe my love for you Regina. I'm not a poet, I'm not a songwriter, Hell you remind me all the time how I'm not even that articulate." Another laugh came from the crowd and a small chuckle from Regina. "But I promise you that from now on I will show you how much you mean to me everyday. I love you Regina and I am happy beyond words to be your wife."

Both women had wet cheeks from the tears of joy that had flowed from their eyes. Snow was busy trying to dry her own tears as she smiled so broadly all her teeth were showing. Ruby held her hand over her heart and tried in vain to hold back her own tears.

A choked up Henry leaned into David and whispered. "Someone could make a fortune selling Kleenex right now." David grinned as he too allowed a tear to fall.

"The rings please." Archie said to Tinkerbell. She nodded and produced her wand. With a flourish of shimmering lights the wand produced two rings that floated in the air and one ring landed in the outstretched palm of each bride. "Emma please place the ring on Regina's finger."

The ring held a purple amethyst with diamonds encircling the jem, it was set on the band by a small crown. She slid it up Regina's finger and looked her in the eyes. "With this ring I thee wed you Regina. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you through sickness and health until death do us part."

Regina put the other ring on Emma's hand. It was a diamond with a magical image of a swan floating inside. "With this ring I thee wed you Emma. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you through sickness and health until death do us part." The two grasped their hands tightly together.

"With the power vested in me by our queen, I present to you Emma and Regina Swan-Mills! The brides may now kiss." Archie stepped back as the people gathered erupted in applause and cheering.

They smiled as they leaned close and slowly pressed their lips together. A flash of rainbow light shot from their kiss. They broke apart slowly as everyone's eyes were drawn to Regina's apple tree that stood directly behind the altar. The tree began to grow in size until it reached a height of nearly four stories. Suddenly white apple blossoms began to fall from the tree and slowly float to the ground. Everyone cheered and rose to their feet as the two kissed once more.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Enchanted Forest** (The Swan-Mills Castle)

A warm breeze blew gently around her, moving the silk robe slightly that covered her. Goosebumps rose on her warm naked flesh underneath the sheer fabric, her skin still glistening from the recent activity with her wife. A contented sigh escaped Regina's parted lips as she stood on the balcony of the royal bedroom suite. She looked out over the lush greenery of their kingdom as it spread to the horizon where the sun was setting. The sky was painted a warm red while the day slowly turned to night.

Regina closed her eyes as a calmness flowed through her entire being. Never in her life had she felt such peace. This castle had been a symbol of the pain and anger she had felt for so long. Now it was as if her wife had exorcised the dark demons that had haunted the castle walls in the past. She felt strong, comforting arms wrap around her waist from behind. She hummed in pleasure as she leaned back into Emma and exposed her neck allowing her wife to softly kiss it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma said softly, her breath on the exposed skin caused Regina to shiver in pleasure. Regina turned her neck, allowing her lips to connect with her wife's and placed a long, soft kiss on Emma's.

"No thoughts, just feelings." Regina purred. She turned her body to face Emma's and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, holding her close. "I feel so happy to be here with you."

Emma touched her forehead to Regina's and smiled at the cocoa eyes that reflected the flames from the fireplace burning in their bedroom. "I'm happy being with you anywhere."

Regina's broad smile widened, showing her perfect pearl white teeth. "Do you really mean that?"

Emma nodded. "Of course I do babe. As long as we are together I'm happy."

"Then let's go." Regina almost squeaked in happiness. Emma raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Go? Go where?" She asked.

"Everywhere. It's been wonderful spending these few days here for our honeymoon, but I want to go everywhere with you! I want to see the world with you!" Regina spoke with a lightness in her voice that made Emma's heart soar. "I want to travel with you and our daughter and see everything and do everything."

Emma smiled. "That's sounds wonderful babe. We can go to Europe and see Paris and London. We can go to Egypt and see the pyramids or to China and see the Great Wall. I would love to see everything with you and Jeannie Maria!"

Regina hugged Emma tightly. "I want you to keep making me happy like this for the rest of my life Miss Swan." She said softly into Emma's neck.

"As you wish your majesty." Emma said, returning the hug. She pulled away and kissed her queen passionately. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth and pressed her hands into Emma's toned back. "Let's go back to bed my queen." Emma said as she nibbled Regina's earlobe.

"You know, you're a queen now too." Regina grabbed Emma's hand and led her toward the bed. She walked backwards slowly swaying her hips, her eyes hooded with desire. She bit down softly on her bottom lip causing Emma to raise an eyebrow suggestively.

"So" Emma said putting a finger to her lip seductively. "Does that mean I get a tiara too?"

The back of Regina's legs touched the bed and she sat down slowly on the twisted sheets. "No dear." She said huskily. "Tiara's are mine. You can have a crown however." She let go of Emma's hand and slowly reclined onto her back. She ran her hands slowly up and down her silk robe, gliding over her hips and breasts, never breaking eye contact with Emma.

Emma pulled at the belt of Regina's robe slowly, licking her lips. Regina's chest heaved up and down as she watched Emma climb onto the bed and straddle her. Emma pulled the robe apart and looked down at Regina's naked body, the dark tan nipples were erect and looked irresistible to Emma. She growled and bent over and sucked a bud into her mouth. Regina's lips parted and she gasped, closing her eyes. Emma used one hand to grope the breast she was sucking and slid her other underneath Regina's ass and squeezed. Regina arched her hips up and felt her core burning for attention.

"Oh Emma." Regina breathed and her husky voice thrilled Emma. She moved her hand around from Regina's ass to the front, gliding her palm on Regina's hot mound. Regina moaned and Emma nipped lightly on Regina's breast with her teeth and pulled it back until it slipped from her mouth. She licked the nipple with her tongue and then dragged it up Regina's cleavage. She stopped at Regina's pulse point on her neck and sucked while she slid her fingers slowly up and down moist folds. "Don't tease me Emma." Regina pleaded. In response Emma slid two fingers inside, feeling the heat of her wife.

"I will never get enough of being inside you baby." Emma whispered into Regina's ear causing the brunette to gasp and move her hips in rhythm to the thrusting fingers.

Regina opened her eyes and looked into Emma's. "My body belongs to you my love, forever." Regina said softly as Emma increased the speed, she could feel the hot liquid beginning to flow onto her hand. The walls began to tighten around Emma's fingers and the blonde savior knew her wife was close to her climax.

 _Ooo so soon?_

 **Oh my God, what do you expect Emma? We've been having sex all morning, I've already come at least five times already!**

 _Lightweight._

 **You'll pay for that.**

 _I'm looking forward to it._

Regina's breathing sped up and she wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's body. "Fuck yes! Fuck yes! Fuck yes!" Hearing Regina swear during sex always drove Emma crazy, this was definitely not going to be the last time Regina orgasmed today. Regina's body went rigid and her mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure, then a flash of light burst all around them as a wave of magic cascaded through the room.

Regina lay slack on the bed breathing heavily. Emma propped herself up on her elbows, her face hung directly over her wife's. "Did you feel that? Did I just?" Emma's excitement wouldn't allow her to finish the sentence. Regina opened her eyes and focused her vision on the hopeful green eyes above her. She bit her lip and smiled as she nodded.

"I think we are going to need a second stroller for our travels!" She said as tears welled in her eyes.

Emma's mouth slacked open and then broke into a huge ear to ear grin. "Oh Regina, do you mean? Are you?"

"Yes my love, I'm pregnant!"

Epilogue

 _ **Decades later**_

 **Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's mansion)

Henry decided to take a break and sat down on his old bed. He shook his head in amusement at how his bedroom had been preserved like it was an exhibit in a museum. It looked exactly the same as the day he had finally moved out for good from the mansion after he returned home from college. He smiled as he thought about how his adopted mother had absolutely forbade anyone to attempt to change his room after he moved out.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here. This area is for authorized personnel only." Henry looked up after hearing the familiar voice of his sister, Jeannie Maria stood in the doorway smirking in the Swan-Mills family manner.

"You forget, I have lifetime entrance privileges." He joked in response.

"Well, may I please enter King Henry?" The woman with long grey hair pulled back into a ponytail asked sarcastically.

"You're mistaking me for our little brother Daniel. He's the king, I refused the crown remember?" He winked at her and patted the bed beside him. His sister chuckled and walked inside the room and sat down next to the grey haired man with the receding hairline and the prominent laugh lines around his mouth.

"Well, you were never really comfortable in the Enchanted Forest anyway." Jeannie Maria said with understanding.

"There was no way I was going to live in a place with no comics or video games."

The second born child of Regina and Emma Swan-Mills smiled in agreement. "What do you have there?" Jeannie Maria pointed to the book he was holding in his lap.

"Something I haven't seen since their wedding." He handed the old tome to her with the leather cover with the words 'Once Upon a Time' on the cover. Jeannie Maria covered her mouth with her hand and inhaled sharply.

"Is this _the_ book?" She said quietly in astonishment.

He nodded in the affirmative. "Yep, it was just lying here on the bed when I came up here. It always appears when it is needed most. I guess we need to remember them one more time."

Jeannie Maria ran her palm over the cover in reverence before she opened the book and slowly paged through it. "We had always heard about the book from mom and ma, and you, but we never got to see it. Oh look at them!" She said with mirth. "They look so young!" She showed Henry an illustration showing their mothers using their magic together to stop the trigger from destroying Storybrooke.

"Yeah, that was right before I got kidnapped by Pan and taken to Neverland." Henry said wistfully.

"You guys had so many adventures." She said as she continued leafing through the book slowly. She paused at pictures every now and then of their mothers performing a heroic deed or rescuing the other. Finally she stopped on an image of Emma and Regina's wedding. Tears began to build as she saw how happy her mothers looked.

"They weren't all fun and games. I envy you guys for never having to face The Black Fairy or August. You guys grew up in the fun times, getting to travel all around the world and through the realms."

She nudged him with her elbow. "Oh come on, you came along sometimes too."

"Well, I had a little family of my own starting around that time so it was a little hard to pick up and follow you all everywhere."

She looked at an image of her family standing in front of The Great Pyramid. There was Emma and Regina, Jeannie Maria, Henry with his wife and son, their younger brother Daniel, and the twins Eva and Mary. They all looked so happy. "They kept their promise and never left each other's side. They were always together."

Henry nodded and smiled softly. "Even at the end. Both going at night in their sleep lying side by side."

Jeannie Maria allowed a tear to fall down her cheek. "It was a storybook ending to a charmed life. They promised to always be together and they were."

"Yeah." He said with a shaky voice. "They lived the life that they both deserved."

Jeannie Maria stopped at a page that had something that looked like it had been scribbled in haste on the margin. "What's this?"

Henry leaned over and took a look at what she was pointing to. He grinned. "Read it."

 **After securing their victory over the Enchanted Tree, Henry decided to not only sacrifice his power as an author but to also ensure no one would ever gain the Author power ever again. From now on people would control their own destiny and not have it controlled by others.**

 **But before he did, he wrote about the future of his mothers. He wrote into their destiny to live long and peaceful lives. To love each other forever and stay together. He wrote that although they may on occasion argue and disagree, they would never resent the other. That although they may face problems through the course of their lives together, they would never allow the problems to defeat them or their love. That they would continue to fight for their happiness and the happiness of their family. And above all, they would live happily ever after.**

Jeannie Marie looked at her brother in awe and admiration. "You did that for them?" She said softly. "Did you ever tell them?"

He shook his head. "No. It was my wedding gift to them."

She hugged her brother tightly. "I'm going to miss them." She said into his shoulder.

He fought back his tears and comforted his little sister. "Me too." Just then Henry's grandson Killian came into the room.

"Grandpa, Great Aunt Jeannie? Daddy wants to know if you're going to help pack up the house." The seven year old boy asked. Henry smiled and waved him over.

"Oh, David can wait a while. Hey do you want Grandpa to read you a story?" Henry said as he picked up Killian and set him on his lap. Jeannie Maria smiled at her grand nephew and handed Henry the book.

Killian settled into Henry's lap as his grandfather opened the book to the beginning. "Once upon a time…."

 _Regina?_

 **Emma? Is that you?**

 _Yeah babe it's me. Where are we?_

 **I'm not sure. It's definitely not our bedroom.**

 _You're right about that._

 **I'm always right dear, you should know that by now.**

 _Anyway, this place feels different don't you think?_

 **Now that you mention it, you're right.**

 _I'm right? Well I don't think I've heard you say those two words together before!_

 **Knock it off Miss Swan.**

 _Mrs. Swan-Mills if you please._

 **Don't remind me.**

 _Ha-Ha very funny. You know what? I think we're dead! I think we died!_

 **What? How can we be dead?**

 _Well, we were old as fuck. People that age are usually dead. Especially with how old you were._

 **Idiot.**

 _Yeah, but I'm your idiot._

 **That you are, that you are.**

 _Hey, do you see that light?_

 **How could I not? It's almost as bright as the sun?**

 _Wanna check it out?_

 **Not really, but I know you do. Always running off into a new adventure.**

 _With you by my side._

 **You're right, I must be an idiot too.**

 _Yeah, but you're my idiot._

 **Well, come on Emma. Let's go check it out.**

 _Together?_

 **Always.**

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: Well, that's the end of the tale. I'm so thankful to all of you who have read these three books. I'm happy I got to share my love for Swanqueen with others who feel the same way. To me their relationship was always endgame and it was cowardly how they ran away from it. That's just my opinion though and I don't want to start ranting here when I'm supposed to be thanking you guys.**

 **All of your reviews and comments have touched me more than you'll ever know. I've always been very critical of myself as a writer and unsure of my ability. Your positive feedback has helped me immensely and I can never repay that debt to all of you. A special shout out to two of my biggest supporters! Danilynn87, you have been my rock and my biggest motivator! Thank you so much, it means a lot that a talented writer like yourself would like my simple scribbling. LauratheChef, you were one of my first reviewers and your comments always made me feel good and make me laugh! So thank you too!**

 **As for future Swanqueen stories I won't be writing anymore epics like this. I want to think of this as my own private ending to the series and I don't want to add to it. That being said, I will probably write an SQ one shot or two. If I do any that are longer than a one shot it will be AU. I just love writing Emma and Regina so I will be coming back to them.**

 **In the future I will be writing some Supercorp stories because I think there could be some real magic between Kara and Lena.**

 **I will also be concentrating a lot of my time on an original story that I'm very excited about and hopefully one day you might want to read it.**

 **So thank you all again and I'll be seeing you around and you'll be seeing me!**


End file.
